Back to School!
by RichardIII1955
Summary: Richard III (not evil!), Henry V, Romeo and Juliet, Of Mice and Men and Wuthering Heights are all merged together in high-school! Oh god! How will they get on? Enjoy and review please :-D
1. Mercutio: The Florescent Mad Man

_Hello everyone! RichardIII1955 here! Thank you to all those who have read " Anne of York: The Plantagenet's Rose" and "The Hopes and Regrets of Anne Neville"! This is a completely new thing. Different characters from different stories; plays etc.… have been put together in high school. How will they get on? Please read, enjoy and review! Thank you! ;-)_

_Feel free to suggest new ideas for the crossover crew and ask questions! I like a bit of variety now and then…_

_Onwards and upwards my friends! _

_From across the fields, and grounds of Middleham, a school stood proudly: Middleham High: an old school that has stood there for centuries. The year is 2012, and the dramas and conflicts that have gone on there will now again been told to those who wish to know the tale… _

The bell rang for another school week, and the children lazily and sluggishly dragged their surprisingly already weary bodies into the building. A car pulled up into the car park in front of the majestic school and slid confidently to a halt. The springtime sun shone happily off the silver Mercedes and a car door opened. A boy climbed out and stood proudly, holding his blue backpack confidently over his shoulder. He frowned when he felt someone poke him impatiently in the back. "Come on Richard, move out of the way!" another boy grumbled, struggling to get out of his car seat. Richard stepped to the side and watched as the other boy leapt out, landing gracefully onto his feet. He looked around with a dazzling smile. Richard rolled his eyes. "Come on, George!" he moaned. "We'll get in trouble if we don't get a move on!" With that, he grabbed his brother by the arm and tried to pull him away from the car. George stood where he was, not moving. He was still smiling. "George, quit admiring yourself and let's go!" Richard grabbed George's arm again, and literally tried to heave the heavier boy up the school steps. George's fixated stare suddenly snapped and he looked around to see where he was before his gaze fell on his brother pulling him up the steps. He frowned, and yanked his arm away. "Richard, what the bloody hell are you doing? Let go of me!" He leapt up the steps in one quick movement of grace, before he turned and looked down, and held out his arms wide. "I am the champion!" he announced, grinning. "I am the winner!" Richard rolled his eyes again, and he plodded up the stairs to catch up with his quick, agile brother. "Winner of what, George? The day's not even started and already you're a 'winner' of something. He reached the top and stretched his muscles. George raised an eyebrow at him. "I-" he stated vainly, "am the winner of everything!", and he dashed into the school building before Richard could shout, "You're the best at throwing tantrums, then!", which was a phrase he often used against George when he expressed his 'greatness' at everything.

He started to follow George in when he felt an arm being thrown around his shoulders. He looked up into the goofy face of Mercutio Mannichini, a close, yet annoying friend of his. "Hey, Din-Dins!" he greeted loudly. "How's my BFF?"

Richard chuckled and shocked his head. "Mercutio…" he started. "You are the most loud mouthed person ever, and-" he raised an eyebrow, "are you wearing make-up?!"

Mercutio grinned. "Yep!" he said proudly. "It's the latest style!"

"The latest style?"

"Yeah!"

"I think the phrase, 'Florescent mad-man' comes to mind…"

"There's nothing wrong with being different, Din- Dins!"

Richard shook his head. "Only if you're you," he muttered.

Mercutio pouted and his lip wobbled. "Meanie…" he sulked.

Richard rolled his eyes again. "Whatever…"

A cold breeze swept through the air, and wrapped itself sinisterly around the two boys, causing them to shiver.

"Come on." Mercutio said, suddenly serious for once, "Let's go inside. God knows it's probably warmer in there than here. That is, if Headmaster Warwick has the heating on, which he won't."

The taller boy turned and skipped quickly up the rest of the steps, and stopped at the door. "Come ON, Din-Dins!" he moaned. "If I'm out here any longer, my hair's gonna go curly!"

"Your hair's already curly, genius!"

"What a great guess, Sherlock!" Mercutio marvelled sarcastically, clapping his hands.

"Whatever, Mercutio…"

Richard joined his eccentric friend at the door after climbing the rest of the steps, and rested his hand on the wooden frame. He turned to him. "Let's go inside… I need to find George."

"What has he run off again?!"

"Yeah. Probably to get into the teachers lounge and steal all the answer books for the Chemistry Exam on Wednesday. And their donuts and coffee."

"The teachers eat donuts?!"

"Well duh! How else do you think some of them are so fat?!"

"Weeell sorry, 'Mr I Know Everything And Like To Rub It In Everyone's Faces All The Time'!"

"Everybody's a critic…"

"Well it's true! You do like to rub your smartness in everyone's faces all the time!"

"Look!" Richard snapped. "Can we just go inside? God knows what George is doing!"

Mercutio gave a cheerful, optimistic smile. "Sure, why didn't you say so earlier? I could have had a full English breakfast by now!"

Richard responded by punching him on the arm, lightly though.

Mercutio pouted, but then grinned instead and rubbed his arm. "That's gonna leave a bruise, Din-Dins! Naughty Din-Dins, bad Din-Dins, you're an idiot, Din-Dins, I like to rub my big fat nose in all the time, Din-Dins-"

He was cut off as Richard sighed, grabbed him and pushed him through the school door. The door slammed behind them_. "My word…"_ Richard thought. _"The day hasn't even started yet, and already I'm feeling shattered. Bloody hell!"_


	2. Hal: The Back Poker

"Din-Dins!" Mercutio yelled, rubbing his head annoyed, glaring at Richard. "That hurt!"

His lip wobbled. "I'm telling Benvolio!"

He turned and ran down the corridor, screaming: "Benny-Kins! Bensy-Wensy! Ben-Bens! Richard pushed me through the door and made me hit my head! Benny-Kins, where are you!? **BENNY!?**"

Richard sighed and rolled his eyes for what was probably the 7th time that morning- he didn't know, he had lost count- and he decided not to tell Mercutio, who was now hollering like a banshee down the corridor, that Benvolio had probably not arrived at school yet. It was only 8:05. He, George and Mercutio were definite early birds- which was a surprise because George was an absolute lazy pig and a moody arse on Saturday mornings- and they were often seen mopping around the corridors of the school on weekday mornings_. (Though George always ran off to cheat his way out of homework by breaking into the Teachers' Lounge when no one was looking.)_

Richard was about to go after his extremely eccentric friend when his phone buzzed. He searched through his pocket and pulled out the lit up phone. _"A new message…"_ he thought. _"From Henry…"_

It read: _"Just arrived. At the entrance. Where the bloody hell r u? Hal ;-)" _

At the bottom it said: _"P.S. Has George raided the Teach's Lounge again?"_

Richard smiled at his friend's impatience and, quickly sent him a reply. He couldn't be bothered to go out in the cold again.

"_Yeah… The b*&% ?d left me outside to freeze my ass off, and I've had to babysit Mercutio! Lucky me! 9_9" _

"_You poor sod! ;-D" _Harry replied. _"Meet u in the locker area?"_

"_Sure."_

Putting his phone on silent mode after sending the message and placing it in his bag, Richard strolled confidently down the corridor to the Sixth Form's locker area.

The young adolescent placed his bag by his locker, before he opened it with his key. 452 was his locker number. Sliding the shiny key in, he turned the lock and opened the door. Inside, there was his PE kit and a folder as a spare in case he lost any of his other ones. "_Very organised…"_ he thought proudly, giving a small, smug smile, which he only did privately at most times. _"Good work, Richard."_

Suddenly, he felt someone prod him sharply in the back, which made him jump and sent shivers down his spine. He turned to see Harry smiling at him, a smile broadening and spreading from ear to ear. "Hey ya, Richard!" he beamed. "Having a nice morning?"

He winked at him. Richard sighed, turned around, placed his coat in the locker, before slamming it shut, and turned again to face his friend. "Hardly…" he rolled his eyes, which were now beginning to hurt from doing it so many times in the little time he'd been at the school that morning, and he folded his arms and pretended to pout. "Merc's been a nuisance, as usual."

Henry leaned against the set of identical lockers, only individual because of their numbers of the damage that he been done to them over the years, and he looked at Richard with a raised eyebrow. "Well, what DID you expect?" he stated, surprised at Richard for not knowing what seemed to be pretty obvious, "He IS Mercutio, after all!"

"Great guess, Sherlock!"

"Why, thank you Watson!" Sarcasm dripped through their words.

Henry looked around. "Where IS Mercutio?" he asked. The boy turned his head to look at his smaller friend. "I thought you said you were babysitting him?"

"I was…" Richard said, putting his bag over his shoulder after he had bent over to pick it up, "But the wacko's gone to find Benvolio."

"Why?" Henry asked again.

"I pushed him through the door because he was messing around and I was freezing my ass off out there and he started screeching that I had deliberately hit him on the head. He legged it down the corridor going: 'Ben-Bens! Benny-Kins! Bensy-Wensy! Din-Dins hit me! Waa Waa!"

He laughed at his impersonation and so did Henry. "Come on. Let's find Merc and George before they get themselves into trouble."

"As if they haven't." Richard said, rolling his eyes again, following Henry down the corridor to the Teacher's Lounge where George would probably be…


	3. Benvolio: The Least Insane One

_Madianna- Thanks for your reviews! :-D I hope you like this chapter!_

_Thank you everyone who has read this and my other stories! I love you all! :-D_

_So Mercutio's gone looking for Benvolio, who hasn't even arrived at the school yet! What havoc will he let loose now?_

…_..._

It did not take long to find George, hiding in the corner of the Teacher's Lounge in the dark with an impish smile on his face, and surprisingly, it did not take long to find Mercutio either. His yells and hollers for Benvolio, who still hadn't arrived yet, could probably be heard throughout the whole country, let alone the school!

"I can't find Bensy-Wensy!" Mercutio had wailed when Richard and Hal had found him searching through the bins outside the cafeteria. "He's hiding, I know it!" He pouted and stuck his head into the rubbish, soon followed by his entire body, with his legs left waving frantically in the air. "BENVOOOLIOOO!" the mad teen yelled, his voice echoing through the object he was stuck in. "BENVOOLIOOO! Yoo-hoo! Yo, Benny, are you in there?"

Both Hal and Richard rolled their eyes in almost perfect unison, and together, they both heaved the taller boy out with one big pull.

The bin fell over backwards and Mercutio rolled out, laying eagle-spread on his back. He looked up at the tired annoyed two, and gave a goofy grin. "I guess, he's not in there," was all he said, "maybe he's in the bathroom!" and he leapt up to his feet and dashed down the corridor again before Hal and Richard could even gasp or open their mouths in protests.

The two looked at each other and soon started to laugh. "He won't give up, will he?" Hal snorted.

"No." Richard replied, smirking. "Until he finds his 'Benny-Bens' he won't!"

"I bet you £20 that he won't find Benvolio in there."

"I bet you £25 that he will."

Hal's eyes flashed dangerously and mischievously. "Oooh! You're on!" he decided, before Richard could go back on it, and the two-shook hands.

They hadn't noticed that George had slunk off again.

The two boys waited a few minutes, talking about favourite TV shows and movies, when there came a distressed and defeated cry of: "He's not in there!" from Mercutio, and Hal raised a clenched fist in the air in triumph, while Richard face-palmed himself and let out a groan.

"I win!" Hal announced, his eyes sparkling in delight. "Pay up, Glossy!"

Richard frowned. "It's not 'Glosssy', it's 'Gloucester', Hal! How many times do I have to say it?!"

He sighed. "Honestly, you're as worse as Mercutio!"

"Don't care. Pay up!"

"I don't have £25 on me!"

"Sure you do!"

"No, I don't! I'll pay later. No, actually, NEVER."

"B £% ^d!" Hal swore, kicking the bin, which fell over. "No fair!"

"Yes fair! I don't have that kinda loot! Who do you think I am? The President of the USA?"

"YES!"

"Well, I'm not."

Hal swore again, and he started to kick the bin that now lay on the floor continuously. Richard smiled in his surprise victory, and smirked slightly as he watched his friend destroy the bin in his rage.

How it was good to laugh now and then…

_*** Meanwhile, Mercutio is STILL searching for Benvolio…***_

"Nope!" Mercutio cried, slamming a door shut, and turning to the next one. He opened it and looked inside. There came several screams from within, and he realised that he was in the Girls Bathroom. He gave a flashy grin and a toothy, flirtatious smile. "Whoops! Sorry, ladies!" He ducked as an item of clothing was thrown at him. "Hey!" he yelled annoyed. "That almost hit me!" He slammed the door shut, but opened it again and stuck his head round the door. "By the way, you haven't seen Benvolio have you?" Another item of clothing was thrown at him, and again he ducked. "I'll take that as a no, then." Mercutio quickly slammed the door shut, before turning around to head down the endless flight of doors again.

_***A few moments later**__*****_

Gliding smoothly down a flight of stairs, Mercutio jumped gracefully onto the floor and landed by a door. Without a moment's thought or hesitation, he barged straight through and stuck his head around the doorframe. "Hey, Headmaster Warwick!" he called rudely. "Have you seen Benvolio around anywhere?"

"No," came Warwick's reply. "I haven't."

"Nutty Fudgekins!" Mercutio cursed, kicking the wall and leaving a big black smudge of a foot imprinted onto it. "What about Romeo?"

"I haven't seen him either, Mercutio, and mind that wall! Come back at break to clean that off!"

"Hell no!" Mercutio yelled, and ran out of the room before Warwick could stop him.

…

"Come on Juliet!" Anne, daughter of Warwick cried joyfully. "I can't wait to get to school! I can't wait to see Mercutio and Hal! They're so funny!"

Her friend smiled at her. "Yes. They are aren't they? I can't wait to see Romeo! And Benvolio, too!'

Anne gave a grin. "They are such good boys…" she said. "Unlike 'cutio. Such a naughty boy..." Anne gave a girly giggle and bent down to pick up her school bag. She placed it over her shoulder, and turned to face the stairs. "Hermia, Isabel, Kate, let's go!" she called impatiently, frowning and tapping her fingers against the wall. "Mercutio, Benvolio, Romeo, Hal and George will be waiting for us! We don't want to keep them annoyed!"

"We're coming, Anne!" came a quick reply, soon followed by the rushing sound of trampling feet on carpet. Three pretty young teenage girls stood at the foot of the stairs. One had striking red hair, and pretty blue eyes, with purple nail varnish on her fingernails. Her eyes shone with a mischievous glint.

The second was tall and had similar hair colour to Anne, but had a more golden tint to it. She had brown, hazel coloured eyes and stood taller than the others. She smiled at Anne with a softness and sisterly affection.

The third had dark chocolate like brown hair, grey eyes, and a smile that could light up the room in seconds.

Anne beamed at the three of them. "Great!" she cheered. "You're all ready! Let's go!"

The girl with the red hair grinned even wider. "You really do like school, don't you, Anne?"

Anne smiled at her. "Yes, Hermia, I do."

Hermia winked an eye. "Or is it Richard you want to see the most?" she giggled.

Isabel, the girl with the hazel brown eyes and sisterly affectionate smile, laughed delightedly.

The other girl with the room lighting smile and dark chocolate hair, Kate, simply blushed, even though it wasn't her who was being teased.

Anne swatted the laughter away with the simple swipe of a hand. "Enough is enough, Hermia. I look forward to seeing Richard as much as the other boys…" and with that she opened the door to the house, and strolled confidently out, leaving the other girls behind. "Why won't she just admit it?" Hermia said to Juliet, "that she obviously likes him?"

Juliet simply shrugged and followed Anne out of the house, the other

two lagging behind them.

The minute Benvolio walked into the school building, Mercutio had leapt at him excitedly. "Benny, there you are, I was so worried, I couldn't find you at all, and Din-Dins hit me and I went around the whole school looking for you, and I got stuck in a rubbish bin and-"

Benvolio rolled his eyes, and turned to Romeo, who was standing nearby, for help. Romeo simply laughed at him and stood there doing nothing. Mercutio tugged at Benvolio's shirt and literally started to kiss him all over his face. Benvolio squirmed and pushed the overly eccentric boy away from him. "Mercutio, stop!" he cried disgustedly. "Get away from me, you weird person!"

Mercutio laughed. "You need to let yourself go a little, Bensy-Wensy." He stated. "Live a little!"

"Yeah, and end up like you? No thank you!" Benvolio said, mock horrified, raising his eyebrows.

Romeo smiled. "Let's go and find the others," he said, "they're bound to be somewhere around here." He turned to Mercutio. "Didn't you say that Richard was around here?"

"Yeah! Along with George and Hal."

"Right." Benvolio decided, slinging his school bag over his shoulder, "I'm not staying with 'Mr. Florescent Madman' here, I'm off to find someone who isn't insane. Who's with me?"

"I am." Romeo said, picking up his school bag over his shoulder as well, and he joined Benvolio's side.

"Right," Benvolio said again, "I'm off! Bye!" and he turned and walked away with Romeo following. Mercutio's face fell and he ran quickly after them. "Wait, you can't leave me on my own, now that I've found you, Benny!" He stopped and folded his arms, pouting. "You don't even know where they are!" He stomped his foot. **"BENNY! GET BACK HERE, NOW! BENNY!"**


	4. Meet George, Lennie, Prince, and a fight

_Bess Woodville- Thank you for your review! I'm so glad you like this! :-D_

_Madianna- Mercutio is just crazy! But he's amazing, too! _

_George, Richard's brother, is going to be called Clarence towards the end of this chapter and the rest of the story, because George Milton will appearing and it will get very confusing…_

_Enjoy, friends! :-D _

Hal jumped about excitedly. He, Richard, George, _(after they'd found him)_ Mercutio, Benvolio and Romeo all walked together in one big group down the corridor. Richard was chatting with Romeo and Benvolio, but his hand was gripped tightly on George's arm, so that he wouldn't run off again. George sulked, but he listened eagerly to Hal and Mercutio's conversation.

Just as they were approaching the door, they smiled at two figures walking towards them. "George M, Lennie!" Hal cried, waving at them frantically. "How are ya?"

The smaller figure of the two, wearing a brown cowboy hat very low over his face, looked up at them and gave a small smile. He looked up at the other one, much taller, bigger and stronger looking than him, who clutched at him anxiously with a big bear paw like hand and hid behind him, looking out scared, before hiding again behind his friend, who rolled his eyes and smiled at the group.

"Hi guys…" George said, waving his hand back in reply, before turning to the bigger boy hiding behind him and pulling him forward in one swift moment. Lennie stumbled and let out a surprised yelp. He tried to hide behind George again, but George pushed him forward. "Say hello, Lennie," he hissed. "Be polite and greet our friends."

Lennie gulped and slowly stepped forward to greet the group, who stood there smiling and waiting. "H-h-hello g-guys." he stuttered, leaning over to shake Richard's free hand.

"Careful, Lennie!" George warned, grabbing him suddenly. 'Don't shake his hand too hard!"

Lennie nodded.

"Okay, George."

Lennie leaned over again and shook Richard's hand, but gently. "Hello, Richard…" he smiled softly. "How are you?"

Richard smiled and patted Lennie on his arm. "Hello, Lennie, I'm fine thank you. Are you having a nice day?"

Lennie looked back over at George, before turning back and smiling and shaking his head eagerly, his eyes shining. "Yeah!" he chirped. "Me and George are doing everything together today!"

The group smiled and laughed. Richard patted Lennie's arm again. "That's good, Lennie, that's good."

Lennie retreated back to George's side, who smiled at him and placed his hand firmly on his shoulder, before turning to smile at the group. "Thanks guys…" he said.

"Ooh! Is little Lennie-Wennie being a good boy for Georgy-Worgy?" The friendly atmosphere was shattered as a sneering voice reached their ears. The group of now eight turned to see Edouard- Prince as he was known- standing before them, Somerset, Clifford and the Capulet boys standing around him.

Lennie cowered behind George, who stood protectively in front of him. The rest of them simply glared at him.

Richard growled. "What do you want, Prince?"

Edouard's eyes gleamed with glee. "Now, now, Richard, be civil. Your girlfriend wouldn't like it now, would she?"

Richard growled at him in response and clenched his fists tightly.

"Shut it…"

"Ooh! Gloucester's told me to shut it!" Prince cooed, turning to face his group of allies. "Hunchback boy's told me to shut it!"

The allies laughed, pointing at Richard and jeering at him.

Mercutio, standing beside Hal, and standing on a bench, leapt off and strode over to the bully, his eyes narrowed and glinting dangerously. He tapped him on the shoulder. Prince, still laughing, turned round to face him.

THWACK!

Mercutio's fist collided with Prince's face and sent him staggering backwards, and Somerset and Clifford caught him.

"That's for calling my friends names…" the teen growled, his breathing large and heavy. He flexed his fists and turned and walked back to Hal' s side, his posture proud and defensive.

Benvolio grabbed Mercutio's arm. "Are you nuts!?" he hissed in his ear. "That was Prince you just hit- Edouard- the heir to Lancaster! He'll kill you now!"

Mercutio turned a steady gaze to Benvolio's frightened one and squeezed his hand comfortingly. He was no longer goofing around. For once, he was being serious about something.

"I'll be okay, Benvolio…" he whispered. "I don't care who he is, he made fun of Richard, George, and Lennie, and he had it coming. I'd do the same for you too."

That stunned Benvolio, and he only squeezed Mercutio's hand tightly as a thank you. Mercutio smiled but then frowned as he heard Prince's yell.

"You gay bastard!" he fumed, staggering to his feet. "I'll kill you for this!"

"See?!" Benvolio whispered again. "I said he would!"

Mercutio said nothing.

The room was silent, spare Edouard's angry breathing, and everyone looked at the two teens anxiously, wanting to see what would happen, who would draw the next move.

Then Lennie laughed nervously, and the room sparked into life again.

"What you laughing at, you mentally retarded bastard?!"

Lennie looked up, suddenly scared and frightened. "N-nothin'!" he stammered. "N-nothin, I swear I ain't!"

Princes rounded up on him. "You laughin' at me?"

"N-no!"

"No son of a bitch is gonna laugh at me!"

"I wasn't! George, tell 'im I-"

THWACK!

Lennie was sent sprawling across the locker room, and he collided heavily into the bins and the wall.

"You spoilt, bullyin', mama's boy, bastard!" George cried, leaping onto Prince's back, his hands wrapped tightly around the taller boy's neck. "You hurt Lennie, I'll kill ya!"

Edouard's arms flailed around, trying to get George off of him, but George was strong and clung on, his legs waving around as Prince spun around frantically.

Richard ran over to see if Lennie was alright and Hal and Mercutio looked at each other, grinned, and leapt onto Prince as well, shouting in unison "Dog Pile!" and laughing as they did, which resulted in a large crash on the floor.

Fists and punches were aimed at Edouard's face, and Mercutio kicked at his nose, making a cracking noise and blood fly out all over him, but the boy merely laughed and continued to kick and punch him, a large smile on his face.

Hal tugged at his hair and spat at him, laughing gleefully as their victim cried out and howled in pain at their attacks, and he kicked him hard in between his legs, resulting in a large ear-piercing scream from Prince which made Hal laugh even harder.

George, in the meantime, howled in pain as Edouard crushed him with his back. Prince had fallen on top of him when he Mercutio and Hal had leapt at him, and now he couldn't get free.

The Allies and the Gang watched in horror at the attack. Who was going to stop this?!

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE?!"

Everyone turned to see Headmaster Warwick storm into the room in angry strides, Benvolio and Richard following quickly behind him.

Romeo could see Anne, Isabel, Hermia, Juliet and Kate behind the two boys, each with gasps of horror on their faces.

"Hal!" Kate gasped.

"George!" Anne yelled.

"Mercutio!" Hermia cried.

"PRINCE!" Warwick fumed. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE, NOW?!"

Hal and Mercutio clambered to their feet and off of Edouard, who wined in pain. George let out a yowl.

Warwick's eyes widened and he rushed over and pushed Prince off of George. He looked at the boy up and down before whipping his head round on Prince, who was rubbing his legs and wincing as he did so.

"Edouard, what did you do to George?!"

"What did I do?! What did they do?!" Prince yelled in anger, pointing his finger at Hal and Mercutio, who glared at him in pure hate.

Warwick looked back and forth at the two.

"What is going on?" he asked, shaking his head.

He turned to Benvolio. "You're a good student, Benvolio," he said. "What happened here?"

Benvolio looked at the floor, before he looked backup at the headmaster and spoke.

"Richard, Hal, Mercutio, Romeo and I were walking down the corridor with George." He pointed to George, standing by Richard and Isabel. Warwick frowned.

"Which one?" he asked, confused.

"Richard's brother."

"Oh." Warwick sighed. "You, Clarence. I'm going to call you that now; it's just too confusing. There are too many George's in this school!"

Clarence waved at him, grinning. "That's me! Clarence! Hooray!"

Warwick shook his head. "Continue, Benvolio." He said.

"We met George and Lennie here at the locker area. We said hello, and then Edouard came out of nowhere with his gang and started making fun of them. He called Richard 'Hunchback boy', and Mercutio punched him for it.

"Did you, Mercutio?"

Mercutio bit his lip nervously, but then nodded. "I did. And he had it comin'! He should have just left us alone!" he cried.

Warwick nodded. "Then what?" he asked.

"Edoaurd called him a 'Gay bastard', and that he was 'going to kill him for this'. Everyone was silent, and then Lennie laughed nervously- he was scared, sir- he wasn't laughing at anyone, but Edouard hit him for it, and Lennie went flying across the room and landed against the bins and the wall- he could have really hurt him, sir!"

Warwick nodded, and looked around. "Where is he? Where's Lennie?"

Benvolio pointed to a lump over by the corner, cowering in fear with its hands over its face. Warwick strode over to him calmly, and gently went down to his level and tapped him on the shoulder. "Lennie…" he whispered. "Are you alright?"

The hands slowly moved away, and Warwick gasped when he saw the damage on the poor boy's face. Blood caked the cheeks and the nose, his eyes were red and swollen, and cuts and bruises covered his hands and the rest of him, his blond hair tattered and messy.

"George…" he whispered. "I want George."

"What?" Warwick leaned forward to hear him, "What did you say?"

"I WANT GEORGE!" Lennie screamed, the volume of his voice knocking the headmaster backwards onto his back. "I WANT GEORGE!"

The terrified teen looked around frantically. "George?! Where are you, George?!"

George came strolling forward in one swift moment and took Lennie into his arms, rocking him backwards and forwards gently to soothe him. He stroked his hair and murmured soft words, and kissed the top of his head. Lennie whimpered and cried into George's brown jacket, clutching at it tightly and desperately.

Warwick watched and turned back to the others, who watched in silent horror. Even the Allies weren't laughing.

"What happened next, Benvolio?" he whispered very quietly, so that the sobbing boy couldn't hear him.

"George leapt at Prince and Prince tried to shake him off of him by swinging around, but George stayed on, and Richard went over to check on Lennie," Benvolio explained. "And Hal and Mercutio laughed and attacked Prince too. George ended up being squashed by him, because he fell over onto the floor. Mercutio kicked and punched at him, and Hal spat at him and pulled at his hair. They were both laughing and were enjoying it."

Warwick turned to look at the guilty pair, who looked at the floor, but were smiling.

"Richard and I ran off to get help, and we met you, sir. That's what happened…"

Benvolio finished his story and looked at the floor.

"I believe you, Benvolio…" Warwick stated softly. He turned to Hal and Mercutio, who were still grinning, and motioned them to come to him, which they did.

"You two, come with me to my office, I want a word with the both of you." He turned to Prince. "You too, Edouard." He turned to George, who was still tending to Lennie. "I'll come for you and Lennie later- he's not in trouble," and George nodded.

Warwick turned to the two groups. "Off to your forms. Now. All of you." He ordered, and they nodded.

Warwick grabbed Hal and Mercutio by the collars of their clothes and stormed off to his office, Prince trailing miserably behind him.

The other children looked at one another before they turned and headed towards their form rooms, no one saying anything.

The only people left in the room were George and Lennie, and the sound of crying and gentle shushes were the only things that could be heard…

_DUN, DUN, DUNNN! A fight! _

_POOR LENNIE!_

_Fav, follow and review please, or Mercutio will cry, and I'll have to do something drastic to shut him up! ;-) _


	5. Meet the rest of the Gang!

_Madianna- Thanks for your review! Glad you liked Mercutio and Benvolio!_

"Look at me! I'm a rockstar!" Clarence yelled, standing on the table and swinging his arms round in air guitar motion. Richard rolled his eyes.

"George, get down from there!"

"No!"

"Ned! Make him get down!" Richard sighed, exasperated. He turned his head to his oldest brother. "Please!"

Ned- Edward- Plantagenet, sat on his chair, his legs on the desk in front of him. He was wearing a pair of sunglasses and was smoking a cigarette. He lowered his glasses for a moment, looking at Richard and George, before lifting them over his eyes again and taking a puff of his cigarette lazily.

"George, as the oldest, the smartest, the hottest and the greatest of us all, I command you to get down from there, before the teacher comes in."

"Who are you, our mother? And no, no way are YOU the HOTTEST. That is obviously me, ain't that right Iz?" He turned to his girlfriend, raising his eyebrows.

"Sure." She replied, not bothered, "Whatever you say, George."

"Love you!" George cooed, before turning to face his brother, smirking, arms folded. He stuck his tongue out at him. "Told you!"

"Whatever…" Ned mumbled, taking another puff, "I don't care."

"Sure you don't!"

Clarence started tap dancing and waving his arms crazily. He started singing:

"'Cause we all just wanna be big rockstars

And live in hilltop houses, drivin' fifteen cars

The girls come easy and the drugs come cheap

We'll all stay skinny 'cause we just won't eat!

And we'll hang out in the coolest bars

In the VIP with the movie stars

Every good gold digger's gonna wind up there

Every Playboy bunny with her bleach blond hair-"

The door burst open, revealing Mercutio and Hal standing in the doorway.

"Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar!" Mercutio sang.

"Hey, hey, I wanna be a rockstar!" Hal joined in.

"And I want you all to shut up!" Ned shouted. "I'm tryin' to smoke in peace here!"

"Whatever…" Mercutio rolled his eyes, before his eyes widened and gleamed. "Hey, Ned! If you wanna smoke so badly, why don't you go and hang out with Tybalt and his cronies? They'll be glad to have in their big boys club!"

"Are you f*&^$ng retarded, Mercutio?!" Ned yelled. "I'd rather hang myself or hang out with Prince than hang out with that slob!"

"That can be arranged…" Mercutio said, eyes dark and gleaming still. He then laughed out loud, much to Ned's annoyance.

"Hal!" A girlish sequel came from over in the corner. Hal turned to see a girl fling herself at him, hugging him tightly. "What did Warwick do? What did he say? Are you in trouble?"

Hal gave her a confident smile. "Relax, Kate, I'm fine. Warwick gave us detention every break, lunch and after school for two weeks, but I'm fine."

Kate's eyes widened. "Two weeks?! How will I be able to see you?!"

Hal laughed. "Relax, baby, I'll find a way. Henry Plantagenet always finds a way…"

He lifted up her hand and kissed it. "I'm okay, Kate, I always am…"

He sat down on the table, and pulled Kate down beside him. "Now," he said lightly, "What's going on? Anything good?"

"Nah. Nothing."

"Great!" Hal cheered, clapping his hands together enthusiastically, "More stuff for me and Merc to do! "What you say, Merc? Shall we go and annoy Tibby?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Hell, no!" Benvolio cried. "Mercutio, you are not going to get in anymore trouble, you hear me?!"

Mercutio pouted. "AWWW, Benny!"

"No!"

"Hardass…"

"I heard that…"

Richard looked towards the door as it opened, and George and Lennie came in. Lennie was clinging onto George's arm, and George held a bloody tissue in his hand.

"How is he?" Richard whispered, as George sat down beside him."

"He's okay…"

"How long did it take you to stop him crying?"

"About 30 minutes."

Richard winced. Lennie's crying fits and tantrums were getting worse, and only George could stop them. What was going to happen to Lennie if something happened to him?

Richard shuddered. "He's okay now, though, isn't he?"

"Yeah. He's okay."

Richard leaned over and saw Lennie dabbing at his face with a bear paw hand. The blood had been wiped off, but the cuts remained, and were sore and red. It would take a while for them to heal.

Richard winced again.

He patted George on the shoulder and smiled at him kindly. "Good thing he's got you, George. What would he do without you?"

"I don't know, and I don't like to think about it." George said sharply. "I don't want to know, and Lennie doesn't need to worry. He does that too much."

Richard nodded.

Just then, the door opened again, and Tybalt strolled in, soon followed by Heathcliff, who was grumbling and mumbling angrily under his breath.

"Oooh!" Mercutio yelled, clapping his hands delightedly, "Look, Hal! Tibby's come to play!"

Hal laughed. "Hey, Tibby!" he jeered. "Want play with a ball of string?"

Tybalt growled. "Shut it, Lancaster scum!"

Hal mock-gasped. "Oooh! You've just insulted Prince as well, you know! And Harry! And Henry!"

"Who?"

"Harry! He's another student, who's Lancastrian, and Henry Tudor's one too!"

"Whatever…"

The door then opened, and the Form Tutor came in.

"Ok, Class, settle down! Form time is now in session."

"What, are we in court?" Mercutio giggled.

The Form Tutor raised an eyebrow. "Sure, Mercutio…"

The computer switched on and the register popped up on the screen.

"Ok. Silence for the register!"

Everyone went silent.

"Juliet."

"Here, sir!"

"Tybalt."

"Whatever, dude."

"Danceny."

"Here."

"Cathy."

"Here, sir!"

"Heathcliff."

"Yeah, I'm here."

"Mercutio."

"Aye, aye, Captain!'

"Milton."

"Here."

"Benvolio."

"Here, sir!"

"Romeo."

"Here, Mr!"

"Anne."

"Here!"

"Isabel."

"Here, sir."

"Richard."

"Here, sir!"

"Clarence."

"YO!"

"Edward."

"Right here, man!"

"Edmund."

"Here, sir."

"Hal."

"That's me, baby!"

"Lennie."

"U-uh… Here!"

"Tourvel."

"Here."

"Kate."

"Here, sir!"

"Vicomte."

"What the hell you want?!"

"And Cecile."

"Here, sir!"

Ping! The computer sent the register off and the teacher stood up.

"Vicomte!" he frowned. "Are you chewing gum?!"

Vicomte, with his legs on the desk, opened his mouth, revealing chewed up, wet gum.

"Ewww!" Mercutio giggled. "Cool! Hey, Valmont, give me some!"

"Get your own!"

"Vicomte-"

"Valmont to you!"

"VALMONT, please get rid of the gum! No gum allowed in school."

"Uhhh! Fine," the strikingly handsome adolescent sighed, getting to his feet and strolling over to the bin angrily. He spat it out and went back to his seat.

"Thank you, Valmont."

"Whatever." He sulked.

The teacher clapped his hands. "Now, Class, I have an announcement to make. As you know, it'll be Christmas soon-"

"It's November!" Hal interrupted.

"And to celebrate, the school is arranging-"

"A Nativity Play!" Edward shouted.

"A dance for the Year 10s, 11s, and the Sixth Formers."

"SWEET!" Clarence cheered. "A chance for me to score with some hot chicks!"

Isabel cleared her throat loudly. Clarence gave her a goofy smile. "Whoops. Sorry dear!"

"Better."

"It will be held on the last day of school- the 20th of December." The teacher continued. "And everyone can bring in food, drinks, wear non-uniform, and of course- dates." He winked an eye at the children, and picked up his jacket.

The bell rang for first period and the class stood up and picked up their school bags.

Richard turned to George, who was busy helping Lennie put his belongings in his bag. "You'll be okay?"

George looked up at him, surprised. "No one needs to be worried about me…" he stated firmly. He turned to Lennie, patted him on the arm, and walked out, Lennie hurrying behind him.

"Richard?" He turned to see Anne looking at him concerned. "Are you alright?"

Richard shook his head and smiled. "Yeah, I'm okay. I've got English first, you?"

Anne smiled at him. "Yeah, I'm in the same class as you, silly!" She shoved him slightly, and laughed. Richard blushed in embarrassment.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot…"

"Hey, lovebirds!" Mercutio called, Hal standing next to him, "Let's go, before Hal and I end up getting another detention!"

"Not another!" Hal groaned.

Richard smiled. "Ok, we're going!" and he motioned for Anne to go first. He smiled as he watched her go, before following her out the door.

He definitely knew who he was going to ask to go with him to the Christmas Dance!


	6. Plurals Disaster!

"So…" Mercutio asked, leaning to Richard's side so he could see his work, "Who are you asking to this dance thing?"

"Don't know." Richard lied, trying to focus on his worksheet about plurals, "Haven't decided yet."

"Let me guess. Her name begins with A and ends in E, with two N's in between!" Mercutio teased, and started making kissy noises, and was silenced when Richard hit him on the head with his English Book.

"OW!"

"Shut up, Mercutio!"

"Bully!"

"What's all this noise?" their teacher, Mr Gaviston demanded. "Well? Mercutio? Richard?"

Richard could feel himself blush with embarrassment as all the students turn their heads to look at the guilty pair. Hal sniggered.

"Well, Richard's got a cru-" Mercutio started, but Richard covered his mouth with his hand before he could go any further.

"Yes, sir, Mercutio's right, I've got a **cramp** in my foot, and err, Mercutio here was teasing me about it. WEREN'T you Mercutio?"

Mercutio nodded frantically, but not for that reason.

The teacher raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly. "Alright, but let's remember that if we want to SAY something in class, don't SHOUT and raise your hand first, got it?"

Richard nodded, as did Mercutio, who was turning blue.

When the teacher turned around, Richard lifted up his hand off Mercutio's mouth.

Mercutio gasped for air, and scowled at Richard. "Damn it, Din-Dins, you've got a tight grip!"

Hal sniggered again and Mercutio stuck his tongue out at him. "Shut it, Hal!"

The teacher turned his head around. "What was that, Mercutio? What did you say?"

"I said the men **scowled. **Instead of the man scowled, sir. It's it the plural books, sir."

Mr Gaviston flicked through the book on his desk. "Well so it does!" he cried surprised. "Good find Mercutio!"

Mercutio beamed happily.

When the teacher turned around, Hal leaned over to him and whispered: "Did you know that was in the book?"

Mercutio turned and grinned at him. "Nah. I just needed to think of something that rhymed with your name. Hal. Scowled."

Hal frowned. "But **scowl** rhymes better, not** scowled.**

The other teen shrugged his shoulders. "Hal, scowl, scowled… What's the difference?"

"Well-"

Richard intervened. "Look," he said. "I don't want to get in anymore trouble because of you two, so can you please be quiet?"

Hal grinned. "Why so urgent, Dickon?" he teased. "Because Mercutio was going to blab your little secret to everyone, including the teacher?"

Richard frowned. "No, I just want to get on with my work-"

"Admit it, you like her."

"No, I don't-"

"You do, you do!"

"NO I DON'T!"

The teacher spun round. "Right! That is it! Mercutio, go and sit next to Paris- maybe he'll make something out of you that's good."

"That's mean!" Mercutio cried. "Abuse! Abuse! I'm calling the NSPCC on you! And Child line!"

"Yeah, you meanie!" Hal joined in. "You mean old poo-poo head!"

The teacher turned red. "Right! Mercutio, Hal! Outside! Now! I'll get Headmaster Warwick to come and speak to you to personally. I know what you two did this morning."

Mercutio gasped. "You saw me going into the ladies bathroom?! You pervert!"

"OUT!"

"Pervert, pervert!" Hal sang. "Teacher is a pervert! Hangs out with Family Guy's Herbert the Pervert!"

The whole class laughed, and that lit the spark.

"OOOUUUTTT!" Mr Gaviston yelled. "NNNOOOWWW!"

Laughing, the two teens got to their feet and walked out. "Old grouch…" Mercutio tittered.

"Old git…" Hal sniggered.

The teacher slammed the door.

The class was silent. Mr Gaviston slowly turned to face the class; his face was red and bulging.

"Now, children…" he stammered. "What you saw was a, a… Well, at least, YOU know how to behave and-"

"Hey, look!" Clarence yelled, standing up and pointing to the door, "Go Mercutio! Go Hal!"

"WHAT?!" The old English teacher roared, spinning round to face the door. He gasped and did a double take.

Hal and Mercutio were bending over with their trousers down, and they were mooning at the teacher!

The whole class erupted into laughter- even Richard thought it was funny!

On Mercutio's backside, there was in red paint, the word: TEACHER'S, and on Hal's: A PERVERT!

"Hal! Mercutio! Hal! Mercutio!" the class clapped eagerly.

"Stop it!" the old teacher bellowed. "Stop it right now, or I'll-"

He turned round to see Mercutio and Hal giving him the finger and making funny faces on the glass of the door.

The poor teacher turned white and fainted right there on the spot!

Benvolio and Richard gasped, but the rest of the class exploded.

Clarence, rolled over onto the floor, clutching at his sides desperately as his eyes filled with tears that spilled out onto his checks.

The door burst open and Mercutio and Hal strode in, bowing and waving at the roaring, appreciative crowd.

"We are the champions!" the two sang.

The crowd cheered and roared- apart from Richard and Benvolio- and Mercutio and Hal grinned and laughed hysterically at the poor teacher lying on the floor.

Their laughter was short lived, when Warwick blasted in, his eyes narrowed, his face red and viens throbbing in his forehead.

The crowd gasped, but the troublemakers hadn't noticed.

"Pervert, pervert! Teacher is a pervert! Hangs out with Family Guy's Herbert the Pervert!"

The class looked at one another, then back at the troublemaking pair.

Their chant died down suddenly and Hal narrowed his eyes. "What?" he asked, worried. "What?"

Clarence pointed to Warwick with a shaking finger and the two turned around.

Warwick stood there with his arms folded and his foot tapping.

"Oh crap…" Mercutio murmured

"We're so screwed…" Hal whispered

Uh Oh! Looks like Hal and Mercutio are in DEEEEEP trouble! :-)

What will happen next? Read more to find out!


	7. Eavesdropping and Confessions

_Friday, 21__st__ December, Apocalypse Day…_

The bell rang for break, and the excited class leapt to their feet and dashed out of the computer lab, tripping and pushing impatiently to get to their friends outside.

Strolling down the corridor, Richard smiled as he passed numerous classrooms. The place was quiet now, as most of the children were outside or in the bathrooms.

He turned and headed down towards the music block, where there would usually be a group of kids lounging around.

However, as he headed towards the door leading outside, he thought he heard a guitar playing softly somewhere.

He turned around and peeked through one of the music rooms. George sat there, hunched over a guitar and was singing in a soft voice:

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see_

_That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be_

_I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about_

_And she's got everything that I have to live without_

_Drew talks to me, I laugh 'cause it's so damn funny _

_And I can't even see anyone when he's with me_

_He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,_

_I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night._

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?_

_And there he goes, so perfectly,_

_The kind of flawless I wish I could be_

_She better hold him tight, give him all her love_

_Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky 'cause_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light_

_I'll put his picture down and maybe_

_Get some sleep tonight_

_He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar_

_The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart_

_He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do_

_He's the time taken up, but there's never enough_

_And he's all that I need to fall into._

_Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see…_

George's voice slowed down and the guitar stops playing. Richard can hear and see him shudder, and his breath catch in his throat. Then he can hear sobbing.

Opening the door wide, Richard sneaks in and stands behind George. "I didn't know you liked that song," he says.

The other teen spins round bewildered, and he almost falls of his chair. "What are ya doin' eavesdroppin' on me like that?!"

He picks up his guitar. "What are ya doin' here anyway?"

Richard steps back a little. "I was just listening. I didn't know you liked that song, or that you played a guitar."

"Well, now you do know!"

Richard paused a little, finding the right words to say. "I know who you were singing that song for…"

George turned his hat-covered head towards him. His eyes narrowed. "What?!" he snapped. "What do you mean? I was just singing that song because I like it!"

Richard steps a bit closer. "No," he whispers. "I know who you were singing it for."

George looks at him, and then slowly lowers his head in defeat. "I-I-I can't tell anyone. YOU can't tell anyone, ESPECIALLY not them."

"Someday you may have to."

"No! I-I can't."

Richard places a hand on George's shoulder. "George, I know what it's like to feel that way about someone."

George looks up and frowns. "Yeah," he says. "But you like someone who is opposite to us. Me, it's someone who's the same as us. I-I'm being sinful ain't I?"

Richard shook his head. "Not unless you believe in the church."

"Then I don't!"

Richard gave a smile. "Coming with us to the Christmas Dance tonight, George?" he asked, changing the subject.

George gave a similar smile. "Yeah…" he said softly. "I'm going. We're both going."

"O.K. See you there then."

"Yeah… see you."

Richard turned around to go and walk out the door, when George called out: "Richard…"

Richard turned around. "Yeah?"

"…Thanks. Thank you."

Richard gave a bigger smile. "Anytime."

The two parted ways, and Richard strolled back down the corridor, to the doors that lead to the outside world. George picked up his music equipment, closed the door behind him and left, walking in the opposite direction to Richard.

That was when Rosaline came out of the shadows, Elizabeth Woodville behind her. Looks and frowns of shock and horror masked their faces. They looked at one another in disbelief.

They had heard everything….

Uh, oh, I sense a fight!

What is George's secret? What's going on?

Send me messages to guess!

Find out in the next chapter! ;-D


	8. Banquo and Macbeth's CRAAZZY story!

_Madianna- George can be really sweet and emotional to write about sometimes. He's a real tearjerker..._

_So Rosaline and Elizabeth heard George's private confession about his feelings towards someone he's very close to. Who will they tell?_

_Time to meet some new characters! :-D_

* * *

"You know we're all going to die today," Mercutio stated, matter-of-factly, to Hal and Richard outside in the school grounds.

"We can't die!" Hal cried. "Not at school! I wanna have some fun at least if we're going to die today!"

Richard frowned and crossed his arms. "We're not going to die, Hal, Mercutio's just being silly."

"Yes we are!" Mercutio protested indignantly.

"I've read it in those magazines! They never lie!"

Richard raised an eyebrow. "Oh really?... Well, you read too much crappy nonsense. We're not going to die today, and that's final!"

"But!-"

"Final!"

As Mercutio sulked, three people came up behind them. One tapped Richard on the back, and he gave a great big smile as Richard recognised him.

"Geoffrey!" he squealed. "Where have you been, I've haven't seen you at all today!"

Geoffrey shrugged his shoulders. "I've been having to sort out all the teachers' crap for them. Why Warwick can't do it is far beyond me…"

"Because he's an arse!" a smaller person next to Geoffrey cried out.

"Quiet, John," Geoffrey said, ignoring the pout John gave him. "God, you're such a pain. Isn't he Rich?" He turned to the third figure, which was taller than him, and rolled his eyes.

Rich shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really care…" he mumbled.

"Mummy's Boy!" Geoffrey taunted.

To John, he jeered, "Daddy's Pet! What am I, eh? The forgotten one?"

Richard frowned. "You're not forgotten, Geoff. You've got us!"

"Yeah!" Mercutio chirped. "You're our BFF no matter what!"

"Hey!" Hal objected. "What about me, Merc?!"

"Don't worry, Hal," Mercutio reassured him, you're my Partner In Crime, the ultimate BFF!"

The two high-fived.

"Booyah!" They chorused.

* * *

"Hey, don't forget me!" A voice cried out, and a pair of strong, sturdy arms wrapped themselves around Richard and Geoffrey's shoulders.

Mercutio beamed. "You too, Vicomte!"

"VALMONT!" the sturdy teen replied angrily.

"Okay! Okay! I get the point!"

George and Lennie materialised by Valmont's side. "Us too, right George?" Lennie asked.

George smiled. "Right Lennie…"

"Us too!" Hermia, Kate, Juliet, Anne and Isabel chorused, giving great big grins.

Just then, Harry came down the stairs, followed by Henry Tudor, Heathcliff, and Cathy.

Hal grinned and greeted Harry warmly, too warmly, who gasped and dropped his RE books.

"Let me get those, Harry," Hal apologised. He bent down, picked up the books and handed them back to the smaller boy, who gave a grateful smile.

"Henry Tudor!" Mercutio squealed. "Harry Plantagenet! Two Lancastrians, but loyal friends to The Gang, right guys?"

Tudor smiled a little. "Still crazy, Merc?" he grinned.

"Yep!" Mercutio beamed proudly, puffing out his chest. "Always have been, always will be!"

Richard turned to Heathcliff, who looked angry. "What's wrong, Heath?" he asked.

Heathcliff growled. "That bastard Linton's shoved his big nose in again, I hate him! Just because he's richer than me, he thinks he can go ahead and try to suck up to Cathy."

"Heathcliff, he's not that bad-" Cathy objected.

The angry teen spun round. "Not that bad?! What are you saying, Cathy?!"

"I'm just saying that-"

Heathcliff backed away. "Oh, so now you like him, do you? Well, fine. Go and hang out with the snobs and suck-ups than true friends, Cathy!"

He turned and ran off in the direction of the Design + Technology Department.

"Jeez, what's up with him?!" Mercutio asked.

"Oh, Heathcliff's like that sometimes…" Cathy stated simply. "But his possessiveness and obsession with me and getting back at the Lintons is creeping me out a bit."

"It could get dangerous," Richard warned. "Be careful."

Cathy smiled. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. He just needs to cool down a bit."

* * *

A loud argue could be heard behind them, and The Gang turned to see what was going on.

"For the last time, Banquo, it's not superstition! What those creepy, wacked out Voodoo girls said was true! One day, I'll be running the sports stadium-"

"Yeah, but remember what they said about me, Macbeth? Remember what they said to me? You run the place, but my future son will inherit everything, and his son, and his son, and his-"

"Yeah, I know! Quit bragging about it!"

"Me!? I don't even believe in it!"

"Well if you did, then why did you even mention your prophecy up?!"

"Well, I…."

The Gang looked at each other and rolled their eyes as the two students argued, who were unknowingly attracting attention with their raised voices.

"I don't even have a son!" Banquo yelled. "I may never will!"

"What if you do though?"

"Well-"

"GUYS!" The Gang yelled, surprising the two and the other crowds around them. "Stop fighting!"

Banquo and Macbeth came over, frowning.

"What's all this hubabaloo?" Clarence, who had joined the group during the argument, asked amusedly.

"Banquo and I met these three weird voodoo cheerleader girls down by the rubbish dumpsters in the basketball court outside the cafeteria." Macbeth explained.

"And they predicted that Macbeth would own the sports stadium downtown." Banquo added. "And that I wouldn't have anything, but my future son, and his son and his etc.… would one day inherit it."

"And now we're fighting over it." Macbeth finished.

Hal burst into a fit of laughter. "Voodoo Cheerleader Girls?!" he giggled. "Down by the cafeteria?!… YOU owning the sports stadium downtown?!… Oh, please, this too rich, too rich!"

"But we did see them!" Banquo protested. "They were pretty, but looked like vampire-witches too!"

"Vampire-Witches!?" Valmont snorted, laughing uncontrollably. "Are you two on drugs or something?!"

"No!" Macbeth and Banquo cried in unison.

"We did see them!"

"Vampire-Witches and also Voodoo Cheerleader Girls!?" Mercutio awed, eyes wide and gleaming. "Cool! Can see them too? I want my future read!"

"Yeah, me too!" Clarence piped up. "I want to know if I'm gonna be filthy stinking rich when I'm older!"

"Unlikely…" Ned-Edward- snorted. His reply from Clarence was a death glare and a whack round the head with his hand.

"Guys, I don't think we should meddle with the future," Harry said cautiously. "Shouldn't we leave that for God to decide? Do we really want to know whether we die young or not?"

"Please, Harry, don't give me another God lecture…" Hal moaned. "Don't be such a baby like John. It's just a game. It's probably not even real!"

"It is!" Banquo assured him. "It's real! They predicted that Macbeth would get a grade A in his Geography exam this morning, even though he didn't revise and he sucks at it, and he did!"

"Yeah!" Macbeth added. "It's all true! Wait…" he frowned, and then gasped. "I don't suck at Geography!" He punched Banquo on the arm, and the latter laughed.

"Yes you do!" he giggled. "You don't even know where the UK is on a map!"

"That because I have difficulty in readin' small print!" he pouted, his thick Scottish accent coming through in his annoyed words.

"Can we just see these weird chicks?" Clarence interrupted. "Before break finishes and Warwick gives Hal and Merc here another detention for being two seconds late to class."

"Not another!" Hal moaned, and quickly followed Macbeth and Banquo down to cafeteria, where the "Vampire-Witches, Voodoo Cheerleader Girls' supposedly were...

* * *

_So Macbeth and Banquo have been predicted many great things. Are they true?_

_Review please, or I'll set Mercutio on you..._


	9. Finally admitting emotions

_Madianna- Yes, Rich is Richard the Lionheart, and John is Prince John. Geoffrey is the middle brother. He died in a jousting accident aged 27 in 1186, so no one really know that much about him. They're in a play, made into a film, called, "The Lion In Winter". It's about them and their father, Henry II, mother, Eleanor of Aquitaine, and their fight for the English Crown. Geoffrey's my favourite of the three boys..._

_Heathcliif and Cathy are on The Gang's side. (Otherwise, they wouldn't be hanging out with them! :-D)_

_Yes, it's quite amusing to see the monarchs all the same age and in school together..._

_Enjoy! :-D_

* * *

"They're down here," Banquo said, leading them down the path. "Just round the corridor."

Clarence rubbed his hands together with glee. "I can't wait to find out my future…" he grinned, eyes glinting.

"You don't actually BELIEVE this story do YOU?" Valmont asked seriously. "I tell you, Macbeth and Banquo are nutters. I bet you they take drugs."

"Macbeth, yes, Banquo, no." Geoffrey said, eyebrow raised.

"Why not Banquo?" John asked, sulking behind Geoffrey and their oldest brother, Rich, who didn't seem bothered by this at all.

"Because Banquo smart enough NOT to take drugs, and Macbeth's a loner who's desperate for attention."

"That's true," Hal remarked. Then he frowned. "But Banquo believes this too, and doesn't seek attention, so are they telling the truth?"

Geoffrey shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me, let's just wait and see."

At the back, George walked side by side with Lennie, who once again clutched at his arm frantically.

"Are we going to die today, George?" he asked, worried.

George shook his head. "No, no Lennie, we're not. It's not true."

"Well, what is, then?" Lennie replied.

George looked away.

"_That I love you more than you could ever imagine,"_ he thought.

"George?" Lennie whispered. "George!"

"What?" he hissed back.

"Are Macbeth and Banquo telling the truth?"

"I don't know…"

Lennie thought for a moment, before leaning in and whispering in George's ear: "If we have to die, George, I'd die with you. You're the bestest friend I've ever had, and I want you to know I love you so much, George."

George chocked out a cry, and turned his head away. _"How?"_ he thought._ "How do you love me, Lennie? Which way is it?"_

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Are you okay, George?" Lennie whimpered. "I haven't upset you have I?"

"No, No, you haven't upset me, Lennie. I-I love you as well. Sure, at times, you're annoying, but you're my best friend too."

Lennie grinned. "Like brothers, George? At my wedding, you could be my best man! And I could be yours at your wedding!"

George nodded, looking at the ground as he felt his heart break. "If we find anyone…" he murmured.

"Sure we will, George! She'll be so pretty and nice, and she'll have soft hair too! She'll cook me things, and give me puppies to play with, and we'll all live happily ever after!" Lennie declared, his eyes wide and dreaming. "And you can visit us anytime you like!"

George said nothing, but a lone tear trickled down his check and dropped onto the dirt on the ground.

Lennie noticed. "George? I have upset you, haven't I?"

George said nothing. Lennie grabbed hold off his hand, and George felt a fire explode inside him. He felt butterflies in his chest. He felt something new that overpowered him, and he knew what that was, and he knew that he could never have it. Lennie had just proved that with what he said.

He let out another choked cry.

"George, look at me, please!" Lennie cried. "I didn't mean no harm!"

Richard and the others turned around. Richard's eyes grew dark. He knew what was going on.

"_George…"_ he willed. _"Don't do something you'll regret."_

As if his wish had worked, George sensed Richard looking at him, and he nodded at him.

Richard felt a wave of relief, but that turned into a block of icy horror when George looked up at Lennie, tears streaming down his face, suddenly leant up, kissed his friend on the check, before dashing off down the corridor, sobbing.

There was a stunned silence, and Lennie whirled around to face the others, a look of shock on his face, and a hand held on his check where George had briefly kissed him.

"What did I do?" Lennie whimpered. "Why did he run off? Why did he…"

Just then, Clarence, Macbeth and Banquo ran up to them.

"They're gone!" Banquo cried. "The Voodoo, Vampire-Witches Cheerleader Girls are gone!"

"They were never real, then!" Hal crowed triumphantly.

Clarence pouted, turned to the pair and said: "I'm never trusting you two again…"

"You are on drugs," Valmont added, sneering.

* * *

"George!" Lennie cried. "It's all my fault!"

"No, no, Lennie…" Richard assured him. They were inside the school building. "It isn't."

"I hurt him! Hurt him bad!"

"He's upset-"

"Because of me!"

"What did you say to him?"

I told him about the future, finding a pretty lady, how much I loved him like a brother, a best friend, and he got all upset. It's my fault!"

"_Oh God…"_ Richard thought.

"There, there…" He patted Lennie's back. "It'll be okay. George will come back soon. He always does."

"No! Not this time!"

Hal and Clarence came running up. "The bell's about to go, break's about to end. We're searching everywhere." Hal said sadly. He looked at Lennie. "We're doing all we can."

* * *

"Thanks…"

George took the biscuit Harry gave him and ate it gratefully. Harry cocked his head to one side. "Why did you run away?" he asked. "I saw you. You looked really upset."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Lennie's really upset you know. He's in tears."

George turned his head away. "I know."

Harry, wearing his cross around his neck, and a bible in his hand said: "I don't know if I'll ever find love…" he said. "But whenever something bad happens, I take comfort in Christ, and God, and that helps me get through the pain."

George said nothing.

"People think I'm strange, and mad, and I am," Harry continued. "But I stay true to what I believe in, and I believe in God. It's why I'm called 'Holy Harry'."

George looked up and mumbled: "I don't really believe in God. The Church says that people like me are sinners and abomination."

Harry frowned. "The Church think they are God's messengers, but they're wrong. No one alive is. The only person who ever will be was his son, Jesus Christ. I am religious, George, and I don't think you're a sinner for who you are."

George smiled. "Thank you, Harry."

* * *

Hal looked up as the bell rang. "It's the end of break…" he said. "We'll have to stop for now."

Lennie's head whirled up. "No, we can't stop!" he cried. He turned to Richard, and tugged at his sleeve. "Richard, tell Hal we can't stop!"

Richard slowly pulled Lennie's desperate hand away. "I'm sorry, Lennie, we have to go to lessons now…"

The scared teen's eyes widened and he flung himself onto the floor. Richard's heart leapt to his chest as he realised that Lennie was having one of his tantrums/fits, and only George could calm him.

"I want George!" Lennie cried. "I WANT GEORGE!"

* * *

"I know you love him," Harry stated. "More than the bonds of brotherhood and friendship…"

George looked up at him through his brown fringe and the hat covering the top of his face. He took a deep sigh.

"How long?" Harry asked curiously, "How long have you felt this way towards him?"

"I can't remember," George confessed. "I've known him for such a long time, that I-I can't remember."

Harry nodded. "It's okay to feel like that."

"That what Richard told me."

"What?"

"Richard," George said, "he knows."

"And he's okay with it?"

"Yes."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No. Apart from you."

From behind a bin, Rosaline and Elizabeth watched, a phone in their hands with the record button on...

* * *

"I've sent a few teachers to look for him," Warwick said, "but you have to go to Lesson 3 now."

"Can I stay with Lennie?" Richard asked.

Warwick nodded. "Yes, you can."

He looked over at Lennie, who was laying on the floor sobbing. "He'll need the comfort right now…"

* * *

"How does Lennie feel towards you?" Harry asked.

"Like a brother," George said sadly. "He said so himself."

"Have you ever told him you loved him?"

"All the time."

"And how does he react?"

"He says: 'Like a brother, George?' and I say, 'Yes, Lennie.'"

"Have you ever said no?"

"No? No, I never have."

"Why don't you then?'

"What, say no to him? He won't understand? What will I say to him?!"

"Tell him the truth," Harry said firmly yet simply.

George's eyes widened. "Are you serious?! Lennie doesn't know about same gender love. It confuses him."

"Well, explain it to him then."

George's eyes darkened, and he glared at Harry. "You're making this sound a lot easier than this is…"

"Listen to me," Harry said. "Admit your feelings, or you may regret it someday."

"Even if it is Lennie?"

"Even if it is."

George nodded. "Okay, Harry."

* * *

"Why did George do that?" Lennie asked Richard once he'd eventually calmed down. "Why did he run off? Why did he…"

He held his hand to his kissed cheek, and Richard patted him gently.

"He cares about you a lot, Lennie," he said.

"But do YOU go around kissing Hal or Mercutio or Geoffrey on the check?"

"No," Richard frowned. "No, I don't…"

* * *

"What about what people will say about me?" George asked, worried, his head in his hands.

"Relax…" Harry said, patting him on the back, "There are many males out there in the world who like other males. It's called Homosexuality, George. Or 'Gay,' as other people call it."

"What will I do? What will I say?"

Harry's face went serious and George looked back at him in anxiety.

"Do you love him?" he asked him.

"Yes," George nodded. "Yes, I do."

"Then you needn't be afraid of loving someone just like everyone else does. Be proud of who you are."

George nodded. "Yes. Yes, you're right, Harry!"

He stood up and looked down at the other boy proudly.

"I'm not afraid! I'm not afraid!" he yelled.

"Yes!" Harry cheered. "Be proud of who you are!"

"My name is George Milton!" George announced. "I'm 16 ½ and I live in Middleham, England. I'm in love with Lennie Small, my best friend, and I am proud to say it! I'm proud to admit it!"

"Be proud!" Harry encouraged.

"I am proud!" George replied.

"Be proud!"

"I am proud!"

"Be proud!"

"I am proud!"

"BE PROUD!"

I AM PROUD!"

George's voice echoed out onto the empty playground, and down below, Mercutio, Hal, Warwick and Benvolio cheered.

"Go, George!" Mercutio yelled.

"Be who you wanna be!" Hal applauded.

"SAY IT LOUD, AND SAY IT PROUD!" they hollered together.

George looked down, and saw them cheering him, smiled, and waved back eagerly.

Harry beamed at him. "Feel better now, George?"

"Yes." George breathed. "Yes, I am."

Harry's face went serious again. "Now," he said. "It's time to face the music."

The look of worry spread across George's face again.

"You mean?"

"Yes. You need to tell Lennie you love him. Before it's too late."

* * *

_Blimey, this chapter took AGES to write, but I'm glad I did. Now we can get somewhere._

_So George has finally admitted his love for Lennie with a little help from a nice student named Harry Plantagenet. (Henry VI), and now he has to face the music and tell Lennie about how he feels._

_But Rosaline and Elizabeth have recorded the whole thing on tape, and what will they do with it? Who will they tell?_

_Stay tuned for more to find out! ;-)_


	10. Geoffrey kicks butt!

Mercutio pressed his nose up against the cold window, silently pleading for P.E to go quicker. They would be going home soon. Headmaster Warwick would close the school at lunch, hopefully, if he was still in a nice mood, though Mercutio doubted that very much.

When it came to major holidays, like Summer, Warwick would be the meanest teacher ever and keep them in till half 3, when other schools would close at 12, because their headmasters were nice.

Warwick was mean.

"Hey, daydreamer!" Hal called from the door. "Stop thinking about Queen Mab, and let's play dodge ball!"

"If we die today, she'll save me!" Mercutio called back, grabbing a ball and throwing it at Hal's face.

Hal ducked agilely and smiled. "In your dreams, Merc!"

"In your nightmares! I'll make sure that she makes you dream of something foul!"

"Like what?"

"Like, like those wacked out weird Voodoo Cheerleader Zombie Whatever Girls Macbeth and Banquo saw!" Mercutio yelled, catching the ball as Hal chucked it his head.

"Not real!" Hal yelled back, catching the ball as it was once again thrown to him.

"Yes they are!" cried out two annoyed voices.

Macbeth and Banquo entered the sports hall, both wearing black t-shirts with the Scottish flag printed on the front. Hal burst out laughing at the sight of their angry faces.

Banquo frowned. "Hal, don't make fun of oor t-shirts! It's braw to be Scottish!"

He and Macbeth high-fived one another. "Glamis forever!" they yelled.

"_You asked for it…" Edouard sneered, towering over her, cutting off the light with his tall frame. He stamped hard on her foot, causing her to cry out in pain. The night was hot, and everyone had gone home from drinking at many bars and partying. No one was there to help her._

_He pinned her down, lying on top of her and stared in her face, grinning evilly. He positioned himself and laughed. "No one's going to help you, whore," he said, pulling her down. "I have you now."_

_Then he took her._

Anne jolted awake startled at the sudden rush of noise coming in her ears. Hermia had her hand on her shoulder and was looking down at her concerned. "Anne? Anne, are you coming? We're playing dodge ball with the boys today. Not long now before school ends."

Anne looked up at her friend and shook her head. "I'm okay."

"Really? You looked scared."

"No, I'm fine."

When Hermia turned around to speak to Juliet, Anne placed a hand on her stomach, hoping that nothing had come about because of that awful night.

"Let's go!"

They walked out of the girls' changing rooms and were met by Geoffrey, standing by the boys' dorm door. "Hey girls," he said, nodding his head in their direction.

"Hey, Geoff," Anne replied, before frowning. "Where's Johnny?"

Geoffrey rolled his eyes. "Still getting changed." He turned and slammed his fist on the door. "Hurry up, jerk!"

"I'm in the bathroom!" John shouted back. "Leave me alone!"

"I wish I could…" Geoffrey murmured, turning back round to face the girls again.

"Where's Rich?"

"Left to go to the sports hall."

Just then, Heath came up, wearing gym shorts and a t-shirt. As usual, he was grumbling to himself again.

"Hey, Heath."

"Whatever." Heath mumbled, walking off to the join the other boys in the Hall.

Hermia's eyes glinted, and she grabbed Tybalt's t-shirt as he walked by.

"Get off me, you creep!" Tybalt yelled.

"Hi, big brother!" Hermia mocked, trying to kiss him, much to Tybalt's disgust. "How's the baboon feeling this morning?"

"Get off me! And I'm your **half brother**! I'd hate to be related to you fully!"

"I love you, Tibby!"

"Aargh!"

Geoffrey grinned. "Looks like you've got your hands full, Tibs."

"Shut up, Goofey!"

Just then, John came out, wearing a completely ridiculous outfit.

"Okay, Geoff, let's-"

Tybalt burst into laughter at the sight of him. "What a dork! What a gay little squirt!"

John's eyes watered and he looked at the floor. Geoffrey looked at him with sudden sympathy, and then glared at Tybalt darkly.

"What was that, pussy?"

Tybalt turned to face him. "What was that, Goofey?

"Listen, wise guy…" Geoffrey said, squaring up to him and looking at him in the eyes. "No one makes fun of my little brother apart from me. Got it?"

Tybalt smirked, and roughly shoved Hermia away, and suddenly lunged for John, who was hiding behind his older brother, and held a fist to his face. "What ya gonna do about it?"

"Oh," Geoffrey said, raising an eyebrow and grinning. "This."

And he punched Tybalt in the face, knocking the taller boy to the floor.

The others gasped in horror, and Geoffrey grinned down at Tybalt, his hands on his hips.

"Don't mess with me, Pussy…"

And he grabbed John's hand and ran towards the hall, where Mercutio and Hal were watching through the window and laughing hysterically.

"Alright Geoff!" Mercutio cheered.

"Teach Tibby a lesson!" Hal applauded.

It was great to have friends… and to beat Tybalt of course!


	11. Richard and Anne

"YES!" Mercutio cheered, slamming a fist in the air triumphantly. "School's out!"

"I'd thought it'd never end!" Hal chorused, running along side him. "Warwick's desperate to keep us in!"

"I though he'd want us out!" Edward moaned, dragging his bag behind him. "Especially after what you two did to the English teacher!"

Hal giggled. "What, it was freedom of speech!"

"Yeah, the guy was practically begging for it!" Mercutio added.

"It was damn funny!" Clarence snickered.

"Hilarious!" grinned Valmont

"Entertaining!" Geoffrey smirked.

"It was reckless, rude and immature!" Benvolio inserted, walking up to them with Richard behind him.

"Yeah, you could have killed him!" Richard frowned, folding his arms.

The Gang rolled their eyes at each other.

"Puh-lease, Richard!" Clarence scoffed. "We couldn't have killed him."

"He could have had a heart attack!"

"Whatever!"

Several children ran past and the Gang stepped out of the way to let them pass.

"Anyway, I'm polishing my dance shoes!" Edmund announced proudly.

"Baby!" Clarence jeered.

"SHUT UP! I'M NOT A BABY!"

Edward stepped in between. "Alright you two, no more fighting, it's Christmas for God's sake! Be merry!"

"PARRRTTTTAAAAYYYY!" Mercutio yelled.

"Right on, bro!" Hal cheered.

Just then, Richard turned and saw Anne standing there with her back towards them, standing by the school door. Her hair was blowing in the wind like in the movies.

Richard felt his heart stop and his eyes widened.

Clarence noticed and followed his eye line, then elbowed him.

"Someone's in LOOOOOVVVVEEEE!"

"Quick, get out the mistletoe!" Hal sniggered.

"Kissy, kissy, kissy!" Mercutio mimicked.

The Gang looked at each other, smiling and raised eyebrows, opened their mouths and sang together:

"_Richard and Anne, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_

_First comes love, then comes marriage!_

_Then comes Richard in a baby's carriage!"_

They fell over, splitting their sides with laughter.

Richard hadn't even noticed…

* * *

Anne held her hand over her stomach again, tears welling up as she remembered what Edouard had done to her. If she was pregnant, then surely she would be showing signs by now? The attack had been in August, that was four months ago, so her belly would start to be showing if she was. She looked down at it to make sure…

"Anne?"

The Headmaster's daughter spun round to find Richard standing there on the steps. His hair was blowing in the wind and he looked concerned. "Are you alright?" he asked.

Anne quickly nodded, tears still blurring. "I'm fine, Richard," she insisted, give a big smile.

Richard, however, was no fool, and he stepped up to stand next to her. "You're not," he stated seriously. "You're crying. Has someone upset you?"

"No. No, Richard."

"Sure?"

"Yes. Can we please go?"

Gloucester gave an amused smile. "We're already waiting to leave." He then stepped right up close to her, his towering height and gaze reminded her of Edouard and she shivered.

"You're cold," Richard noticed, frowning, mistaking her shivers for coldness instead of fear. "Here, let me help."

Before Anne could object, Richard wrapped his arms tightly around her and held her tight. She could hear his heavy breathing and he felt very warm, even though he was cold as well.

He pulled away and smiled down at her. "There. All better." He took her hand and lead her down the steps towards the others, a tight grip on her fingers filled her with a strange felling of happiness and protection mixed with fear.

"You know you can tell me anything…" Richard whispered in her ear, releasing his grip to wrap an arm around her shoulders. "Anything, Anne."

But Anne didn't think she could.

Only one person knew of what had happened to her that night. Who had saved her from Edouard's attack…

She looked up and saw him with the others looking at her.

She nodded at him, and he nodded at her.

Geoff.


	12. The Christmas Party: Part 1

Noises were heard echoing from the main hall, soon followed by common bursts of laughter. Richard and The Gang huddled around in a circle, eating food and drinking beer Geoffrey had snuck in for them. It was the Christmas Dance, and everyone was eager to have a great time.

Warwick stood on the stage, watching them and occasionally, he would take a sip of his drink, amused and yet concerned.

They were all great friends, clearly, but Warwick couldn't help but feel something was going to happen.

Something that could tear them all apart…

"Hey, Hal!" Mercutio yelled suddenly. "Look at this!"

Warwick watched, along with the other children, as Mercutio suddenly moved to the very edge of the room, ran forward, and jumped 5 consecutive front flips in a row, landing on his two feet very close to Hal's face.

"Have you ever heard of a thing called, _"personal space"_, Mercutio?" Hal asked, pushing his friend away slightly.

Everyone laughed, and Warwick smiled again, his worries suddenly forgotten.

Just then, the music suddenly started to play loudly around the room, and the all the school children in the hall and those coming in looked around shocked and confused.

Mercutio's eyes sparkled, and he grabbed Benvolio's hand.

"Come on, Bensy-Wensy! Let's dance!"

"No! Romeo, help!"

Romeo, standing next to Geoffrey, simply laughed and grinned. "Sorry, Ben! Can't help you!"

"HELP!"

* * *

From across the hall, George watched Mercutio's attempt at getting Benvolio to dance, and sighed.

He hadn't wanted to come. His mother, Mary, was at home, after another long stay at the hospital for Cancer. He hoped that she wouldn't have to go back there, but he knew that she would be safer there, in the hands of experts.

He never knew his father. John Milton had died in a car accident just after he was born. Some bastard speeding had gone spinning on the road one cold December night, and had hit his father's car. He was killed almost instantly.

George had been only six months old.

Since then, his mother had to support for him and herself, and as soon as he was old enough, he started to help her with the shopping, washing up, and cooking everything.

He never really had a proper childhood…

Then his mother was diagnosed with Cancer almost four years ago, and George had been only 12.

Since then, he had taken on the role and responsibility that an adult had to do. He did all the cooking, shopping and cleaning, though sometimes Mary would insist that she'd do some work, but George was firm and stubborn. He didn't''t want his mother to do any work. She needed rest. Rest and then she would get better.

She would get better right?

George shook his head. Of course she would. She had to. If she died, what would happen to him? He'd be an orphan. Would he have to go into foster care?

This was a mistake. He had to go home to make sure she was ok.

Picking up his guitar, George turned around to go, when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

"George?" He looked up to see Warwick looking down at him concerned. "Where are you going in such a hurry, son?"

George blinked, stunned, and gently pulled away. "I was going to go home. To check on my mother."

Warwick nodded. He knew about George's family, and was very concerned for the young lad, who was forced to grow up too quickly, and he bent down to his level, like he was a boy of four.

"Your mother's ok, George. She has Lennie's aunt to look after her."

"But she's busy looking after him."

Warwick looked around. "Isn't Lennie here?"

George bit his lip nervously, desperate to get away. He hadn't seen Lennie since break that morning. He hadn't wanted to. He wanted to hide away and pretend that the whole incident had never happened.

But he couldn't, and that made the anxiety worse.

"He's… coming."

Warwick frowned. "You hesitated."

"He's coming. He with his aunt at the moment."

"Doesn't he go around with you?"

George bit his lip even more.

"He's with his aunt."

Warwick looked concerned. "Has something happened, George? Between you two?"

George's head snapped up, eyes wide.

"No!" he cried, causing Warwick to flinch. "No! Nothing's happened! Wh- wh- why are you all accusing me of something?!"

"We haven't-" Warwick tried to say, but was cut off again.

"Why can't you just stay out of my mother's life?! Why can't you just leave me alone?!"

The Gang and other children started to turn their heads towards the yelling, confused. Over by the drinks table, Edouard and The Allies grinned. Prince motioned for Elizabeth to press the play button on the phone Rosaline and she had used, spying on Harry and George at break, and the music suddenly cut off and died away, as the new sound echoed across the hall.

"_How does Lennie feel towards you?" Harry could be heard saying_

_"Like a brother," George then replied. "He said so himself."_

_"Have you ever told him you loved him?"_

_"All the time."_

_"And how does he react?"_

_"He says: 'Like a brother, George?' and I say, 'Yes, Lennie.'"_

_"Have you ever said no?"_

_"No? No, I never have."_

_"Why don't you then?'_

_"What, say no to him? He won't understand? What will I say to him?!"_

_"Tell him the truth," Harry said firmly yet simply._

_"Are you serious?! Lennie doesn't know about same gender love. It confuses him."_

Students and teachers alike turned to look at George, whose face was now pale white. Edouard started to laugh, and his voice carried across the room. One by one, other students began to laugh.

"_There are many males out there in the world who like other males. It's called Homosexuality, George. Or 'Gay,' as other people call it." _Harry's voice was clearly heard saying.

_"What will I do? What will I say?"_ an anxious voice replied.

Harry's serious voice could then be heard saying:

_"Do you love him?" _

_"Yes. Yes, I do."_

_"Then you needn't be afraid of loving someone just like everyone else does. Be proud of who you are."_

* * *

Warwick looked over at George, who was shaking and shivering all over. Un beknowest to him, Lennie had just been dropped off by his aunt, and was standing outside the door. Listening and shocked.

_"My name is George Milton!"_George's voice announced."_I'm 16 ½ and I live in Middleham, England. I'm in love with Lennie Small, my best friend, and I am proud to say it! I'm proud to admit it!"_

The hall erupted in jeers and sneers, and George could hear students laughing at him, pointing…

"Queer!"

"Faggot!"

"Poof!"

"Nancy!"

"Queen!"

George's eyes filled with tears as more and more students joined in on the teasing. The Gang looked at him sympathetically and heartbroken, and Mercutio jumped up onto the stadium, and snatched a microphone.

"Hey, you lot!"

The students turned to look at him.

"Who do you think you are? Are you big? Tough? Making fun of those different to you? You have no right to tease different people for who they are! Those who do have no life! You only pick on those because you are bullied yourself! Why bother? Honestly. WHY BOTHER? Are you one of those little scumbags who hide in the shadows, nothing better to do? You should all be ashamed of yourselves! It's Christmas: the time of being together and being happy! You make me SICK! None of you deserve presents this year, you greedy, vain, spoilt little SH*TS!"

The hall gasped, and Mercutio looked over at the others.

Hal suddenly shock his head.

"Yeah!" he cried, jumping up to join his friend. "You should all be ashamed! You are poor excuses of humans! And-" he pointed, and the students turned to look, "especially YOU: Edouard of Lancaster! You spoilt mummy's boy!"

The crowd burst into laughter and jeered at Prince instead. Edouard blushed furiously.

"You don't deserve to be Lancaster's Heir! The real heir-" and he spun round and pointed at Henry, "is Tudor!"

The students turned again.

"Me?!" Henry squealed. "I'm last in line!"

"But-" Hal said, "you deserve it more. You're kind, and you care about your friends. You don't bully, and you don't swagger the fact in people's faces like he does."

"But personality doesn't count. Succession does!"

"Well we'll just change it!" Hal cried, and sauntered back up the stage again.

Mercutio grinned. "It's Christmas! Don't hate! Love!"

With that, he spun around, and motioned to the music player. "Hit it!"

Christmassy music began to play, and students began to dance.

George watched as a large crowd of students began to walk over to him, and slap him on the back.

"Sorry about that, man."

"We didn't know what we were saying."

"It's okay to be different."

"We won't tease you again."

George felt tears spill over his checks, but they were ones of happiness and he smiled.

"Th-th-thank you!" he exclaimed.

The crowd then turned around. "Let's get him!" one shouted, pointing at Prince. "Get the Mummy's Boy!"

The crowd charged full tilt at Edouard, and the latter screamed and ran off, yelling: "MUMMMY!"

The Gang fell into fits of laughter.

Mercutio and Hal came down from the stadium, getting pats of the back and cheers as they walked past.

George approached them, and hugged them both. "I can't thank you enough! Thank you!"

The Gang circled around him. "You're our buddy, George!" Mercutio smiled. "We stand up for one another! Right guys?"

The Gang cheered. "All for one!" Richard yelled.

"And one for all!" the others replied.

Warwick approached the group. "You know Hal, Mercutio, that was very brave of you, but you were discriminating on someone else!"

Hal and Mercutio looked at each other, gulped and exchanged worried glances.

Warwick sighed. "Just… I'll speak to you two later."

With that, he walked off, and Mercutio and Hal looked at each other, surprised.

"Wow. I thought we'd really have it!" Mercutio cried.

"Me too!" Hal exclaimed.

"Just consider yourselves lucky guys…" Richard said. "Warwick's usually not that lighthearted."

"Yeah! We know!"

George smiled to himself and turned around.

Lennie stood there by the door. Shocked and surprised. George bit his lip, but then smiled, shrugged his shoulders, threw back his head and laughed. Laughed more than he'd ever done before.

And Lennie smiled and laughed as well.

* * *

_God this took AGES! Sorry I haven't been updating much, but I hoped this made up for it! :-D_

_We'll find out more about the party in the next chapter! Stay tuned!_


	13. The Christmas Party: Part 2

"Look at me! I'm a sexy beast!" Mercutio yelled, dancing on the stage manically. Hal and Clarence danced alongside him, creating air guitars. "Look, Benvolio! Look at me!"

"Someone kill me…" Benvolio muttered, covering his face. Romeo laughed.

"Relax Benny!" he grinned. "Dance! It's Christmas!"

"NO!"

* * *

Geoffrey grinned, and took a sip of the beer he'd stolen from his father's private stash. He wouldn't be needing it anyway, so why let it waste? He hated his father! The bastard!

Just then, a girl with ginger hair, and sparking green eyes sat down beside him, also holding a can of the beer. She grinned at him, and held out her hand. "You're Geoffrey, right?" she asked.

Geoff nodded. "Yeah, or as Twatbalt calls me: Goofey."

The girl laughed. "Oh yeah! You were the boy who punched him!" She grinned at him. "I was the girl slobbering all over him."

Geoff raised an eyebrow. "Hermia Capulet? His sister?"

"Half sister! I'd hate to be his full sister, yuck!"

The Duke of Brittany to be smiled. "HA! That was hilarious! You're just like Mercutio!"

"Yeah! He's the best!"

"Ain't he just?"

Geoff took a sip of his beer again.

"So? How many siblings have you got?" Hermia asked.

"9."

"9?!" Hermia spluttered. "I've only got Tibby! That's more than enough!"

"One's dead." Geoff said bluntly. "William died before I was born. He suffered from epilepsy."

"Oh my! That's horrible. How old was he?"

'Two."

"Poor kid."

"I know."

They watched as Mercutio spun Benvolio around wildly, and the latter screamed loudly. The onlookers chuckled.

"I have Geoff," Geoffrey explained. "He's my half brother. It's confusing, because we both have the same name. He's a bastard. Then there's Hen, then Rich, then me, then Matilda, Ellie, Joan, Johnny and another William. We call him Willy." He sighed. "It's very noisy."

"It must be!" remarked Hermia, smiling. "So do they all live with you?"

"Some," Geoffrey replied. "Henry, Rich and I are going to uni next year. It'll be great to get away!"

He didn't notice her sad face when he said that.

"Willy was born a few months ago." Geoffrey continued. "Mum's pissed that she has to look after him when he's not her son."

"He's a bastard too?"

"Geoff and Willy aren't our mother's kids. We all have the same dad, but they have two different mums! The whole house is full of arguing, and dad often goes out and gets drunk. He ends up sleeping with some young woman who's Rich's age, and the next day he usually comes back with gifs to suck up to mum with. It makes me sick."

"So why do Geoff and Willy live with you if they're not your mum's kids?" Hermia asked.

"Because the women are usually quite young, and their parents always want them to give the kid up. So dad takes them."

"It must be annoying for you."

"Yeah, it is."

Hermia placed her hand on top of his, and he turned to look at her surprised. "I know how you feel," she said. "Tybalt and I share the same dad. He's Lord Capulet's brother. Tybalt's mum left him for some alcoholic bum who gambled all day. I can't see why, but she did. Dad was so upset that he withdrew into himself literally. Tibby was only two. Then one day, he met my mum. She was a lot nicer than Tibs's mum, and soon I was born."

"Was?" Geoffrey said, frowning.

"She died not long after I was born." Hermia explained. "Of a tumour in her brain."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It's okay. We live with Juliet and her family at Capulet Manor. Dad was so distressed after mum's death that he went away for a while. He travels around the world now, sometimes with new friends, or by himself, but he visits us whenever he can."

"How long is that?"

"About every six months."

"And how long does he stay?"

"Two months or so."

Geoffrey thought over that for a moment before he smiled. "At least your dad cares about you both. Mine doesn't."

"Doesn't he?"

"No. He favours Johnny over me, and Mum favours Rich. Hen and me have to put up with it, and get attention somewhere else. Dad's desperate for money, and he owns this massive company. Mum was born into one, and dad married her for her money, but he did love her back then. Now, they argue all the time, and dad has flings with loads of women, and that's why I have loads of half siblings. I hate him. I hate his guts!"

Hermia patted his arm reassuringly. "I hated my dad for leaving me and Tybalt after mum died as I grew up. But I had Juliet and Mercutio and my other friends to help me. You have lots of friends, don't you Geoffrey?"

"Yes-"

"So we all help each other right?"

"Yes, I gu-"

"So you can hang out with us when you parents and siblings piss you off!" Hermia grinned, her green eyes sparkling.

Geoffrey burst out laughing. "Yes, I guess so!" But then his face darkened. "That doesn't make up for, though."

"It won't. But you have us to help you. Never forget that, Geoff."

The teen smiled. "I won't." he placed a hand on top of hers and squeezed it lightly. "Thank you, Hermia."

She smiled back at him, and returned the gesture. "Anytime."

He then gave a small grin. "You know what else my father's done?"

"What?"

"The old git's so desperate for money, that he's betrothed me to Conan's daughter. He's the Duke of Brittany."

Hermia looked surprised. "I thought they don't do that anymore. It's totally medieval!"

"I know, but he wants to _"rule"_ two different companies; one in England, one in France."

"What's his daughter like?"

"She's three years younger than me. She's more like Johnny's age!"

"She's in Year 10!"

"Yes!"

"Any you have to marry her!"

"Yes!"

"How horrible!"

"I know! She's vain and spoilt because she her dad's only kid! God knows how I'm going to put up with her when I marry her!"

"I pity you, Geoffrey, I really do!"

"She demands everything! The other day, she through a fit because she got this very expensive pair of shoes that her dad got her that any girl would dream for, and they were in the wrong colour! What a bitch!"

Hermia laughed so much that there were tears coming out of eyes and running down her face!

"That! That's hilarious!" She leaned on Geoffrey to stop herself from rolling over on the floor. "That's the- that's the funniest thing ever!"

"And I have to put up with it later!" Geoff exclaimed. He wrapped an arm around her, and the two laughed together, tears on both their faces from it all.

"Your family's hilarious, Geoff!"

"I know," came the grinning reply. "I know."

Hermia sat up, and wiped the tears away, still laughing. "What's this girl's name?" she asked.

"Constance," Geoffrey replied. "But she's known as Connie."

"I pity her father. Having to spend all that money on her all the time."

"Oh no!" Geoffrey concerned, raising an eyebrow. "He dotes on her!"

"I can see why she's such a bitch then!"

"Exactly!"

Hermia smiled at him again. "It must be hard, Geoff."

"Yes, it is. Why can't I make my own decisions in life? I get bossed around all the time, and I get no affection from them at all!"

Hermia leaned forward, grinning, and whispered: "You could always disobey them…"

Geoffrey gave a charming grin. "And what would you be suggesting I disobey?"

"Oh, I don't know…" Hermia said, her eyes twinkling. "What did your dad say you couldn't do?"

"He said I wasn't allowed to have any relationships at all, because I'm marrying her."

The girl grabbed his arm and ran her fingers up it. "Then break that rule then."

"By your tone of voice, I guess you mean you."

"Why not? You're fit, and I'm gorgeous!"

Geoffrey laughed. "Me? Fit? Really?"

"Of course! You're practically god sent!"

"In that case…" Geoffrey grinned and whispered in her ear. "I'll take up that offer…"

Hermia grinned back at him, and grabbed his hand, and laughing, they snuck off out the room, Hermia holding Geoff's hand tightly.

* * *

From across the room, Mercutio motioned to Hal and pointed at the retreating pair. "Looks like Hermia's going to have some fun!" he whispered, giggling.

Hal responded by waggling his eyebrows and tongue suggestively, and drank his 6th whole bottle of beer down his throat. Then another and another. He then wobbled and called out: "And I'm going to have some fun too! Hey Kate! Wanna have some fun?"

And with that, he fell flat on his face, as Jingle Bell Rock started to play.

"Jingle Bell swing!" Mercutio giggled, drinking down his 6th bottle of beer and grabbing Benvolio by the arm.

"Swing, Benny, swing!" and he fell flat on the floor as well, on top of Hal, and spread out his arms. "Swing with me, baby! I'm the saviour!"

People turned to look and Mercutio giggled. "Hal's a babe!" Mercutio called drunkenly, lifting up Hal's face. "Wakey, wakey Hal, you're on fire!"

"Don't burn the turkey…" Hal murmured, and his head slammed on the floor again, and Mercutio let out a roar of laughter. "Get me a doctor, I've got a case of the hots! I'm a sexy beast!"

His eyes spun dizzily. "Oooh, my head hurts!"

And his body fell to the floor, on top of Hal's, and the room fell silent.

"What the hell just happened?" Romeo asked, walking in.

Benvolio only groaned and shook his head. "You don't want to know..."

Clarence, holding his phone, laughed. "This is so going up on Youtube!"

"Oh no…" Benvolio mumbled.

"And Facebook!"

Hal wriggled in his drunken sleep. "Burn, Turkey, burn!"

"YOLO!" Mercutio yelled, rolling off Hal with his eyes closed, and lay eagle spread on the floor. "YOLO BABY, YOLO! LET THE TURKEY BURN!"

"Tybalt Turkey," Hal giggled.

"Turkey Tybalt, BURN!" Mercutio slurred. "Burn, burn, Tybalt Turkey!"

"Tybalt Turkey BURN!" Hal snickered.


	14. The Christmas Party: Part 3

_Sorry, you've had to wait so long for this chapter everyone! I hope this makes up for it!_

_Madianna- Hal and Mercutio are crazy. Full stop._

_YorkistGirl- Not quite! You'll find out what they're doing in this chapter!_

_BessWoodville- Tybalt's a definite King of Cats!_

_When it gets to the singing point, you should probably put the song "Move your Feet" by Junior Senior up playing on another window, so you get in the dancing mood with the Gang._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

"LET THEM KNOW IT'S CHRISTMAS TIME!" Clarence sang, hanging upside down on the gym equipment, waving his arms around manically. He grinned. "FEED THE WORLD! LET THEM KNOW IT'S CHRISTMAS TIME!"

"Clarence, get down from there!" Richard shouted, standing below where Clarence was swinging wildly. "You'll hurt yourself!"

Clarence grinned. "Relax, little brother! It's Christmas!"

"Warwick will kill you!"

"No he won't!"

"CLARENCE!" Warwick bellowed, storming over to the other side of the room in quick, long strides. "Get down there now, before I have you suspended for vandalism!"

"See!" Richard said. "George, get down NOW!"

"Who are you, our mother?" Clarence giggled.

"No. But I'M YOUR principal!" Warwick seethed. "Now, GET DOWN!"

"Relax, Warwick, baby! Chill!"

Warwick looked like he was about to blow his top, when Ned picked up his slingshot, aimed, and fired at his brother.

"OW!" Clarence cried. "NED! What are you even doing here?! You're meant to be at home, managing the business!"

Warwick grinned smugly. "I know, but I called him in. I wonder what your mother will say when she finds her son drunk, and vandalising school property?"

Clarence's eyes widened. "You wouldn't…"

Ned grinned. "We would, and you know it…"

"You didn't…"

"We did."

"I'M COMING DOWN!" Clarence yelled, and scrambled to get back upright, but fell off and hit the bars as his foot got wrapped up in the ropes, leaving him hanging there comically.

Edmund came over grinning, and held up his phone. "Guess who just recorded that?" he snickered.

Clarence frowned. "Edmund, I'm going to kill you for this!" he cursed, shaking his fist.

"I don't think so…" Edmund and Edward said together- with raised eyebrows and creepy smiling grins- in unison.

"Uhhh, stop that! I hate it when you two do the creepy twins impression!"

"We-" Edward said.

"Can't help it," finished Edmund.

"We're brothers," they said together.

Clarence groaned. "Yeah, and I'm your brother as well, but I don't go around doing that with Richard, do I?"

"Clarence, just get off the gym equipment…" Warwick sighed, a hand on his head.

"Fine." Clarence leaned over and tried to get his foot free, but couldn't. He shook around wildly, and banged his head again.

Laughing, Ned aimed at his younger brother's foot, while Edmund held up the phone, and the two grinned as Ned fired and Clarence fell on the floor, clutching at his foot in pain.

"And… Send!" Edmund said, laughing as he pressed something on his phone.

Clarence looked up, still rubbing his foot, angry. "You didn't… Post that up on Facebook!"

"Yep! Facebook, Yahoo and YouTube!"

"NOOOO!" Clarence cried, leaping for the phone, but his older brothers held it out of reach.

"Too late George!" Edward laughed. "It's the internet's now!"

Warwick gave a small, tired smile. "Okay, boys…" he chuckled. "Go off and dance with your girlfriends or something."

The boys stopped bickering, and slowly dispersed, but not before Warwick called out: "Edward!"

Ned turned, smiling.

"Your father. How is he?"

Ned's face turned serious. "He's okay… Better actually since last week."

"What did the doctors say?"

"To stop working. Edmund and I are old enough now to take over. He doesn't like it, but he can't do anything about it."

"The finances are running well?"

"Well, the stock market's been a little slow, but I'm trying it fixed, and-"

He stopped when he saw Elizabeth Woodville out of the corner of his eye. Straightening his tie, and clearing his throat, he walked past Warwick- patted him on the shoulder saying: "See ya later, Warwick. A **lot later**"- and headed over to her.

Warwick frowned. What had just happened?

* * *

Richard stood, holding a can of alcohol in his hand, and watched as Ned flirted with the women, Clarence sang badly, and Edmund spoke with some of his geeky friends. Hal and Mercutio had been picked up and placed in the corner on top of one another, snoring loudly. No one seemed to notice. They were all busy singing, dancing or talking with one another to care. That made Richard smile: youth was such a carefree, happy time…

Richard turned his head, laughing as Clarence soaked Edmund with a jug of water, and the latter chased after him, but frowned when he saw Anne sitting alone on the bench. Her head was bowed, and her hand again was resting on her stomach. She hasn't been herself lately, Richard noticed, and that familiar sensation of worry mixed with curiosity filled him. Standing up straight, he walked over to her.

She didn't seem to notice him, until he stood right next to her. When she did notice him, her eyes widened and she jumped, obviously scared. "No…" he swore he heard her whisper. "Get away from me E-"

He leaned over and placed a hand her shoulder. "Anne. It's me. Richard."

Anne stared at him for a moment, and then realisation came over her, and she shook her head. "Oh. Oh, it's you, Richard."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, Yeah, I'm fine."

"Why aren't you dancing or talking with anyone?"

"I'm just not in the mood."

Richard sat down next to her. "I'm sorry."

Anne raised an eyebrow. "For what?" she asked.

"That you're sad."

Anne laughed. "You are funny sometimes, Richard!" but Richard wasn't laughing. He looked serious. "I mean it."

Anne stopped laughing, and she looked apologetic. "I know you did," she said gently, before murmuring: "Sorry."

Richard grinned, miming her: "'Oh you are funny sometimes, Richard!'"

The girl looked mock offended, giving him a light punch in the arm. "Hey! That's not funny, Richard!"

"That's not funny, Richard!" the teen echoed.

"Why you-" and she grinned as she ruffled his hair, causing him to moan in protest.

"Hey, this took me a while to sort out, after Clarence wrecked it!"

Anne smirked. "Now that's funny…"

Richard's eyes widened and shone joyfully. "See! You're happy!"

The reply he got was a half grin, half frown. "I guess I am…" was all she whispered.

Encouraged, Richard placed an arm round her. "Let's have fun! It's Christmas! School's over!"

Anne gave a smile, and leaned into him slightly. "Yeah…" she said. "It is."

And with that, she grabbed hold of a cup of water, and poured it on his head.

Richard gave out a gasp, turning to Anne, half shocked, half laughing, and looked at her blushing, sniggering face.

"Oh! OH! YOU ARE IN FOR IT NOW, NEVILLE!" he laughed, reaching for her. She jumped up and leapt out of the way, and grabbing a cup, he ran after her.

They ran around the hall, dodging people, and he had her cornered, water in his hand, when Anne suddenly saw Edouard- she knew she did- standing before her where Richard stood, his hair dripping water comically onto his clothes.

"Please!" she yelled. "No more, Edouard, no more!"

Richard lowered the cup, and placed it on the floor before kneeling beside her.

"Anne, what's wrong? It's me, Richard."

Anne trembled, but slowly moved her hands away from her face, and looked up at Richard. Her lip wobbled, and she burst into tears, leaning forward and burying her face into Richard's already wet clothing.

Surprised, he slowly placed a hand on her back. "It's okay. I'm here. I won't ever hurt you…"

When Anne had calmed down, Richard took her back to the bench, and sat with her, knowing that it was best not to ask what she had just said.

"Please! No more, Edouard, no more!"

What had he done to hurt her?

* * *

"Everyone seems to be a bit gloom and doom in here," Valmont remarked, standing with Ned, Edmund and Clarence, and watched as Anne wiped her tears away with a tissue. "We should liven things up a bit in here!"

"Geoff's usually the one to do that," Ned said. "And he's gone off somewhere."

"Mercutio and Hal are out," Edmund stated, pointing to the two drunks who lay on top of one another- still snoring.

"Music," Clarence suggested. "We need music."

"There's already music playing…" Ned responded.

"I know…" Clarence said, smirking. "But I think I know just the right music to get people dancing. Follow me."

The other three looked at one another as Clarence snuck out of the hall.

* * *

"Hey! Hey! You two! Wake up!" Kate commanded, kicking her boyfriend and his idiotic friend until they opened their eyes, groaning."

"Wh- what? Kate? What are you doing?"

"Get up," Kate commanded. "Come on!" and she kicked them again, as Clarence entered the room.

"Morning already?" Mercutio mumbled, sitting up. "That's good! I'm hungry!"

"See, Mercutio's up! Come on, Hal! Get up off your ass!"

"You know you like it…" Hal slurred, grinning. Kate rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Just move!"

Groaning, Hal got up onto his feet, wobbling as he did so, and looked around.

"The party's still on?" he asked, confused.

"Yay! Party!" Mercutio cheered. "Food!"

Kate rolled her eyes again. "You two got drunk and laid on the floor, SNORING, for twenty minutes!"

"Really?" Hal exclaimed, scratching his head. "I thought it was longer."

"UHHGH!" Kate groaned in annoyance. "You are so dense, Hal!"

"If I'm dense, then why are you dating me?"

Kate slapped him round the face.

"OWWW!" Hal yelled, staggering backwards. "What you do that for?!"

"Good. You're awake, " was all Kate said. She turned to Mercutio. "Do I need to slap you awake too, Mercutio?"

"Nope!" Mercutio grinned. "I don't need to get bitch slapped!"

* * *

"Music's changed," Clarence smirked.

"George, what have you done now?!" Edmund exclaimed. "Do we need to get Father in **again**?"

"Relax, Stress Head," Clarence laughed. "If anyone needs Father in, it's you two!"

Edward and Edmund exchanged glances.

"That's right…" Clarence smirked evilly. "I know that you two ditched the business again. Tut, tut, tut. What will Father say?..."

Edmund looked worried, but Ned stepped in. "Enough, Clarence. Just tell us what you've done."

Clarence's smirk grew wider. "Oh, you'll see…" is all he said.

* * *

"FOOD!" Mercutio yelled, running towards the buffet table, and devouring anything he saw, including the napkins. "FOOD!"

"He was only out for twenty minutes…"

"Don't ask me why that kid is mentally insane."

"But you have to love him for it," Hal replied. "Why did you wake us up, Kate?"

"You were scaring off the teachers… No, not really. Clarence is changing the music."

"To what?"

"He won't tell us."

Clarence smirked as he set up the microphones…

Just then, pop music began to play, and everyone started to laugh and dance. Mercutio whipped his head round, sausage roll hanging comically from his mouth. "Mowoo ur weet!" he exclaimed, swallowing his food, and running towards the stage. "Move your feet!"

"What?" was all Hal said.

* * *

The beat played out, and Mercutio grabbed hold of the front microphone, looking down as everyone had formed an open circle for people to jump and dance into.

The Gang jumped into the circle, or had joined Mercutio on the stage, or danced together.

_Edward:_ Can't stop!

_Everyone:_ Can't stop!

_Edward:_ Can't stop the beat! Won't stop!

_Everyone:_ Won't stop!

_Edward:_ Won't stop the beat, and go!

_(Dive bombs into the middle of the dancing circle, and Mercutio leaps to the front of the stage.) _

_Mercutio:_ Everybody, a-move your feet and feel united! Oh! Oh! Oh!

_Hal: _Oh yeah, Ohhh!

_Mercutio: _Everybody, a-move your feet and feel united! Oh! Oh! Oh!

_Hal:_ Oh yeah, Ohhh!

_The Gang:_ Yeah!

_(Richard smiled at Anne, offered his hand, and the two went spinning onto the dance floor. Lennie suddenly grabs George and swings him round, much to the smaller boy's terror.)_

_Hal:_ We're going downtown!

_Mercutio:_ Oh yeah!

_Hal:_ We're going downtown!

_Mercutio: _Oh yeah!

_Hal:_ We're going downtown!

_Mercutio:_ Oh yeah!

_Hal:_ We're going downtown!

_Mercutio:_ Oh!

_(Hermia and Geoffrey came running in, laughing as Tybalt came out behind them, swinging a baseball bat. They dashed into the crowd, and Tybalt roared with rage when he couldn't find them.) _

_Edward:_ _(dancing in the middle of the circle)_: Don't - don't - don't - don't stop the beat!

I can't - can't - can't - can't control my feet!

P - p - p - people in the street!

C'mon everybody and move your feet!

_Edward:_ Don't stop!

_The Gang:_ Don't stop!

_Edward:_ Don't stop the beat! I can't stop!

_The Gang:_ Can't stop!

_Edward: _Can't stop the beat! I won't stop!

_The Gang:_ Won't stop!

_Edward:_ Won't stop the beat, and go!

_(Jumps back into the circle again.)_

_Clarence:_ Everybody, a-move your feet and feel united! Oh! Oh! Oh!

_Edmund:_ Oh yeah, Ohhh!

_Clarence:_ Everybody, a-move your feet and feel united! Oh! Oh! Oh!

_Edmund: _Oh yeah, Ohhh!

_The Gang:_ Yeah!

_(Mercutio leaps forward, holding onto his microphone.)_

_Mercutio:_ We're going downtown!

_Hal:_ Oh yeah!

_Mercutio:_ We're going downtown!

_Hal: _Oh yeah!

_Mercutio:_ We're going downtown!

_Hal:_ Oh yeah!

_Mercutio:_ We're going downtown!

_Hal:_ Oh!

_(Edward breakdancing in the middle of the circle again.)_

_Edward:_ Sing - sing - sing - sing - sing my song

And you - you - you - you - you sing along!

Just put - put - put - put my record on

And all of your troubles are dead and gone!

_(Climbs up onto the stage, and grabs the microphone.)_

_Edward:_ Don't stop!

_The Gang: _Don't stop!

_Edward:_ Don't stop the beat! I can't stop!

_The Gang:_ Can't stop!

_Edward:_ Can't stop the beat! I won't stop!

_The Gang:_ Won't stop!

_Edward:_ Won't stop the beat, and go!

_(Jumps back into the circle.)_

_Edmund:_ Everybody, a-move your feet and feel united! Oh! Oh! Oh!

_Edward and Clarence:_ Oh yeah, Ohhh!

_Edmund:_ Everybody, a-move your feet and feel united! Oh! Oh! Oh!

_Edward and Clarence: _Oh yeah, Ohhh!

_The Gang:_ Yeah!

Oh yeah!

Oh yeah!

Oh yeah!

_(Edward jumps onto the stage.)_

_Edward:_ Don't stop!

_The Gang:_ Don't stop!

_Edward:_ Don't stop the beat! I can't stop!

_The Gang:_ Can't stop!

_Edward:_ Can't stop the beat! I won't stop!

_The Gang:_ Won't stop!

_Edward: _Won't stop the beat, and go!

_(Jumps back into the circle, and Geoffrey suddenly jumps up onto the stage, winking at Hermia, much to Tybalt's anger.)_

_Geoffrey: _Everybody, a-move your feet and feel united! Oh! Oh! Oh!

_His brothers:_ Oh yeah, Ohhh!

_Geoffrey:_ Everybody, a-move your feet and feel united! Oh! Oh! Oh!

_His brothers:_ Oh yeah, Ohhh!

_The Gang:_ Yeah!

_Mercutio, Edmund, Geoffrey:_ Everybody, a-move your feet and feel united! Oh! Oh! Oh!

_Everyone:_ Yeah!

* * *

The song ended, and everyone cheered. Warwick looked impressed stunned even- as he clapped and cheered with the others.

"Look!" Mercutio yelled, grinning as he pointed to the clapping headmaster, "Warwick liked it!"

"I guess he must have enjoyed it!" Hal whooped.

"I'll say!" Hermia said, kissing Geoffrey on the check. "That was superb! You guys should be rock stars!"

"Yeah!" Edward said. "A gang!" He pointed at Richard as he climbed up the stage. "Richard's gang!"

"What?" Richard said, stunned. "Me?"

"Yeah!" Edmund smiled. "You keep us all in order. Keep us together."

"Richard and the Gang!" Mercutio decided, his chest swelling with happiness and pride. "You're our leader, Richard!"

"I am?"

"YES!" the others shouted back at him.

A small smile spread across his face. "But I didn't sing with you."

"You have done before! You're a great singer!"

"Well-"

"PLEASE!" they all went, pulling puppy dog faces.

"Okay…"

"YAY!" and they surrounded him and hugged him.

"GROUP HUG!" Mercutio yelled.

They then turned and bowed to the audience as they cheered.

"Merry Christmas, Gang," Richard smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Richard," they replied.


	15. The Party: Aftermath

"Uuuhhh," Clarence moaned. "What happened last night?"

"My head hurts," groaned Hal.

"What are you doing here, Hal?!" Clarence yelped in surprise

"I don't know…"

A groan came from underneath some blankets, and Clarence and Hal screamed and clutched each other. Another groan came, and Clarence slowly went over and lifted the pillow off the monster.

"It's…."

"Mercutio?" Hal offered.

"No. Surprisingly, it's Geoffrey," Clarence answered.

"What's he doing here?"

"I don't know. Why are YOU here?"

"Clarence, I told you, I don't know!"

Another groan came from beside Geoffrey. Hal and Clarence exchanged glances and slowly pulled back the blanket…

Hermia laid there, her arms wrapped around Geoffrey's torso. Their eyes were closed, and Geoffrey's face was covered in kiss marks, most likely from makeup.

Hal and Clarence giggled.

"Um!" Clarence chuckled.

"Someone's been busy!" Hal snickered.

Just then, the door slammed open, and Mercutio came bouncing in. Make up was all over his face. He was wrapped up in his duvet and he was bouncing around on his wobbly legs like a kangaroo.

"HIYA! COOOEEEE!"

Hal and Clarence screamed again, and clutched at one another. "Help! It's the makeup monster!"

"No, worse! It's the _'Florescent Mad Man'_!" Clarence squealed, hiding behind Hal.

Mercutio rolled his eyes. "Nothing bad about being unusual, guys!"

"Mercutio, what are you doing here?!" Hal gawped.

"Just chilin'! Why? What are YOU doing here?" he said, suddenly serious, his face staring right into Hal's.

"Uhhh. Heard of _'personal space'_, Mercutio?" Hal said, pushing him back.

Mercutio giggled, and then looked down at Geoffrey. "Wow! Hey what did I miss?"

Clarence clutched his head. "Ow. God, my head hurts."

"Too much alcohol…" Hal murmured.

"And guess who gave it to us!" Mercutio chirped, kicking Geoffrey's foot. "Hey, Goofey! Wake up!"

Geoffrey snorted in his sleep.

Mercutio grinned. He bent over and tickled Geoffrey by stroking his leg. Geoffrey sniggered, wriggled, and kicked out at Mercutio. "Get lost, perv…" he mumbled.

Mercutio looked mock offended. "He just called me a perv! Did you hear that, Hal? He called me a-"

"Yes, Mercutio! We know!" Hal groaned.

A sly grin spread itself across Mercutio face. "Hey, Clarence! Pass me those headphones!"

"Why-"

"Just do it, man!"

Sighing, Clarence reached over, grabbed the headphones that Mercutio was pointing to, and handed them to him. Then, leaning over, Mercutio placed them firmly, but slowly, in Geoffrey's ears. He grabbed the nearby phone, not checking whose it was, connected it to the headphones, turned the volume up high, selected a track, and pressed play…

Geoffrey shot up, screaming, and yanked the headphones out. Mercutio, Hal and Clarence burst into fits of laughter, and rolled around on the floor, clutching their sides as tears came out of their eyes and poured down their cheeks.

Geoffrey literally breathed fire, and smoke was coming out of his ears. "THAT. WAS. NOT. FUNNYYY!"

This just made the pranksters laugh harder.

The yelling woke up Hermia, who sat up with a yawn. "What the hell is going on in here?" she yawned.

"These bastards woke me up…" Geoffrey seethed.

"Never mind," Hermia smiled. "Mercutio, what are you wearing?"

"Make up!"

"You look like a girl…" Hal snickered.

"No, more like a gay guy!" Clarence laughed.

"I'm not-" Mercutio started to say, but then stopped when he heard footsteps approaching.

Silence.

Then.

"Hey Juliet! Have you seen my superman boxers? Rosaline wants them!"

They were in Capulet's manor.

Geoffrey groaned. "Oh f-"

The door slammed open. "Hey, are they in here? WHAT THE-"

"HI!" Mercutio waved.

"And bye!" Hal yelled, opening a window and leaping out.

Tybalt stared at the three teens on the floor.

"Heh, heh…" Mercutio giggled weakly. He held up a pillow. "Want to sleep? Cause I do. Goodnight." And with that, he pretended to snore.

"Oh I am so screwed…" Geoffrey murmured, before leaping out of the window.

"WAIT FOR ME!"

Tybalt frowned at his sister. "Well, slut. What have you to say for yourself?"

Hermia grinned. "One thing, Twatbalt." She stood up and went over to the window.

"Well," Tybalt asked, impatient.

Hermia smirked. "GEOFF'S A GREAT KISSER!" and she leapt out of the window after him.

"WHAT?!" Tybalt roared. He turned to Mercutio, who now stood grinning.

"I bet she's right, you know…" was all he said, winking at Tybalt. He turned and leapt out of the window after her and his friends.

As they ran off, laughing, all that could be heard was a loud cry of: "WHAT?!"


	16. I'm Dangerous

"DADDDDDD! Geoffrey's not letting me share his computer!"

"It's mine, Johnny, you have your own!"

"But it's not working!"

"Use Rich's, or Hen's!"

"But they're on email, or workiiingg!"

"Don't you think I'm working too?" Geoffrey swung round on his chair, and glowered at his little brother. "Go and pester someone who cares, Johnny!"

John sulked, his lip wobbling at not getting his way. He climbed up onto his feet, and leaned over Geoffrey's chair, trying to get a glimpse at what he was doing. "Who are you emailing then? Philip?"

Geoffrey closed the screen. "No, it's not Philip. You know that Father won't let us speak to him."

Philip was the ruler of most of the companies in Frances that Henry had stolen from him. He was young, quite young, when his dad had died, but he was doing surprisingly well. He was Geoffrey's closest friend and secret ally. They both hated Henry, but knew that they had to stay quiet and pretend that they weren't talking, more like negotiating, in case they angered him even more. Philip was also Rich's ally and friend, but Philip was sneaky, and was often changing sides between him and Henry to get the largest amount of money he could. Rich was a sensitive thing, and always forgave Philip because he was his friend, but Geoffrey knew that there was another reason why…

"But you're speaking to him, aren't you, Geoff?" Johnny asked.

"What I do is none of your business, John," Geoffrey sighed. "Now leave me alone."

When Phillip's dad, Louis, had died, Henry had leapt to the chance to steal lands. Surprisingly, Louis was first husband of Geoffrey's mother, Eleanor, who owned the rich lands of Aquitaine and Poitou. She had been married off at fifteen to Louis, a very saintly man, and had provided only two daughters for him. He had divorced her, and Eleanor had married Henry, Duke of Normandy, who owned LOTS of land across France. When his uncle, Stephen, had died without an heir, Henry inherited many businesses and land in England. Henry and Eleanor were very proud of the vast amounts of land they owned in the two countries, and named it, _"their empire"_. Geoffrey found it sickening.

"Or are you talking to a girl?" Johnny teased, raising an eyebrow.

Geoffrey sighed. "No, Johnny, I'm not. Now go and get a working brain. Maybe then I'll talk to you."

"That's mean, Geoffrey."

"But it's true."

"You are talking to a girl, aren't you, Geoffrey?"

"No, Johnny, I'm not!"

"You know what Father will say if he finds out you've been breaking one of his rules. You're betrothed, Geoff!"

"Yeah, to a brat…"

"Dad will kill you!" Johnny sang in a singsong voice.

"And I'll kill you if you tell anyone!" Geoffrey growled.

"Oh, so you ARE with a girl!" Johnny exclaimed gleefully, grinning. He took a deep breath and opened his mouth: "OOOOHHHH DAAAAAAAADDDD!"

The sound of rushing feet echoed up the stairs, and the door slammed open, revealing a tall, well built, but tired looking man.

"What is it, Johnny?!" he asked frantically, his eyes wide.

The spoilt teen pointed to his older brother. "Geoffrey's got a g-"

Geoffrey placed a hand on his shoulder. "I've got a great offer on the car insurance. We can get 50% off the car if we invest more and cut down on shares."

Henry raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious, Geoff?"

"Yes! Absolutely!" the younger man replied, shaking his head enthusiastically. "Johnny was going to tell you first, but I wanted to."

Their father looked at Johnny, giving him a 'you called me up for THIS?!' look.

Johnny opened his mouth. "I wasn't going-"

Geoffrey tightened his grip, and gave a big grin. "Don't worry, Father. You can go now."

The man looked at his sons again, before he shook his head and walked out, muttering to himself.

As soon as he was gone, Geoffrey grabbed his brother by the collar, and stared at him in the face, his eyes narrow. "If you EVER do that again, John, so help me God, I'll get you for it!" he hissed.

John whimpered like the coward he was, and squealed. "Geoffrey, let go! I promise I won't do that again!"

"I don't think you're being honest, Johnny." He dragged John out of his room, and went into his. Geoff picked up the teddy that lay on Johnny's bed. "Let's ask the bear, shall we?"

His brother's eyes widened. "Please! Not Mr. Snuggles! Don't hurt Mr. Snuggles!"

Geoffrey darted over to the window, and held the bear out. "What did you say? I can't hear you!"

"Please!" Johnny was on his knees, tears pouring down his face. "Don't hurt him! I won't tell again! I promise!"

"Will you stay out of my room? Stop nagging me for my computer? Stay out of my way? No, my life?"

"YES!"

"Okay." Geoffrey threw the bear at his brother, and Johnny caught it, clutching it tightly.

As he walked past, Geoffrey placed his hand on his brother's head, and shoved him hard onto his face.

"Stay out of my way, Johnny…" he murmured as he went back into his own room. "And don't ever get into my business again. You don't want to mess with me. I'm dangerous."

Johnny whimpered, and lay on the floor. He slowly got back up to his feet, and glowered in the direction of Geoffrey's room.

"You'll have to be nice to me sometime!" he yelled. "It is my birthday tomorrow!"

"Drop dead, Johnny," was Geoff's reply.


	17. You're a Monster

_YorkistGirl- Richard will appear soon, but he is mentioned here. I have to do Johnny's birthday first, then Richard will appear._

_Madianna- Johnny's a wimp. Geoffrey's cool._

* * *

"WAKE UP! COME ON, GEOFFREY; GET YOUR LAZY ASS OUT OF BED! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! HEN, RICH, GET UP!" John shouted, pulling off the bed covers of his brother's bed. He then ran into individual rooms and did the same thing. "COME ON, GET UP!"

Geoffrey groaned. December 24th: Christmas Eve and also Johnny's birthday. He hated it because Johnny did exactly the same thing on Christmas Day. Geoffrey knew people who were born on the same day as his brother, and they didn't receive as many presents because their birthday and Christmas presents were spread over two days to make things equal for the siblings that the friend might have. Not his father, though. Johnny always got more presents than anyone in the house, whether it was his birthday, or whether it was Christmas.

It wasn't fair.

Geoffrey groaned as the warmth was taken away from him. He kicked out with his foot and swore at his younger brother, who had already darted off down the hall. Grumbling, he sat up, his hair wild and pointy instead of being smooth and neatly combed. He went over to the door and slammed it shut. He didn't want that worm of a brother barging in again when he was getting dressed.

After he had changed _(and splashed some cold water on his face to wake up properly)_ Geoffrey made his way down the many set of stairs to reach the kitchen. He didn't know how his father did it, but somehow that man was a billionaire. Geoff knew that it was due to the fact that many of the companies he owned were inherited, which was again only due to the fact that his uncle had passed on the inheritance to Henry instead of his only surviving male heir, William because he had been forced to. It was also due to the fact that his father had married a billionaire, and that their companies stretched out for miles across two different countries. Yet, Geoffrey's father was a drunkard, come home every night pissed, slept with tons of young women and was a downright scumbag. So how on _**Earth**_ was he able to keep this company together, buy his favourite son tons of presents for his birthday_** and **_Christmas? It just didn't make sense!

In the middle of the room, Willy sat wailing in his cot, no doubt that he was woken up by Johnny's yelling. Geoffrey raised an eyebrow. He didn't like his half siblings. He hated them and wanted nothing to do with them. However, when Willy wouldn't stop crying, Geoffrey sighed and went over to pick him up. As he cradled the baby, he turned as someone came downstairs. Ellie, his 17-year-old sister, and Joan, his 16-year-old sister, stood watching him, obviously amused. Geoffrey frowned. He didn't think much of his sisters, and they didn't think much of him. "What do you two want?" he asked.

"Johnny's woken the whole house up," Ellie stated matter-of-factly.

"If he's not careful, Mum will yell at him," Joan continued.

"Boohoo," Geoffrey mocked, rolling his eyes. "As if I care what happens to him."

Joan and Ellie looked at each other.

"Err, why are you holding Willy?" Ellie asked.

"Because there was no one else down here, and he wouldn't stop crying."

"He's stopped now."

"I think he likes you!" Joan exclaimed. "Hey, Ellie, someone actually likes Geoffrey!"

"Shut up," Geoffrey growled. "There are lots of people who like me and you know it."

"Oh yeah? Like who?" Ellie grinned, folding her arms across her chest.

"I don't need to list them."

"Philip's one, isn't he?" Joan blurted, earning an even deeper frown in return.

"Dad's not letting you speak to him, is he?" Ellie asked.

"Dad can stuff it," Geoffrey shrugged. "He can shove it right up his big, fat, hairy-"

John came flouncing down the stairs. "Good morning, everyone!" he chirped.

"Mourning, Johnny," Joan smiled gently. "Happy birthday."

"Happy birthday, John!" Ellie grinned.

John turned to Geoffrey, a big smile on his face. He obviously wanted his brother to say the same thing.

Geoffrey shrugged his shoulders again. "I don't have anything to say to you."

John's smile fell.

"Oh, Geoffrey!" Ellie admonished. "How can you be so cruel?"

"Poor Johnny," Joan said, bending down and hugging her younger brother comfortingly.

"Oh yes, _'Poor Johnny!'_" Geoffrey jeered. "Who cares? Stop making a fuss about him! He's just a worm! Everyone knows he sucks up to Father and that he always gets tons of presents every year! What do we get, eh? Socks! That's all I got! Hen got underpants and Rich got a shirt! Even that bastard who's got the same name as me got more than I did! He got a phone! A bloody, motherf*cking phone! So you all go and make a fuss of the toad, and I'll get a gun. 'Cause the way I'm feeling at the moment, I'm gonna go shoot myself!"

The baby started wailing again. Joan gasped. Ellie's eyes widened. Johnny's lip trembled and tears started to spill over his eyes and cascaded down his face. Geoffrey snarled, his eyes narrowed and dark, his hair wild and pointy. He clenched his hands so hard that the veins started to bulge through and the skin turned white, as if it were translucent paper. Willy wailed even louder, and Geoffrey stared down at him, his breathing heavy. Willy looked up at his older brother, and his lip wobbled, his eyes glassy. Seeing his baby brother like that suddenly caused Geoffrey's eyes to widen, and he stroked his downy head softly….

"What's going in here?"

Everyone looked up to see Henry standing on the stairs, Eleanor beside him. Behind them, Hen and Rich stood together, confused and shocked expressions on their faces.

Upon seeing his father, Geoffrey's gaze turned from shock to hate, and he growled. "Concerned now, Daddy?" he taunted. "What a surprise."

He turned and handed Willy to Ellie, who took the now screaming child into her arms. She shook him gently, trying to shush his cries.

He looked back up at his parents. "We were just talking about whether anyone would cry at my funeral. Would you?"

Eleanor gasped. "Geoffrey! How could you say such a thing?"

Geoffrey turned to his mother. "Oh, Mummy! Did I scare you?" he feigned surprise. "I'm only stating the truth." He turned to face his father. "Isn't that right, Daddy?"

All at once, everyone turned round to face Henry, who had a serious expression on his face.

"You were always a burden, Geoffrey. I'm glad to be rid of you when you go to Brittany."

Everyone gasped. "Henry!" Eleanor spluttered. "He's your son!"

"He's a monster."

Geoffrey stared at his father with a look of pure hate as everyone gasped again. "You made me one. You made the monster."

And with that, he grabbed his keys and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. Willy wailed, John cried, and the others stood still in shock.

Eleanor slapped Henry around the face. "How could you?" she hissed. "He is your son, Henry!"

"He's also yours," Henry replied.

"You bastard," Eleanor hissed again. "You cold, drunk bastard!"

Henry looked over to his sons, who now stood around Johnny, who was crying his eyes out.

"How could you do that, Dad?" Hen asked, his face stern. "On Johnny's birthday?"

Henry's face crumpled when his favourite son crying. "Forget him, John," he said. "Your brother's a demon."

Johnny looked up at his father, tears still spilling- cascading- down his face. "No! You're the demon, Dad! And because you're a demon, I'm a demon too!"

"We're _**all **_demons," Rich stated, stepping in front of John. "And we're _**all**_ burdens as well. Geoffrey's not the only one."

The looks of hate that Henry received made him double take. "Johnny…" he murmured. "You're better than this. Than _**him**_."

Johnny glared at his father. "I hate you!" he yelled, before he rushed off upstairs to his room.

* * *

Geoffrey ran. That's all he knew. Run. He should have known it would all come to this. Pulling out his phone, he dialled the first person he could think of."

"Philip? It's Geoff. Dad's lost it. We need to strike _**now.**_"

Then he rang the other.

"Richard? Richard! Are you in? I need to speak to you. Are Clarence, Ned and Edmund in? No? Good. This is urgent. Is Anne ok? Good. I have to do something first, though. I'll be round soon."

Hanging up the phone, he ran further and faster away from his home. He wasn't welcome there, but he knew a certain someone who would welcome him, someone with fiery red hair, a warming smile and piercing green eyes…


	18. A Hard Day and Comforting a Friend

_Madianna- Glad you liked the last chapter so much! Henry is an ass, and I hate the way he treats his kids, especially Geoffrey..._

_YorkistGirl- Richard's here now!_

* * *

"No, I didn't say that. I'm telling you, it's all fake! Alright, alright, listen. When I said not to do that, you don't go ahead and do it! Arrgh! I'm hanging up! No, I'm being serious! Bye!"

Richard sat down, breathing a large sigh of relief. God, his brothers were so infuriating! He'd just sat down to relax, when Clarence rang up from the bakers, saying that they were serving a traditional pudding called, _'Spotted Dick,'_ and it was not funny! He liked his name, but he hated the fact that it had rude meanings that everyone liked to blurt out all the time. He'd slammed down the phone, only to have his dad walk in and tell him off! Then Ned and Edmund had decided to ring in from work, pretending to be angry Indians who had been mis-sold PPI Insurance. Again, Richard had slammed down the phone, earning more yells from his dad from across the room.

Then Hal and Mercutio came round, dressed up in ladies clothes and layers of makeup splattered all over their faces, asking if this was the red-light district. Mercutio had stated that he had some 'unfinished business' that he had to finish, and Tybalt had left his frilly knickers here the other night from getting drunk. Richard had responded by slamming the door in their faces, earning fits of laughter from them, and more yells from his dad. Again! He'd had enough of these prank calls and prank visits, and whoever rang or knocked on the door was going to have fists to answer to.

He sat down.

Ring! Ring!

"Arrrghhhh!" Richard yelled. "Leave me alone!" He went up to the phone and picked it up. "Go away!" he yelled into the phone. "I don't care whether you need insurance, or want to dress up as a stripper, just get the hell off the line! I-"

"Hello, Richard. Is your father there?" came the smooth reply.

Richard stood still, and then he blushed red and face palmed. "O-oh! H-headmaster Warwick! I-I do apologise, I-"

"It's okay, Richard, by the tone of your voice, I presumed you've been hassled by the _'Devil Twins'_ and your brothers."

"Y-yes."

"I'd expect as such…" There was a deep sigh on the other end of the line. "Can I speak to your father now?"

"O-oh, yes, of course!" He turned and yelled: "Dad! Warwick's on the phone!"

The Duke of York came running in. He grabbed the phone and ran back out again. "Dad!" Richard yelled. "You're not allowed to run, remember? The doctor said so!"

No reply.

Richard sat down again. Maybe now that his dad had the phone, he could relax in peace.

Ding! Dong!

"Can you get that?" the Duke yelled from the kitchen.

Richard sighed, got up again, and headed towards the door. He really was losing it. Really. He had every right though to go and punch whoever was there. He really didn't want to be disturbed.

"Look!" he shouted. "Just go home! Leave me to rest in peace!"

He opened the door.

"I really can't-"

Anne stood there, terrified. It had started to rain, and her clothes were slowly going darker. Richard's eyes widened. "Anne…" he breathed. "What's wrong?"

Anne didn't say anything. She sniffed and said in a quiet voice: "Can I come in?"

Richard nodded. "Sure. Sure, you come right in," and he took her hand and led her into the house.

"Sit down," he offered, but Anne shook her head. "Can I speak to you in private?"

Richard smiled. "Sure. Come on upstairs."

Anne didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

"Cosy?" Richard asked, as Anne sat in his bed, looking down at her lap. She nodded, but didn't say anything.

Sitting down beside her, Richard felt nervous. He'd never really spoken to a girl in his room properly before. What if something went wrong?

His eyebrows rose as he saw her rest her hand on her stomach. She'd been doing that a lot lately. Especially at the dance.

His eyes widened when he remembered what had happened, and what she'd said:

_"Please! No more, Edouard, no more!"_

Had he hurt her? If he had…

His thoughts were interrupted when Anne suddenly let out a sob and hugged him tightly, burying her face in his chest.

Stunned, Richard slowly wrapped his arms round her, and held her close. He hated to see her hurt. Hated it…

When the sobs eased, Richard slowly started speaking.

"Whenever I get upset, I just think of happy memories. Do you do that?"

He felt a nod against his clothing.

"I often think about my first day at school, as that was where I met most of my friends. That was such a happy time. Do you remember?"

Another nod.

"I'm grateful for all of our friends. I don't think I could get through these hard times without them. Or without you, too."

Anne felt a blush paint her cheeks. Good thing Richard couldn't see.

"I'm glad I have my brothers, even though they're right asses sometimes."

Anne giggled, and Richard, surprised, looked down at her, grinning. "It's funny, isn't it?"

Anne nodded.

"I'm glad," he whispered.

The girl looked up at Richard's serious face, and frowned. He was always so serious…

"Why are you always frowning?" she asked, and he looked down at her.

"Frowning?" he said. "I'm not frowning."

Anne nodded. "Yes you are," she stated. "Why?"

Richard shrugged in response. "I guess I'm just sad."

"Why?"

"Because everyone's happy instead of you. What's wrong?"

Anne looked down at her lap again. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Then why did you come here?"

"I needed- I needed to be with one of my closest friends."

"That's me, right?"

"Of course!"

Richard grinned. "You're smiling again."

Anne blushed. "Honestly, Richard…"

"What? What did I do?"

Anne just grinned, and looked down at her lap again, shaking her head. "Just… No."

"Am I embarrassing you?"

"Just a little."

"Don't worry, it's only me here."

"I know."

She hugged him again. "And I wouldn't have it any other way…"

And Richard couldn't help but grin. God, he loved her so!


	19. Sweet Prince Hal

_Madianna- Glad you like Clarence, Ned and Edmund. And The Devil twins! Richard and Anne are sweet. And Edouard WILL suffer!_

_YorkistGirl- Sorry to hear about your father. Maybe Richard in this chapter will cheer you up! _

_Okay, we've had Geoffrey, Richard and Anne. Now it's time to focus on our favourite Lancastrian..._

_Hal!_

* * *

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up, little brother! Come on! WAKE UP!"

Richard sprang up as he was hit on the side of the head with a pillow. Edward stood there, grinning, as he held the pillow.

"Good morning, Dickon! Merry Christmas!"

"Did you have to wake me up like that, Ned?"

"Yes. Edmund's waking Clarence up. Strange. You're usually up before me. Why did you sleep in?"

"I-I-uhh…" Richard flushed with embarrassment.

Ned gasped. "You weren't doing it with Anne, were you?"

"No! I stayed up late because Buckingham kept sending me pictures he'd taken of Will Hastings. Then he smashed my window, and dragged me out into town with only my pyjama bottoms on. He got drunk with Will and I had to carry them both home!"

"Wow!" Ned grinned. "Sounds like a rough night, Richard."

"You're telling me!"

"AND THE LARGE SWORD IS ABOUT TO POKE CLARENCE UP THE-"

"NOOO! FINE! I'M UP! I'M UP!"

Ned smirked again. "Sounds like George is finally awake."

"Only by the extremist of methods, as usual."

Clarence stumbled into the room. "GOD! I'm going to kill Edmund for that!"

"Well, you're not the only one. Clifford's after his blood."

"Why?"

"Because he's York's son. Like us, Clarence."

"Bastard…"

Edmund walked in, holding a wooden sword. "Great idea, Ned!" he chirped. "It got Clarence up!"

Clarence swivelled his head round to glare at Ned. "W-W-What?! _You_ put him up to this, Ned?!"

"Of course!" Ned grinned. "Who else would come up with such a great plan?" He pointed to Edmund. "Not _him_! I mean, look at _him_! He can't tie up his shoe laces, for God's sake!"

"OI!"

Clarence turned to Richard. "How'd he wake you up, Dickon?"

"By whacking my head with a pillow."

"Lucky…"

Just then, a smell of something burning wafted into the room, and the shrill tone of the smoke alarm pierced the air.

The boys looked at one another, and the back at the door.

"OH NO!" they yelled in unison. "DAD'S COOKING AGAIN!"

They all ran to the door, pushing and shoving, they each shouted:

"Stop him!"

"He'll burn the whole flaming house down!"

"Don't say that, Edmund! The house won't burn!"

"I don't want a burnt piece of toast!"

* * *

"Merry Christmas! Come on, Lennie, wake up!"

The blanket was yanked off him, and Lennie sat up as Aunt Clara pulled back the curtains. "Look, it's snowing!"

Excited, Lennie leapt out of bed, and ran to the window. He pressed his nose up against the glass, and his eyes widened in amazement at the large layers of snow that covered the garden.

"WOW! Aunt Clara, look!"

"I know, Lennie. Come on, time for breakfast, then we'll go round to Mary's and give her and George their presents."

"Do you think I'll get a rabbit, Aunt Clara?"

Clara turned and looked at her nephew, who stood there and smiled innocently. It wasn't his fault he was dumb. He didn't understand anything that anyone said. The only thing he could talk about was rabbits. The kid was obsessed with them!

She knew that Lennie wouldn't, but smiled anyway.

"Sure. Now get downstairs. Breakfast is on the table."

She watched as Lennie headed towards the door, and as he passed her, she ruffled his hair. He was a good kid. Never did anyone harm. And he hoped he would stay good. He needed the rabbits, and he needed promises of getting them, whether they were false or not. Clara hoped that life would be fair to her nephew.

He was just a kid…

* * *

"OH BENVOLIOOOOOOO! BENNY! WAKE UP! ROMEOOOO!"

Two groans answered him in response. They'd all stayed over at Lord Capulet's Manor, much to Tybalt's dismay, and Hermia's delight. She loved her Wooshy-Wo!

They did not like being woken up at 9:30, though. They always slept in till 11. However, Mercutio, always an early bird and a stubborn boy, had woken them up by playing his Lady Gaga CDs at maximum volume. Tybalt had threatened to throw them out of the window, so Mercutio had responded by placing a bucket of mud on his door. Tybalt had opened the door to end up covered in mud. Hermia had recorded it on her phone, and had placed it up on YouTube. Even though it had only been up for half an hour, it already had over 6000 views.

Mercutio's pranks were popular on YouTube.

Mercutio barged into the room, throwing the covers off the beds of his best friends, receiving a yell of: "GET OUT, NUTTER! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" from Romeo, and a yell of: "I'LL THROW YOUR CD PLAYER OUT OF THE WINDOW!" from Benvolio.

Mercutio had only winked, and said that he would: _"Put something nasty than mud above the door,"_ and sauntered out, laughing as he ducked from a shoe being thrown at his head.

Benvolio and Romeo looked at one another and groaned again.

It was going to be one hell of a long day…

* * *

Hal stood by the tree. His younger brothers, 16-year-old Thomas, 14-year-old John and 13-year-old Humphrey messed around with the presents that were placed under the tree. His sisters: 11-year-old Blanche and 9-year-old Philippa sat watching TV. Hal was the oldest of the six Lancastrian-Plantagenet children, and he was glad. It meant that he could do what he liked. The bad news was that his father was always pressuring him about making something of himself. As the oldest, he was heir to the majority of his father's fortune. His father: Henry Plantagenet IV held a very respected seat in law, and wanted his son to do the same. Hal didn't want that though, but his father refused to listen. So he resorted to hanging out with John Falstaff, an older fat, vain, boastful and cowardly man who led him often into trouble. But Hal didn't care. His father could stick it as far as he was concerned.

Hal.

Flastaff had nicknamed him that. _"Prince Hal,"_ they had nicknamed him at the taverns where they often hung out. They also nicknamed him _"Harry Monmouth,"_ as that was where he had been born, but because there was another Harry in the school, Hal had decided to take the first option instead. He liked it. It was unique. There were two other students he knew who were called Henry: Tudor and Harry, but none of them were called Hal. That was his. That was his name, and no one else's.

His father didn't like it, though.

"Ah, Henry," his father's smooth voice entered the room, and Hal turned to see an older man walk in, his face aging and hair grey. He had a disfiguring skin disease for the past few years, and it shocked Hal how weak he was becoming. He'd always feared his father as a small boy, and to tell you the truth, he still did. He was still intimidating when angry, and he had often slapped Hal around the face when he'd misbehaved.

But deep down, Hal did love his father. He did.

"Looking at the decorations, are we?"

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes, Father."

"Not misbehaving?"

Hal grinned. "Me? Misbehave? How unlike me, Father."

Henry stepped forward to face his son. He was now the same height as him, and still had room for growing. _"He will be a tall boy,"_ the man thought.

"Answer me properly, boy. Set an example for your brothers. My time will end soon, and you need to act like a proper adult."

"I can only be myself, Father."

Grin.

SLAP!

Hal's head was forcefully turned to the side as his father's hand collided with his check, and Hal was stunned. He was not stunned at being hit, he'd been hit so many times, but it was the impact that always shocked him. It hurt!

None of his other brothers were hit, but then, they weren't the heirs. He was. Hal was the heir.

He didn't hate his brothers for not being slapped. It was his own fault, but he could not not be himself. He couldn't be Prince Hal if he didn't mess around. He couldn't change for his father's demands.

Be he could change for his brothers.

He could change for Kate. She deserved so much better than him. Some Prince he was.

His father didn't seem to think much on Kate. She was French, and Hal's father did not like the French, but he did need an alliance with them. He'd tried to get Hal to date Kate's older sister, Isabella, but she'd refused because he'd had her husband, Richard, the Second Plantagenet, murdered.

Who'd blame her?

Henry had watched Hal with suspicious eyes. He'd let him go out with her, but only for political reasons. But Hal didn't date her for political reasons. No. He loved her. It had taken him a while to woo her, as she'd been brought up by a saintly man, and would only date him if it were her father's wish. She'd eventually fallen for the handsome lad, and Hal was very happy. Kate's father, Charles, owned many lands as well in France, and Hal would get them all when he and Kate would marry. But Hal wanted to take things slow. He didn't give a damn about what his father thought. He would take things slow.

"It's Hal, Father. My name is Hal."

The young man was pushed into the tree, and John rushed to help him up.

"Insolent boy. Your name is Henry. Henry the Fifth to be of Lancaster, and you will leave those thieves you socialize with, leave the scums of the House of York, grow up, and behave."

He turned and walked out of the room, and Hal slammed the door shut. He sank into the nearest chair, head in hands, and started to cry. He ignored his brothers' concerned voices, or the whines of his sisters. He needed everyone to shut up.

He needed to get out. He knew that he had to leave Falstaff and the others, planned to, but he couldn't now. Not at Christmas.

But he was going to leave them. He was going to leave them and grow up and mature. For the good of his family, he had to.

But not on Christmas Day.

Getting up, he grabbed his coat, and stormed out of the front door, ignoring his mother as she pulled the turkey out of the oven, and he headed down the path into town.

When he arrived at his destination, he leaned against a wall and pulled out a cigarette. No one knew that he secretly smoked. Not even Kate.

As he took the first puff, someone grabbed him from behind, pulled him through a door, and spun him round.

Falstaff and the others had decorated the Boar's Head Tavern that they hung out in, and it looked very festive. There was a glowing Santa, and everyone stood wearing hats and holding crackers. On the table in the center of the room was a massive cake. Miss Quickly, hostess of the tavern, smiled at him. Bardolph, another close friend of his, laughed at his shocked face. Falstaff came up and clapped Hal on the shoulder.

"My sweet Prince Hal," he smiled. "It's time to have Christmas. With a real family!"

And he led the boy forward, to the table, and everyone cheered.

"God save you!" they chanted. "God save the Prince Hal! The true heir to Lancaster over Edouard! God save you!"

Hal smiled and took the cake. He grinned, and slammed his whole face into it, laughing. Everyone roared with laughter and cheered, raising their glasses of beer to him.

"Hal! Hal! Hal! Henry the Fifth of Lancaster! Hal!" they all cheered.

Hal lifted up his face, cake falling off it, threw back his head, and laughed.

"Merry Christmas!" he yelled, laughing like a loon.

"_Insolent boy. Your name is Henry. Henry the Fifth to be of Lancaster, and you will leave those thieves you socialize with, leave the scums of the House of York, grow up, and behave."_

Those words echoed throughout his skull, and his face changed to sadness. Falstaff came up and slapped him on the back, and Hal fell forward into the crowd. Thinking it was a game, everyone pushed along the crowd like they would at a concert, and Hal landed hard on his back as the rows of people ended.

He shouldn't be here.

He climbed up and ran out, ignoring the cheers of his name, and the confused, drunk cries of Falstaff and his friends.

He ran along the path, ran back home, but didn't go in inside. He ran past his house, further down the path, and ran into the woods. He ran until he felt like stopping, and slumped against a tree.

He rested his head in his arms and cried.

He'd never cried so much before. He rarely cried at all. He always tried to stay strong at all times.

Now he didn't care.

It wasn't fair. Why'd he have to be the heir?

He was glad that Edouard would inherit the most.

Even though Hal was older than him.

Wait. Hal was older than Edouard. So why was Prince _the heir?_

Hal shrugged it off. At the moment, he didn't give a damn.

He hated his life.

He hated everything.

Kate deserved better than him by far.

Some Prince he was.

Some Prince Hal.

Some Christmas this was.

Some Prince Hal he was.

Some Prince Hal.

Some Hal.

Hal.

Hal.

_Hal._


	20. Merry Christmas!

_Madianna- Glad you like my insight into Hal's personality! Poor Clarence and Gloucester indeed! Lennie is sweet, Mercutio does rock, and yes, that is a plot about the Lancaster inheritance you're seeing! ;-D_

_YorkistGirl- RUN! The Duke of York is a terrible cook! Run, before he burns the house down with the toaster!_

_Keep it in mind, that Ned is NEVER SUBTLE!_

Some of the Gang members get presents! What do they get?

* * *

"STOP! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, DAD, STOP!" Ned yanked the pan off the hob, and Clarence switched it off. Ned yelped as he touched it, and dropped the hot contents all over the floor. "OWWW!" he cried, clutching his hand. "F*ck!"

York sighed. "Go and run some warm water under it for fifteen minutes, Ned. You silly boy!"

Edmund giggled. "Silly Ned! You dumbass!"

"OI!"

"You buffoon!" Clarence snorted.

"You lazy b*stard!" Richard laughed.

"What is this?!" Ned wailed. "_'Pick-on-Ned-Day?!'_"

"No, silly!" Clarence grinned, hands on hips. "That's everyday! Now, go and wash that burn!"

"Yes, Dad…" Ned muttered sarcastically, walking off, still clutching his hand.

Still laughing, Richard turned to his family. "Now," he said. "Since Dad's a failure at cooking-"

"OI!"

"And he burnt our toast-" Richard continued.

"And Ned dropped the already burnt scrambled eggs on the floor," Edmund added.

"I suggest we leave the cooking to me," the dark haired Plantagenet finished, rubbing his hands together.

"Can't we just go out for breakfast?" Clarence whined. "I want a Big Mac!"

"For breakfast?"

"What can I say? When you have a craving, you have to act on it!"

"Can I have waffles?" Edmund asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I said so," Richard said.

"Who died and made you boss?" Clarence asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No one, but-"

"I WANT PANCAKES!" Ned yelled from the bathroom.

Richard rolled his eyes. "Honestly, I'm trying to do us all a favour here. We all know that Dad can't cook-"

"I'm right here, you know!" York stated angrily.

"And I don't want to wake up Mum-"

"Darn straight!" Edmund sighed. "You all know what she's like in the morning!"

"So I just want to help lay off the burden for you all by cooking breakfast myself this morning."

"But I want a Big Mac!" Clarence wailed.

"Shut up, you'll wake your mother!" York responded.

"PANCAKES!" Ned yelled again. "NED WANTS PANCAKES!"

"SHUT UP, NED!" everyone in the kitchen yelled back. "YOU'LL WAKE MOTHER!"

Silence...

Footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs. The men looked at each other and Richard shouted: "CHANGE OF PLAN! LEG IT!"

And they all dashed out the backdoor, Ned hopping along behind them, clutching his hand and slamming the door behind him.

The Duchess of York walked into the kitchen. She took one look at the mess on the floor, and the door that was now flapping open noislly in the wind, and rolled her eyes.

"Typical men…" she sighed, before going to the cupboard to get the mop and wipe up the mess they'd left for her. "Always leave a mess for the women to clean up for them. Lazy gits..."

* * *

"Clara! What a nice surprise! Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, old friend…" the other woman replied, holding out a wrapped present. "For you."

Mary Milton took the present, and smiled down at Clara's nephew. "Hello, Lennie," she smiled. "Merry Christmas."

"Do you have a rabbit for me?" Lennie asked, eyes wide and excited.

Clara frowned and hit him on the back of the head. "Lennie!" she admonished. "That's no way to greet friends! Honestly!"

She turned to Mary. "All that boy can think about is rabbits! Damn kid has 'em on the brain!"

Mary smiled at the tall boy. "Not this year, but I'm sure George has something for you."

Lennie gave a great big smile. "Oh boy!" he chirped.

The two women laughed, and Clara ruffled her nephew's hair affectionately.

"Speaking of George, he isn't up yet. Will you wake him up for me, Lennie?"

Lennie nodded, and together, he and his aunt went into the house.

* * *

Tiptoeing into his friend's room, Lennie looked around. As usual, everything was stored neatly on the shelves. It was never untidy in George's room. He liked to keep everything neat.

Grinning, Lennie made his way over to the bed. George was lying on his side, and his fringe almost covered his eyes. He had a small frown on his face.

Taking a few steps back, Lennie ran forward and leapt onto the bed, causing a massive thud, as he was so strong and heavy.

George shot up, terrified. He stumbled, tripped and fell off the bed, landing on the floor on his back.

Scared of the reaction that he'd received, Lennie had fallen off as well, and landed on top of George with a scared cry.

"W-what?!" George frowned when he saw who was on top of him. "Lennie! What the hell are ya doin' in my room?! And what the hell are ya doin' on top of me?!"

"Morning, George!" Lennie gave him a toothy grin. "Merry Christmas!"

* * *

"Hal!"

The crying teen looked up as Kate came running towards him, tears were streaming down her face. When she reached him, she swooped down and hugged him tightly. "There you are!"

She pulled back and looked at him. "What are you doing out here in the cold? On your own?" she gasped. "What happened to you face?!"

She reached out and touched the wound, receiving a hiss of pain in response, and she immediately pulled her hand away. "What happened?" she asked, worried.

"Nothing…" Hal mumbled in response. "Nothing happened."

"But where did you get that wound on your face? Did your father-"

"Kate," Hal held up a hand. "Please. I don't want to talk about it."

"But-"

"Please."

Nodding slowly, Kate looked at him with concern as he wiped away the tears that covered his face. She turned his face to look at her, and she leant in and kissed him gently before pulling away again.

"Everyone was so worried," she said. "I rang up to talk to you, and your mother said you'd ran off. Oh, Hal! What happened? Please! Tell me!"

Hal looked up at her, and gently caressed her cheek in his palm.

"My father hit me again," he told her, and Kate gasped in response. "I wasn't doing anything wrong. He told me to grow up, leave my York friends and behave. I ran off and Falstaff found me. They pulled me into The Boar's Head Tavern and everyone was there, waiting for me. I started to get drunk again, but I realised what I was doing, and ran off. I went here. They're probably looking for me right now."

"How can he hit you?" Kate asked, disgusted. "You're his son! His heir!"

"I'm a disappointment to him," Hal stated. "I deserve it. I've been misbehaving. I'm going to leave them. I'm going to behave."

"You're Hal!" Kate replied, holding his hand tightly as it rested on her cheek. "You're you!"

"I'm a disappointment," he repeated. He stood up suddenly, causing Kate to stumble backwards. "I'm Hal. I'm Prince Hal of Lancaster. I will rule my father's lands someday, and I need to grow up. First, by leaving Falstaff and the others."

"What about Richard? Ned? Edmund? Mercutio? You won't leave them, will you?"

"I don't know…"

"What about me?" Kate asked after a moment's silence. "You won't leave me, will you?"

Hal turned to look at her, surprised. "I'll never leave you, Kate. I love you. I could never leave you."

Kate took his hand. "And I you," she replied. "Hal, can we put this behind us for awhile, and go and celebrate Christmas with our friends?"

"The Gang?"

"Yes."

Hal gave a small smile. "I need to give them my presents. I need to give you yours."

Kate closed the distance between them, and looked up at him. He was taller than Ned! And Ned was 6ft 2 inches tall!

"You're my present, Hal. And I wouldn't change you for anything: reckless or not. You're my prince forever."

Hal smiled at her, before he pulled her closer to him, and kissed her, forgetting his worries for a moment.

He was lucky to have her...

* * *

"Anne!" the girl walked over to her window and looked out, trying to locate the voice that just called out to her. "Down here!"

Richard stood below her window, holding up a bunch of flowers. "Merry Christmas!" he called.

Smiling, Anne made her way down to the back door, and walked out into the garden. Richard stood there in the snow, wearing his black coat and red hat. He gave her a soft smile as she approached him.

"What's this?" Anne asked, as he handed her the flowers and then a small box.

"A present," Richard said. "From me."

Opening it, Anne gasped in surprise, and looked up at Richard's happy face, before looking down at the box again. She pulled the present out.

A glimmering white necklace with a white boar pendant hanging off it shone in the winter sun. It sparkled with the snow and Anne looked delighted. "Oh, Richard…" she looked up at him. "It's beautiful."

Richard stepped forward. "Here," he offered. "Let me put it on."

There was something in the movement of his hands that made Anne gasp, but not in fear. He was so gentle around her. His hot breath sent shivers of pleasure down her back, and she had to stop herself from shaking in delight.

However, she still felt a sense of fear when his hands touched her neck.

Then, he pulled away.

"There!" he marvelled. "It's done!"

Anne looked down at the boar pendant in the middle of the necklace, and looked back up at him. "Did you make it?" she asked.

Richard smiled. "Actually, Harry helped me make it."

"Tell him that it's lovely, then."

"I will."

Warwick's youngest daughter smiled. "Thank you, Richard. It's lovely."

"I knew you'd like it."

Her eyes widening, Anne grinned at him. "I have something for you!" she exclaimed. "Wait here! I'll just go and get it!"

Richard nodded. "Always."

Anne ran back into the house, back up into her room, and came back down, holding a soft looking wrapped up present.

She ran up to him, and held it out. Smiling, Richard took it.

"Thank you," he said gratefully.

He pulled back the wrapping, and held up a red scarf. White roses were woven neatly into it, along with a bear and ragged staff and a white boar.

Richard looked amazed. "You made this?" he asked her, stunned.

Anne nodded and blushed. "Yes. It took me almost a year."

"Almost a year?!"

"Yes!" Anne laughed. "It did. I didn't want to rush it. I wanted it to be perfect for you."

"It's stunning. I love it. It's perfect, Anne."

Anne gave him a delighted smile. "I'm so glad!"

She stepped up to him, and gently wrapped it around his neck. She stepped back, admiring her friend and his gift. "There."

"I love the boars. Why is your father's symbol on it?"

"From Neville to York," Anne said. "Is it wrong? Do you not like it?"

"No, no!" Richard laughed. "I love it! I was just curious, that's all."

"Oh," Anne mumbled, blushing. "I just thought that I did something wrong…"

"No, no," Richard repeated. "It's perfect."

Anne still blushed, and Richard came up to her, and took her hands. "It's a lovely gift," he smiled. "Thank you. I shall wear it always."

"Even when it's sunny?" Anne asked.

"It's not very sunny in the UK, so yes, but when it's warm, I shall wear something lighter."

Anne looked at her necklace. "And I shall wear my gift always… Whether it's sunny or not!"

Richard laughed.

Anne looked down at the floor, embarrassed, and felt shivers run through her body when she felt a hand gently pull her face up to look at his. Two grey blue eyes smiled down at her brown ones, and Richard gently tucked back a strand of loose hair.

"Merry Christmas, Anne," he whispered.

Anne smiled. "Merry Christmas, Richard…"

Gloucester looked at her for a moment, before he gently leant in and kissed her. Anne felt butterflies of delight explode in her stomach, but a sense of fear rushed through her. Flashbacks of Edouard's sneering face appeared before her, and she was about to pull away, but Richard did that first.

He gave a worried frown. "Are you ok?" he asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

Anne shook her head. "No," she said. "No. I was just… thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing important."

"Oh… Ok, then…"

Anne smiled up at him. "I love the gift, Richard. Thank you."

"And I love you."

Warwick's youngest looked surprised. "W-what?" she stuttered.

"I love you, Anne Neville. I always have, and I can't hide it anymore. I love you."

"R-Richard. I-I-"

"It's okay. It's surprising to hear, but I thought that I should tell you. It's Christmas Day, and I thought that it would be perfect to-"

He was cut off as Anne pressed his lips to his for a moment, before pulling away, embarrassed.

"I-I-I- love you too, Richard Plantagenet, Duke of Gloucester. I always have. A-and, I think that you're the kindest and sweetest boy I've ever known."

Richard smiled at her. "And I think that you're the gentlest, sweetest and most beautiful girl I've ever known."

Anne blushed a deep scarlet. "You… You really mean that?"

Richard nodded. "I do."

He held out his hand. "Dance with me?"

Anne's head shot up. "Dance?! But we're outside, and there's no music!"

"So? There doesn't need to be any music. And it doesn't matter where we are, as long as we have each other."

"But what if someone sees us?" she whispered.

"It doesn't matter if anyone sees us. We don't need to be ashamed."

Anne looked at his extended hand, and then his gentle smiling face, before nodding, and stepping closer to him.

She took his hand.

And they danced together in the snow, oblivious of the cold, the sunlight radiating them in its warm glow.

Behind the garden gate, Clarence, Ned and Edmund watched, and tittered to themselves as they held up a phone.

"Wait till he sees this…" Ned snorted.

"On Youtube!" Clarence giggled.

"And Yahoo!" Edmund chortled.

"Don't forget Facebook!" Ned added.

"_'Richard dances with a hot Neville Chick,'_" Clarence grinned. "Won't he love us for it?"

"He'll adore us."

"He'll worship us."

"He'll kill us!" Ned gasped.

"He'll haunt us for life!" Edmund gulped.

"He'll send pictures of us to Edouard, Clifford and Somerset and abuse us!" Clarence whimpered.

The three looked at each other.

"But we're gonna do it anyway!" they chorused.


	21. Geoffrey's Plan

_Madianna- I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter so much! Richard and Anne are sweet! Very sweet together! Hal really needs a good dad, and unfortunately, he doesn't have one! Good thing he has Kate! _

_The Yorkist Brothers always have to barge in! No matter what's happening! Appropriate or not!_

_That pun had me cracking up! _

_And yes, poor George being woken up like that! Very awkward for him indeed to have his crush on top of him like that!_

_I hope you like this chapter! I know you love Geoffrey so much!_

_ComedyMonarchy- That advert is funny! I'm glad you liked the chapter! Don't worry, Harry and Tudor will show up eventually, as will the mean Allies!_

_YorkistGirl- Yes, Richard will get his revenge, alright!_

* * *

WHACK!

Hermia shot up as something collided with her window. She climbed out of bed, wrapped a dressing gown around herself, and opened the window and peered out.

Geoffrey stood below, a sly grin on his face.

"What sort of greeting is this, then?" Hermia yelled.

"A _'Hello and Merry Christmas'_ will do!" Geoffrey called back.

"Hello, then!"

"Hello!"

Geoffrey grinned. "Are you going to let me in, then? Or am I going to freeze to death in the garden?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Unfinished business, my dear!"

"What sort of _'unfinished business'_ are you talking about?"

Geoffrey raised an eyebrow. "The good type…"

Hermia laughed. "Now? In the morning? Geoff, you can't be serious!"

"I'm always serious…"

"Of course you are."

Geoffrey smiled. "So… Can I come in?"

"Tybalt'll kill you," Hermia said.

"He can sod off," Geoffrey replied dryly.

Hermia burst out laughing.

"Very subtle, Geoff!"

She motioned for him to come towards the window, and he did. She pointed to the drainpipe. "You can climb up that."

"Seriously? I've hardly come a wooing!"

"Pity. You'd be good at it."

Geoff grinned. "Well, if you insist…"

He climbed up the drainpipe, and on the way to the top, the pipe came off the wall, leaving Geoffrey hanging in mid-air.

"Uhh, a little help, my dear?" he asked.

Grinning, Hermia leaned forward and pulled him in.

She looked down at him as he lay sprawled out on the floor.

"Why are you really here?" she asked him, helping him onto his feet. "I haven't seen you since school broke up. And when we…"

Geoffrey raised an eyebrow. "Embarrassed, are we?"

"Me? Hardly!"

"Good. I don't need a milksop around me at a time like this."

"What time?"

Geoffrey grinned at her triumphantly. "I have a plan."

"You always have a plan."

"I know. Well. Dad wasn't very cheerful this morning."

"What did he do?"

"Oh, he called me a monster, that's all."

"WHAT?!"

"Need I repeat it again?"

"You're not a monster!"

"Well, THAT makes everything better, doesn't it?"

"Geoffrey, that's absurd!"

"Oh, really?"

"YES!"

"OI! Brat!" Tybalt yelled from down the corridor. "Who are you talking to?"

"No one, Ape!" Hermia yelled back. "Go make out with Ros, or something! Preferably Mercuto!"

"In your dreams!"

"In your nightmares!"

She turned back to Geoffrey. "Sorry about that… My brother's a jackass."

Geoffrey smiled. "Oh, I already know. Remember when he chased us with a baseball bat at the party?"

Hermia snorted. "God, his face. You're brilliant at pranks."

"That's not all I'm good at."

"Yeah. Remember when we woke up here with Hal, Clarence and Mercutio? And I said you were a great kisser before I leapt out of the window?"

"I had already leapt out, but I heard you."

"God, it was hilarious."

Geoffrey frowned. "It wasn't funny when Mercutio placed those headphones in my ears and played music at full blast! God that hurt!"

Hermia smiled. "That's Mercutio for you. He's our lovable freak."

"He's an annoying freak, that's what!"

Hermia smiled again. "That's just who he is…"

She looked up at him. "Why are you here, again?" she asked him.

Geoffrey looked down at her, amused. "As I was saying, I have a plan. I've contacted Philip. And Richard before I came here. We're going to set our plan in motion."

"Richard's involved?" Hermia frowned.

The Plantagenet shook his head. "No. I need to speak to him, but about something else entirely. Philip and I have it ready. Dad won't know what hit him."

"What have you done?"

Geoffrey leaned in close and whispered in her ear. Hermia's eyes widened and she gasped. "Geoffrey! That'll ruin him. He'll be broke!"

"He deserves it," Geoffrey said dryly, shrugging his shoulders. "The bastard's gonna pay."

"But he's your father!"

Geoffrey's eyes narrowed. "Father?! What type of father is he? He puts me down in front of everyone at every chance he gets, ignores me, leaves me out of everything, heck, he even treats that bastard with the same name as me with higher respect! I'm sick of it! He's going to pay!"

Hermia placed her hands on his shoulders. "Ssh. Geoffrey, it'll be ok. You don't have to do this. It'll work out."

Geoffrey snorted. "Unlikely. He's not going to change his ways for me. Not even for Johnny!"

He pulled her hands off his shoulders. "I don't need sympathy. I need you to understand that I have to do this. You can't change my mind."

"Then why did you come and tell me this?"

"Because I trust you," he pressed his head against hers, staring at her with those fierce, piercing bright blue eyes. "Something that I rarely feel towards other people. I know that you won't tell anyone. You won't, will you?"

Hermia was taken aback by this sudden display of possible affection. She found his hand and held it reassuringly.

"No. No, I won't tell anyone. Your plan's safe with me."

Geoffrey smirked. "Good," he said. He pulled her forehead to his mouth and kissed it before turning away and climbing out the window. He smiled at her. "I'll be back later. And thank you."

He slid down the hanging drainpipe as best as he could, and landed nimbly on his feet in the garden. He turned. Smiled.

Then he disappeared.

Hermia watched him go, and slowly closed the window. "That was surprising…" she whispered. "Geoff, you'd better stay safe, and don't do anything stupid."

But Geoffrey Plantagenet was not stupid. He was the smartest in his family, and he knew it.

Oh, he definitely knew it.


	22. A Mother's Antics

"C'mon, George!" Lennie shook his friend. "Let's go downstairs and open our presents!"

George frowned. "Well, I will if you get off me!"

Lennie scrambled off him and George got onto his feet. He dusted himself down and glared at Lennie. "Why'd you wake me up like that, eh? I literally had a heart attack!"

Lennie shuffled his feet, embarrassed. "Your Mom told me to…" he mumbled. He looked up at George. "You ain't mad at me, are ya? I still get to tend the rabbits don't I?"

George sighed. "Yeah… I ain't mad. You get to tend the rabbits, Lennie. Now, will y-"

He was cut of as Lennie hugged him joyfully. "I knew you wouldn't be mad! I knew it!"

"Lennie…choking...not…breathing!" George gasped, as Lennie's hands and clothes smothered his head tightly, causing him to gasp for air desperately.

Lennie let go. "Oh, sorry George!"

George stumbled backwards, and fell onto his bed. "Oww…" he moaned.

Laughing, Lennie leapt onto the bed beside him, causing George to literally fly up into the air because Lennie was so heavy.

"GAHHH!" he yelled, arms flailing, terrified.

Lennie sat up and caught him. "Let's do it again!" he chirped

"NOOO! Let me go!"

Grinning, Lennie placed George on the bed again beside him. George lay there eagle spread, moaning in pain.

The door opened, and Clara and Mary stuck their heads round. "Ah, George is finally awake!" Clara laughed.

"C'mon, George!" Mary giggled. "Sit up and give us a smile!"

Groaning, George sat up. His hair was wild, and stuck up in a wild fashion. It looked as if it had been through a hedge backwards. Lennie giggled, and using a big bear paw, smoothed it out for him, making it look even more ridiculous.

George did not look amused.

The two older women laughed. "Ok, you get dressed, and we'll be waiting downstairs. Take your time!"

Mary winked at George as the door closed, and George scowled, blushing deeply in embarrassment.

Lennie looked at him. "Do I go? Shall I leave?"

George leaned on his arms. He shook his head. "Nah. I'll just go into the bathroom."

He got up and collected his clothes, before opening his door and stepping out. He popped his head back round the door. "Stay there," he ordered. "And don't touch anything!"

Lennie nodded obediently, and sat there, crossed legged, waiting for George to come back in.

The sound of running water could be heard, and Lennie twiddled his thumbs. A little while later, George came back into the room, wearing his usual blue jeans, brown jacket and shoes, darker brown hat, and a red shirt. His hair stuck out a little over his eyes.

He gave Lennie a smile, and went into the room, holding his pyjamas, and placed them on the bed on the pillow. He went underneath the bed, and came out with a package. He handed it to him.

"Merry Christmas," he said with a soft smile.

Grinning, Lennie took it, and opened it excitedly. A soft, brown toy rabbit with black eyes stared up at him, and Lennie clapped his hands in delight like a little child.

"Till you get a real one," George said. He sat down next to him, reached over, and stroked the rabbit's fur. "It took me a while to find."

Lennie stared at the rabbit, fascinated. He stroked it from head to tail in one long movement with his big bear paw, and a gave a goofy smile.

"And you can't hurt it," George added. "So you can pet it all you like, Lennie."

Lennie turned to George. His eyes shone and they beamed brightly. "It's super, George!"

He hugged him again, tightly, and then let go. George gasped for air again, but smiled.

"I'm glad ya like it."

"I love it! I'll get you your present now!"

He got up, ran out of the room, his feet thudding heavily as he ran, and came back holding a brown, oddly shaped object. He sat down again, causing George to fall backwards once more, and shoved it towards him.

Sitting up, George unwrapped the object to reveal a brand new guitar case. It had his name woven into it in bold white text, and he smiled. He never had a personalised guitar case before. He'd never had anything personalised for him before!

He ran his hands over the object and admired it. George knew that Clara must have asked for it, and then gave it to Lennie to give to him, but he didn't care. It was a touching thought, and George appreciated it very much.

He placed it next to him, and turned back to look at Lennie. He smiled at him, and hugged him. "Thank you. It's a very nice gift and I truly appreciate it, Lennie."

Lennie gave goofy smile and hugged George back, but this time a lot gentler.

George then pulled away from the taller teen and grinned. "C'mon," he said. "Let's go down now, and see what our families have gotten us."

Lennie nodded eagerly and they both got up and headed for the door.

George stepped out first, but then stopped. Lennie bumped into him. "Why'd you stop?" Lennie asked, and George pointed upwards.

Mistletoe had been placed above the door, and George frowned. He turned to look at Lennie, and folded his arms. "Mom must have done that…" he growled.

Lennie looked at the mistletoe, and then at George. He started to lean forward, and George's eyes widened, and he backed away.

"Oh no. Oh no, no, no!"

He ran to the banister and looked down. Clara and Mary were laughing.

"MOM!"

"Go on, George!"

"Do it!"

Lennie came up behind him, giggling.

"AHHH!" George yelled. He ran downstairs, opened the door, and ran out screaming.

The two adults laughed and Lennie came to stand beside them.

"Well," Clara grinned, eyebrow raised, 'that got him up!"


	23. Thor and Loki: The Hyper and The Serious

_Madianna- Mary knows more than she seems to know..._

_And that sounds like a present Hal would give Edouard!_

_Let's start a new term! And meet two new very important people!_

* * *

"Class! Class! KNOCK IT OFF!"

The students whirled round, shocked at the outburst, before they all slowly settled into their seats, mumbling amongst themselves grumpily.

Mr Wilson, the Form Teacher, sighed and rolled their eyes.

"I know you're all miffed that it's the first day back at school, believe me, I'd much rather be at home watching _Countdown_ than look after you lot. However, Edward and Edmund are going to help," he turned his head around to look at the two adults that stood by the door. " Isn't that _right_, boys?"

Edmund nodded. Edward grinned.

"Yes, Sir!" they chorused.

"Because remember, you're not meant to be here. Warwick's appointed you two as his right hand men, even though you're meant to be at work. Why are you even on the register anyway? You're not children like these lot."

"Warwick said we could!" Ned chirped. "We asked and he said yes!"

"Only because you threw a tantrum…" Edmund murmured.

"He still said yes!"

"Only because you were throwing everything everywhere and making a mess."

"Well-"

The teacher clapped their hands. "Well! Enough of that!" he smiled. "I have an announcement to make!"

"You're really a woman?" Mercutio sniggered.

"You're an alcoholic?" Hal grinned.

"You're gay?" Ned giggled.

"You've got pictures of female students on your computer and upload them to Facebook?" Valmont snorted.

"Good one, man!" Mercutio laughed. "High five!"

He leaned over to Valmont and held out his hand. Valmont raised an eyebrow.

"Seriously?" he asked.

Mr Wilson frowned. "No, I'm not a pervert."

"Like Mr Gaviston…" Hal sniggered to Mercutio, who giggled.

"Instead, we have some new students joining us today!"

The class's eyes widened.

"Great!"

"Cool!"

"New victims to traumatise!"

Richard raised a hand. "Sir, how many students are joining us? Are they in our year?" he asked politely.

"Well, thirteen have joined the school, and they are all in our year apart from one. He's in the year above. Two of them our joining our form today, so let's make them feel welcome. Remember, you're used to the school. It's a new term for you, but for them it's a new term and a new school to get used to as well. So let's be nice to them."

He strolled over to the door and opened it wide.

"Class, meet Prince Thor and Prince Loki Odinson from Norway."

Two young male students came in. The one at the front strolled in to be more precise, while the other stood tall and straight. The one at the front had long blond hair, blue eyes and had a goofy, excited grin. He stood taller than the other, who had long black hair and piercing green eyes. He looked very… _serious_.

The one with the smile bowed. "Greetings," he said very confidently. He had a bold, confident voice and he had well learned manners. "I am Thor Odinson."

He turned to the smaller, paler looking boy next to him. "And this is my brother, Loki. We just moved here from Norway. I'm… 18."

Loki stepped forward. "Hello," he said very smoothly, clearly, politely. "I am Loki Odinson. I'm… 17."

Mr Wilson nodded. "It's so nice of you to join us, Thor, Loki. I am Mr. Wilson. We have a lot of students here in this school from different countries, but you two just may be the first from Norway we've had."

"Actually, there are seven of us from Norway. The other six are from Italy," Loki stated.

Mercutio sat up. "Italy! Great! I'm from Italy!"

"We know, Mercutio," Benvolio said.

"Well, they don't!"

Mr Wilson rolled his eyes. "Anyway, welcome to the school, boys. You can sit next to Richard over there."

He pointed to two spare seats next to Richard. Loki and Thor nodded, thanked the teacher, and sat down next to Richard, who smiled at them.

"Hi. Welcome to Middleham. I'm Richard, Duke of Gloucester." He motioned to Clarence. "This is my brother, George, Duke of Clarence- we just call him Clarence. And those two standing over there are my two other older brothers: Edmund, Earl of Rutland, and Edward, Earl of March."

Ned and Edmund smiled and waved.

Loki looked at him with cool, calm eyes. "I can tell that this is going to be an issue for us, isn't it?"

Richard frowned. "How?" he asked.

"Well," Loki stated, leaning forward, "having to remember all your titles and names sounds like a challenge."

"Oh?"

"A challenge I know that I'd accept. Thor definitely would. But I'm not stupid like him, so I'll just sit and learn."

"Ohhhhkaayyy."

Thor smiled. "Ignore my brother. He's an odd one."

"Well, actually, Thor, you're the reckless one."

"Am I really?"

"Yes!"

Hal came over. "Hey!" he greeted. "I'm Prince Henry of Monmouth and Wales! But you can call me Hal!"

Thor grinned. "Honour to meet you, Prince Hal!"

A glimmer of sadness flitted over Hal's face, but then he laughed and shook his head.

"Please!" he insisted. "Just call me Hal!"

"Ok!"

"HAL!" Mercutio gasped, running over. "Your face! What happened?!"

There was a large, purple-black, swollen welt on Hal's left cheek. Frowning, Hal placed a hand over it, and turned away, his back to them. "Nothing…" he murmured, suddenly serious and quiet. "It's nothing. I ran into a door on New Year's Eve at that party Geoffrey hosted. It's nothing! I-I-I was drunk! Leave me alone!"

He quickly ran away.

Richard frowned. There was something fishy going on here…

Valmont leaned over. "I'm Vicomte Sébastien de Valmont, but just call me Valmont."

"There are a LOT of names to remember!" Thor gasped, eyes wide.

"You'll get them eventually," Richard said, smiling. "But for the meantime, you can hang out with us."

"Yeah!" Mercutio chirped. "Because there are some people hear that you DON'T want to associate yourselves with!"

"They sound mean!" replied Thor.

"Oh, they are!"

Loki's eyes narrowed. He sat back and shrugged his shoulders. "They won't be so scary when we've seen them," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Really?" Clarence asked, his eyes showing a sly curiosity. "Why?"

Thor and Loki looked at one another and shrugged their shoulders- Loki again for the second time.

"They just won't be so scary when we meet them, that's all."

"Yeah!" Thor grinned. "Because we're-"

Loki slammed a hand over his brother's mouth. "Ignore, Thor. He's hyper again."

He turned to his brother. "No more sugar for you!"

"But, Loki, it's the best thing ever, and I've only known about it for a short while since we've arrived on-"

Loki kicked his leg sharply. "He says random things that he doesn't mean when he's hyper. Isn't that right, _Thor_?"

Thor nodded quickly, too quickly….

"Well, uh, ok…" Richard said. "Let's have a look at your time table. You're both in the same year?"

Both brothers nodded… very slowly.

"Then you'll possibly have lessons together."

Loki groaned.

Thor grinned.

"You have… English, Thor. The same class as me, actually. Loki, you have… Chemistry. With…"

Richard scanned the room, and pointed to someone in the corner. "Heath. Over there."

Heath turned, and nodded in response to his name.

"Then you both have Maths together with Clarence."

"That's me!" Clarence grinned.

"Yes… we know," Richard muttered sarcastically.

He turned back to the two brothers. "Then, after that, it's break time, and Clarence will take you to where the rest of us hang out. That sound good to you?"

Thor nodded excitedly.

Loki shrugged his shoulders.

"It sounds okay…" the pale brother mumbled.

"It sounds great!" Thor cheered.

The bell rang for Period 1 and both brothers jumped and put their hands over their ears.

"What is that NOISE?!" Loki yelled.

"It hurts! Make it stop, Loki!" Thor whined.

"I CAN'T THOR!"

Richard laughed. "It's the school bell! Why, haven't you heard one before?"

The brothers looked at each other again, and slowly shook their heads.

"Uh, no, actually…" Thor mumbled.

"We've been, uh… _homeschooled_. If that's what you call it," Loki said quietly.

"Yeah, homeschooled!" His older brother chirped cheerfuly

"Really?" Gloucester asked.

"Yes!" The responses were quick again, and Clarence raised an eyebrow. Something also wasn't right here…

"Ok, well, let's go to our lessons. Thor, you come with me, and Loki, you go with Heath. Clarence will meet you in Maths. If you get lost, ask a teacher or another student for directions. There are plenty about. "

Thor stood up and whacked Loki on the back, causing the younger, smaller male to stagger forward.

"THOR!"

"Sorry, Loki!" Thor laughed. "Have a great first lesson, little brother! I'll see you in Period 2!"

"I can_ hardly_ contain my excitement…" Loki muttered sarcastically.

"Love you, brother!" Thor headed towards the door, waving desperately.

"Bye, Thor."

Thor disappeared around the door.

"Love you, Loki!" he called.

"Goodbye, Thor!"

The older male stuck his head round the door. "I love you, my little Loki-Woki!"

A hand reached out and grabbed Thor by the collar, pulling him away and causing him to disappear behind the door again.

"GOODBYE THOR!"


	24. You and Me- The Way It Always Will Be

_Madianna- Glad you like Thor and Loki! Poor Hal, indeed! Don't worry, you'll hear about Geoffrey's crazy party soon enough!_

_Time to meet Claudius and his friends, find out about Thor and Loki's first lessons, and see them meet the rest of the Gang. But what will Edouard do? Will he cuase a scen in front of everyone?_

* * *

"Thor! Loki! Over here!" The two brothers turned to find Richard waving at them. Thor grinned. Loki groaned. "Come on, Loki!" Thor chirped, grabbing hold of his brother by the arm. "Let's go and see our new friends!"

"You mean_ YOUR_ new friends!" Loki said, rolling his eyes, but he allowed Thor to drag him over.

"Hey, guys!" Mercutio greeted enthusiastically. "How were your lessons?"

"Great!"

"Okay…"

Mercutio gave them a great big grin. "Well, we have some other new students here. The ones from Italy." He gestured to them. "Guys, meet Herod, Postumus, Claudius and Agrippina."

The four nodded in greeting.

Thor bowed.

Loki gave a nod.

"This is Claudius' older brother, Germanicus. And that's their sister over there: Livila, and that's Sejanus, a friend of theirs."

"H-H-Hello," one of the six stuttered. "I'm C-C-Cl-" his head twitched in annoyance and he clenched his fists tightly. A taller man placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, you do it," he encouraged.

"Cl- Cl- Cl- Claudius! I'm Claudius."

"You have a stammer?" Thor asked.

"Y-Y-Yes."

"I'm Herod," the tall, tanned man said. "Claudius have Cerebral Palsy. We think. He have stammer and limp, but he a good guy. Aren't you, Claudius?"

"Y-Yes, Herod."

"Hey, Retard! Move it!"

The Gang turned to see Lennie being pushed onto the floor by Edouard and the Allies. They kicked and jeered at him:

"Retard!"

"Dumbass!"

"Cripple!"

"Homosexual!"

"Spastic!"

"Son of a bitch!"

"He got disabilities?" Herod asked, frowning.

"Yeah," Richard said. "That's Lennie Small. He's got mental disabilities. He can't do anything by himself."

"Claudius!" Herod exclaimed. "He worse than you!"

Richard ran forward, and in one swift moment, whacked Edouard on the nose. Edouard staggered backwards and clutched his nose.

"Gloucester!" he exclaimed. "Hunchback Boy!"

"Prince Prat…" Richard seethed, standing in front of Lennie, who was crying and clutching his face. "You leave Lennie alone. NOW."

"Lennie!" called a voice. "Where'd you go? Lennie!"

Edouard and Richard turned at the sound and looked back at each other.

"LEAVE. NOW."

Edouard sneered. "Hunchback Boy's got guts. Don't he, fellas?"

The Allies laughed amongst themselves.

A snitchy looking man stepped forward, shoved Richard over, and went straight over to Lennie. He sneered down at him. Then, without warning, kicked him hard in the gut repeatedly.

Lennie howled in pain, and soon, the sound of rushing feet echoed throughout the area, and Slim, George and the other American students came running towards them.

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"CURLEY, LEAVE THE GUY ALONE!"

"WHAT'S YA PROBLEM?!"

"LENNIE!"

"OH, JESUS CHRIST!"

George was the first to reach them. He grabbed Curley by the collar of his shirt and threw him towards Thor and Loki's direction. Thor and Loki grinned at each other, before beating him up. Curley yelled in pain, but no one took any notice.

Rushing down beside him, George placed a hand n Lennie's shoulder. Lennie was curled up into a ball, clutching his legs and howling.

"Ssh," he soothed gently. "It's O.K, Lennie. I'm here, it's O.K…"

But Lennie carried on howling. His scream was so ear piercing, that everyone in the area and around it had stopped everything that they were doing and stood still, watching and listening intently. Some laughed. Some looked pained.

This had to be one of the worst fits Lennie had thrown. It was truly unbearable to see and hear. It was horrible.

Rolling onto his back, Lennie laid eagle spread on the concrete, howling like a banshee. There was blood all over him. On his face, his hands, his clothes. He lifted up his hands from his wound, and that was also covered in blood.

"AAAAAAHHHH! AAAAHHHH!"

George had to put his hands over his ears. He leaned over and placed his hands on the side of Lennie's head.

"C'mon. C'mon, Lennie, calm down. It's O.K. C'mon. It's George. You're gonna be O.K. Ssh. I'm here. I'll never leave you. It's gonna be fine. Just you and me, remember? You and me. Nobody else. We'll have those rabbits, and the farm, and you and me will have no trouble. No meanness. No fightin'. Just you and me. C'mon, Lennie, think of those rabbits. The rabbits you wanna tend. You wanna tend them, don't ya? Just think of 'em. All those different coloured rabbits, Lennie. All of 'em. You and me. Just you and me. Just us two. The way it should be. George and Lennie. Us two. Just you and me… "

Slowly, Lennie's howls subsided. He sobbed. Heart-breaking sobs that brought tears to everyone's eyes. No matter how sweet and gentle this giant would be, life would always be hard to him.

It wasn't fair. How could life be cruel to a bastard like Edouard, and so cruel to such a sweet guy like Lennie? What the hell was wrong? Why was it this way?

It wasn't _fair._

It _REALLY_ wasn't fair.

Crying, Lennie finally opened his eyes and looked up at George. His lip wobbled and tears cascaded down his face. George started to cry as well. He didn't sob, he just cried. He pulled away from Lennie and the latter slowly sat up. He took one long look at George, lip wobbling, and leaned forward and buried his face in his clothes, howling again.

Everyone was silent. Even Loki, who had appeared to be so serious and emotionless, stood shell shocked, horrified at what had just happened.

Richard had climbed to his feet and stood next to Anne, who had also buried her face in his clothes. Richard look impassive and his face was grey and cold, but he held her tightly, not letting her go.

Edouard sent furious, jealous glances at them both.

Claudius and the other Italians looked stunned. What was this? What had happened?

Clarence didn't laugh. Nor did Hal or Mercutio. They were silent. They were angry.

Hermia slapped Tybalt round the face, tears down her face, as she yelled at him for what he'd done. She pounded her fists against his chest, and hit him over and over again until Geoffrey had to pull her away, and comfort and hold her in the same way as Richard was with Anne.

His gaze looked with Tybalt's. A murderous gaze so fierce that it sent Tybalt running.

Everyone stood silent. No one was laughing anymore. Not today. Not after this.

George wrapped his arms around him in a strong, reassuring way, and hugged him back. He let out a deep, rattled breath and placed his head on top of his.

Tears were cascading down his face.

* * *

In the Nurse's room, George patted Lennie on the shoulder comfortingly. Warwick had strolled onto the field, happy that there had been no recent fights, and had literally face palmed when he saw the mass of children standing silent like statues.

He'd been so pleased, yet worried. Children were meant to play and be noisy, not still and quiet.

Then he saw the blood.

Then he saw the tears.

Then he saw the faces.

Then he saw everything.

Warwick had grabbed both Edouard and Clifford by the ears and shook them both, yelling at them.

He'd called for the Head of Discipline- Mr Hugh- and several other teachers to take the Allies away. Richard had followed. He'd punched Edouard, so he went too.

He'd went very willingly.

Warwick had gasped when he saw the sight of Lennie, howling and covered in blood in his best friend's arms. He'd got Slim and George to help him to the Nurse's room. They'd placed his arms around their shoulders and they'd taken him in.

Lennie was still howling.

And that's where they'd been for the last half hour. The Nurse had wiped up the blood and then placed TCP on his bruises. Lennie had howled even louder and clutched George's hand so tightly that both hands had gone white.

He'd been very brave.

Then the Nurse left to speak to Warwick, and George and Lennie had been left alone.

This is what was happening now.

* * *

Sitting up beside him, George had smiled down at him. Lennie was lying on one of the Nurse's beds that nauseous children would lie on when they felt ill. He looked terrible; bruises and open wounds reddened his face, and his eye rims were red and puffy from howling and crying.

George, his eyes also red from crying, took his hand.

Lennie opened his eyes and looked at George, his golden hair covering a large purple welt on the side of his face. "What's gonna happen to me, George?" he asked, voice hoarse.

"You're gonna stay here and rest. That's what," George quickly replied.

Lennie looked worried. "With you? With you, George?"

"With me. Always you and me, Lennie."

Lennie smiled, but then he looked scared. "You ain't mad at me are ya, George?"

"No, Lennie, I ain't mad."

"You ain't gonna give me hell?"

George's face crumpled. Lennie always assumed George would yell at him whenever he did anything bad. And he did. He did give him hell. But not all the time. Never all the time.

"No, I ain't gonna give ya hell. This wasn't ya fault."

"You ain't gonna leave me are ya, George?"

"No. Never. You and me, remember, Lennie?"

At that, Lennie face's finally relaxed. He gave a small, soft sigh and laid back against the pillow.

"You'll be here with me when I wake up?" he asked, and George nodded assuringly.

"I'll be here. I'll always be here for ya, Lennie."

"'Cause I got you to look after me, but you got me to look after you, right?"

"Yeah."

Lennie closed his eyes and sighed again.

"George," he mumbled.

"Yeah, Lennie?"

"Do I still get to tend the rabbits?"

"Sure. Sure ya do."

"Different coloured rabbits like in Sacramento?"

"Sure. Whatever ya what, Lennie."

Lennie, smiling a true, genuine smile, laughed. He squeezed George's hand and laughed.

How different it was from his howls. How innocent it was.

How joyful it was for George to hear him laugh so soon after crying. After making his voice hoarse from screaming.

How unique it made him.

How delicate it made him.

He'll be crushed.

He'll be kicked.

Teased.

Laughed at.

Bullied.

All of his life.

And yet… he didn't seem to care at all. He didn't seem to notice.

As long as he'll have George with him, protecting him, he'll be fine.

But could George do that? Could he look after him all of their lives?

Could he guarantee his safety after all this happening again and again everyday?

George didn't know if he could answer that question.

But he'd try.

Oh, he'd definitely try.

Because he was his best friend.

His saviour.

His protector.

Because he was the only thing he had.

Because he loved him.

And he wasn't going to give up on him without a fight. That, you can be assured of.


	25. Chatrooms

_Madianna- Thor and Loki are hilarious! They are a great sibling duo! The Allies did that to Lennie because they're psychopaths! Psychopaths! There will be a massive turn for the worst in the Gang/Allies War!_

_ComedyMonarchy- I know, right? Warwick needs to stop being so soft on them!_

_YorkistGirl- :-) Richard's got a good heart._

_What will happen next? Time for the Gang to talk things over!_

* * *

_Richard1452 has entered the chatroom._

* * *

_Richard1452:_ Hey guys. What's up?

_Clarencelovesbooze:_ Dickon! What r u doin' in our chat room?!

_Richard1452:_ Clarence, you don't own the chat room!

_Clarencelovesbooze:_ Says who?

_Nedisahotbabe:_ Says me!

_Clarencelovesbooze:_ Get lost, Ned!

_Nedisahotbabe:_ Go screw yourself, Clarence!

_Clarencelovesbooze:_ Hahaha! Very funny…

_Nedisahotbabe:_ Wot? 2 chicken?

_Richard1452:_ Guys, use proper language. I can't understand a word you're saying!

_Nedisahotbabe:_ That's because ur not suppose 2!

_Richard1452: ㈴8_

* * *

_Halisthebest has entered the chatroom._

* * *

_Halisthebest:_ Yo dudes! U heard 'bout Prince?

_Richard1452:_ What about him?

_Halisthebest:_ He's been suspended!

_Richard1452:_ Forever?

_Halisthebest:_ Sadly no.

_Richard1452:_ Damn!

_Nedisahotbabe:_ I heard he and his gang attacked Lennie in the school grounds. Is that true?

_Richard1452:_ Finally! I can read your messages! Proper language! Yes, he did attack Lennie in front of everyone.

_Nedisahotbabe:_ Hastings told me. Poor guy.

_Richard1452:_ I know. I was the only person who stood up for him and got told off for it.

_Clarencelovesbooze:_ U went because u felt guilty. U attacked Edouard.

_Richard1452:_ I know. He had it coming to him.

_Halisthebest:_ Wasn't it funny though when Thor and Loki beat Curley up?

_Richard1452:_ HAHA! Yes, that was funny! Those two are hilarious!

_Clarencelovesbooze:_ On their first day, too!

_Richard1452:_ They're gonna go far...

* * *

_Tudor1457 has entered the chatroom._

* * *

_Tudor1457:_ Mind if I join you?

_Richard1452:_ Look, it's Tulip!

_Nedisahotbabe:_ Hello, Tulip!

_Clarencelovesbooze:_ How nice of u to join us, Tulip!

_Halisthebest:_ Nice day we're havin', eh Tulip?

_Tudor1457:_ Uggh. Guys, knock it off!

_Richard1452:_ Sheep Shagger….

_Tudor1457:_ DUDE! KNOCK IT OFF!

_Richard1452:_ What? You're Welsh! Welsh people shag sheep. It's a fact!

_Nedisahotbabe:_ DUDE!

_Clarencelovesbooze:_ Jeez, Richard, that's an odd thing for u to say!

_Richard1452:_ I'm just being honest…

_Tudor1457:_ That's offensive and you know it!

_Richard1452:_ … Sorry Tudor.

_Tudor1457:_ Apology accepted.

* * *

_HolyHarryxGod has entered the chatroom._

* * *

_HolyHarryxGod:_ Hello, friends! Nice day we are having, is it not? ㈳9

_Nedisahotbabe:_ Uggghhh. It's the God-Squad!

_Tudor1457:_ Go away, Harry. This isn't a place for sissies like you.

_Richard1452:_ That's rich, coming from you…

_Tudor1452:_ Sod off.

_Richard1452:_ Gladly.

_HolyHarryxGod:_ I'm sorry if I was intruding anything…

_Halisthebest:_ No, no! Stay Harry. It's good to have you here.

_Richard1452:_ Yeah. We appreciate your company.

_Tudor1457:_ Ooh! Homo alert!

_Richard1452:_ Dude, if you're going to discriminate against people, then get the f*ck out of here!

_Halisthebest:_ Yeah, Tulip, get lost!

_Tudor1457:_ Fine, I'll be nice.

_Clarencelovesbooze:_ Oh, like that's possible…

_Richard1452:_ Clarence… ㈶4

* * *

_LokiOdinson12 has entered the chatroom._

* * *

_LokiOdinson12:_ Oh, so THIS is a chat room then?

_Richard1452:_ Loki! Glad you could join us!

_LokiOdinson12:_ Hello.

_Halisthebest:_ Loki, we were just talking about you!

_LokiOdinson12:_ Nothing bad, I hope?

_Halisthebest:_ Of course not! We were just talking about how funny it was when you and Thor beat up Curley!

_Tudor1457:_ It was definitely funny, all right!

_LokiOdinson12: ㈴1_

_Richard1452: ㈴2_

* * *

_ThorOdinson14 has joined the chatroom._

* * *

_ThorOdinson14:_ Loki! Guys! … This is a chat room?

_LokiOdinson12:_ Thor, how in God's name did you get an account?

_ThorOdinson14:_ The same way you did, Brother!

_LokiOdinson12: ㈵4_

_ThorOdinson14:_ ㈳6

_Halisthebest:_ The way you 2 beat up Curley was so funny!

_ThorOdinson14:_ The idiot deserved it!

_LokiOdinson12:_ Thor, it was reckless! We shouldn't have done it!

_Richard1452:_ He's right!

_LokiOdinson12:_ Thank you, Richard. ㈴2

_ThorOdinson14:_ It was funny!

_LokiOdinson12:_ Father will kill us for it! ㈸1

_Nedisahotbabe:_ BUSTED!

_Clarencelovesbooze:_ He doesn't know?

_LokiOdinson12:_ No.

_HolyHarryxGod:_ Uh oh.

_Tudor1457:_ You're screwed.

_LokiOdinson12:_ Gee, thanks guys!

_Clarencelovesbooze:_ Anytime! ㈳6

_Richard1452:_ Our father doesn't know, either…

_Nedisahotbabe:_ WOT?! ㈸1

_Richard1452:_ He doesn't know I hit Edouard…

_Nedisahotbabe:_ So wot! By the sound of it, the guy deserved it!

_Richard1452:_ But it was wrong…

_Clarencelovesbooze:_ Don't worry, Dickon. You'll be fine!

_Richard1452:_ ㈸0

* * *

_GeorgeMilton32 has entered the chatroom._

* * *

_Richard1452:_ Hey George.

_GeorgeMilton32:_ Hey guys…

_Richard1452:_ How's Lennie coping?

_GeorgeMilton32:_ He's… he's coping.

_Tudor1457:_ Yeah, how's the baby?

_GeorgeMilton32:_ ㈶5

_Richard1452:_ Go away, Tudor! Sheep Shagger!

_Tudor1457:_ DUDE! OFFENSIVE!

_Richard1452:_ You're the offensive one!

Nedisahotbabe: Yeah! Get lost!

_Tudor1457:_ ㈶8

_Richard1452:_ He'll be okay, right?

_GeorgeMilton32:_ I don't know.

_Richard1452:_ Is something wrong?

* * *

_Slim29 has entered the chatroom._

* * *

_Slim29:_ Evenin' fellas.

_GeorgeMilton32:_ Evenin' Slim.

_Clarencelovesbooze:_ It's Uncle Slim!

_Slim29: _㈴8?

_Richard1452:_ Ignore Clarence.

_Halisthebest:_ You're not Uncle Slim!

_Slim29:_ … Anyway, how's Lennie, George?

_GeorgeMilton32:_ He's coping…

_Slim29:_ He's a strong guy. He'll be O.K.

_GeorgeMilton32:_ Yes, he's strong physically, but not mentally. He's…

_Slim29:_ Go on.

_GeorgeMilton32:_ He's actually howling right now.

_Slim29:_ Aren't you with him?

_GeorgeMilton32:_ … No. I-I-I can't be around him right now.

_Slim29_: Why?

_GeorgeMilton32_: My mother's ill again…

_Richard1452_: Oh, George, I'm so sorry to hear that. I hope she gets better soon.

_GeorgeMilton32:_ Thanks…

_Slim29:_ Cancer?

_GeorgeMilton32:_ Yeah. It's flared up again.

_Richard1452: ㈶6_

_Slim29:_ It must be hard for you, George.

_GeorgeMilton32:_ Yeah. I can't look after Lennie all the time. My mother needs me and he needs me. It's all hell right now.

_Richard1452:_ We'll help you, George!

_Halisthebest:_ Yeah! We're the Gang! All for one and one for all!

_GeorgeMilton32: ㈴2_ Thanks.

_Tudor1457:_ Guys…

_Richard1452:_ What? ㈶4

_Tudor1457:_ Go on to YouTube now!

_Nedisahotbabe:_ Why?

_Tudor1457:_ JUST DO IT!

_Clarencelovesbooze:_ Ok! Ok! Don't get you ur sheep in a twist!

_Tudor1457_: ㈶8

* * *

_Tudor1457 has logged out._

_Richard1452 has logged out._

_GeorgeMilton32 has logged out._

_Slim29 has logged out._

_Halisthebest has logged out._

_Nedisahotbabe has logged out._

_HolyHarryxGod has logged out._

_LokiOdinson12 has logged out._

_ThorOdinson14 has logged out._

* * *

A few minutes later…

* * *

_MadmanMerc: _GUYS! THAT IS THE MOST HORRIBLE VIDEO EVER!

_Richard1452:_ I'M GOING TO KILL EDOUARD!

_Nedisahotbabe:_ HOW COULD HE DO THAT?!

_Slim29:_ Are you O.K, George?

_GeorgeMilton32:_ …

_Clarencelovesbooze:_ Don't worry; we'll get him back for this!

* * *

_GeorgeMilton32 has logged out._

* * *

_Richard1452:_ Oh dear… Poor George…

_Tudor1457:_ I may be rude and offensive at times, but I wouldn't do that! That's horrible!

_Richard1452:_ From you, Tudor, we'll take that as a compliment.

_ThorOdinson14: _WE'LL SMASH HIM WITH A HAMMER!

_LokiOdinson12: _For once, I agree with you Thor.

_ThorOdinson14:_ Really?

_LokiOdinson12:_ Yes. Let's do this.

_ThorOdinson14: ㈳5_

_HolyHarryxGod:_ May God forgive him for what he's done…

_GeoffreyPlantagenet58:_ I'll get the guns!

_Richard1452:_ Guns?

_GeoffreyPlantagenet58:_ Yes! Let's blow his brains out!

_HermiaC:_ Yeah!

_Tudor1457:_ Don't agree with everything your boyfriend says just because he has a pretty face.

_HermiaC:_ Tudor? Who let you in here?

_Richard1452:_ Don't worry; we're kicking him out.

_GeoffreyPlantagenet58:_ Let the lady like my face. It's gun time!

_ThorOdinson14:_ HAMMER TIME!

_HolyHarryxGod:_ Forgive us, O Lord, for the grave sin my family is about to commit…

_Nedisahotbabe:_ Right. Let's rock this bitch… ㈴0

* * *

_Tudor1457 has logged out._

_Richard1452 has logged out._

_Slim29 has logged out._

_Halisthebest has logged out._

_Nedisahotbabe has logged out._

_HolyHarryxGod has logged out._

_LokiOdinson12 has logged out._

_ThorOdinson14 has logged out._

_HermiaC has logged out._

_GeoffreyPlantagenet58 has logged out._

_MadmanMerc has logged out._


	26. Gone Too Far

_Madianna- HAHA! Elizabitch! Why didn't I think of that?!_

_YorkistGirl-I'm glad you loved the usernames!_

_ComedyMonarchy- All hell's going to break loose..._

_So the Gang have announced war on Edouard and the Allies for stepping over the line too many times. But what if it goes too far? Will someone die?_

_Also, Richard III was crowned today in 1483! Happy Coronation Day, Richard!_

* * *

_One week later…_

Gathering outside Edouard's house in the dark, the Gang positioned themselves in different areas so that they'd each get the best view of his ugly face. Hal and Mercutio hid in the trees, Geoffrey hid behind the bins near an open window and Ned and Edmund were on the roof. Grinning, they waited for Richard's signal, as he hid behind a bush, and smiled at the prospect of delivering justice on the scumbag who'd bullied and terrorised them for many years.

Loki and Thor crept up towards the house. Thor held his hammer eagerly in his hand, ready for action. Loki rolled his eyes as his brother ran ahead.

"Thor!" he hissed. "Don't run ahead; Prince Prat might see us! And why are you holding your hammer?! The others will see it and think you're nuts!"

Thor, still running, turned around briefly and grinned.

"Relax, brother!" he laughed. "It's just a hammer! The others have weapons too, you know!"

"Yes, but we're gods! Gods, Thor! Don't use any magic, OK? Father won't like it, and he won't let us go home!"

"You're the one who uses magic! You can make sure that they can't see it! And Father will understand-"

"Thor, you say that every time we do this sort of thing, and Father NEVER understands! Please, don't do this!"

"Loki, I promise you, Father will understand!"

"Thor, he won't! And I'll get in trouble, as always, because of YOUR behaviour and actions! Please! I don't want to stay here! I want to go home!"

Thor's eyes softened. He stopped running. He strolled over to Loki in big strides, before placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"Do not worry, Loki. If Father starts blaming you for anything I cause today, I shall stand up for you. I'll take the blame."

Loki looked up at his older brother with surprised eyes.

"You're only saying that because of what I just said."

"No, Loki. I promise. I will take the blame."

"For everything?"

"For you, brother, I'd do anything."

"… Thank you, Thor."

* * *

"MUMMY!" Edouard screeched when his vase of flowers started to fly around the room on its own. "MUMMMY! MUMMY! HELP!"

Outside, hiding behind the bedroom window, Thor and Loki chuckled amongst themselves.

"Do it again, Loki!" Thor grinned. "This time, write something on his wall!"

"Oh, I can do better than that, brother!" replied the dark-haired boy, his green eyes shining. "Observe!"

With a flick of the hand, Loki concentrated on the dart on Edouard's desk and, with precise aim, fired it at Edouard's head.

Prince screamed and hid under his bed, sobbing like a baby.

Lifting up a board marker, Loki wrote: "EDOUARD, I KNOW WHAT YOU DID" in big letters on Prince's bright orange wall. Then, creating a large fireball in his hands, the God of Mischief fired it through the window. It landed on Prince's favourite teddy bear, causing it to burst into flames.

Prince was now in hysterics. "TEDDY!" he wailed. "MUMMY! SIR HONEYPOT'S IN FLAMES! HELP!"

Margaret came running in. "Ed! What's wrong! Why are you- OH JESUS CHRIST! GET OUT QUICK!"

"BUT SIR HONEYPOT'S-"

"NOW!"

The two ran and leapt out of the window. Thor and Loki ducked down as Edouard and Margaret flew out. Loki grinned, flicked his hand again, and a hole appeared in front of them. The mother and son fell directly into the hole and Loki lifted both of his hands in the air like a puppeteer, creating earthquakes as he spun his hands around skilfully.

Thor laughed out loud.

Edouard screamed as he was lifted suddenly into the air. It was dark, so fortunately, he couldn't see either Thor or Loki's faces. Loki spun him round and round, rotated him upside down in a circle, shook him from side to side. Prince screamed for mercy. However, Loki wanted to savour this moment. He was in control. Not Thor. Him.

A dark smile slowly etched itself across his face.

He slammed Edouard down onto the earth with a loud thud. He forced him to kneel and bow his head. Edouard was by this time weeping like a baby.

"How does it feel?" Loki hissed, his voice suddenly different from his own, teen like sound. It was deeper, darker, angrier. He'd changed his voice so that Edouard wouldn't be able to recognise him. He loved this. He loved his magic. He loved his abilities. He loved stomping on the weak. He loved being in control.

And boy, he really loved this!

"Who are you?" Edouard trembled.

"I said-_ 'HOW DOES IT FEEL?'_"

"How does what feel?!"

"Being a bully. How does it feel, knowing that you're making someone's life a misery?"

"Great!"

Loki slammed his head down hard on the ground. "WRONG ANSWER!" he snarled.

"Please! Leave me alone!"

"Not until you pay."

"For what?"

"For living."

Edouard's eyes widened, but before he could react, Loki had lifted him up from the ground before throwing him into the air. He then slammed him down hard on the ground repeatedly.

"Loki, stop!" Thor hissed.

"No. Not till this bastard pays."

"He hasn't done anything to you!"

"You dragged me out here for revenge. Now you're telling me to stop. Make your mind up, Thor!"

"Let the Gang punish him. He's hurt them, let them have their revenge!"

"…Fine."

Lifting Edouard up in the air again, he threw him onto the roof, where Ned and Edmund crouched, watching. They had masks over their faces, so they wouldn't be recognisable as well, and they grinned at each other.

"Payback time…" Ned grinned, flexing his knuckles. He then laughed and lifted up a crowbar.

WHACK!

* * *

Geoffrey leapt out behind the wall and attacked Edouard with a baseball bat. Richard came out from behind the bush, pale and terrified, but no one noticed. Hal and Mercutio watched and laughed at him from the trees.

The Gang continue to kick him, enjoying his torture. Valmont fired a stone at his head and blood oozed from the wound. Hermia watched from her hiding place as Edouard struggled to his feet, but only to fall down again when Ned kicked him in the back, causing her to gasp in horror.

Edouard was starting to see stars. Just then, Clarence, who had appeared from nowhere, came out and kicked him in the head, causing everything to go black.

Ned stepped forward, ready to deliver the final blow...

A floodlight shone down on them, causing them to wince and cover their eyes. A figure then slowly appeared, holding a megaphone:

"STOP WHAT YOU ARE DOING AND DROP THE WEAPONS!"

It was Warwick.

Stunned, everyone, apart from Richard, Thor, Loki and Hermia, dropped their weapons.

"How did they know?" Ned hissed to Edmund, who looked terrified.

"I don't know!" Edmund sobbed, tears spilling down his face. "I'm sorry!"

A frown of realisation slowly stretched across Ned's face. "Edmund… You told on us?"

Edmund stepped away. "I'm sorry, I couldn't let you do it! What have you done, Ned!?"

"Who else told on us?"

Slowly, Richard, Loki and Hermia stepped forward and stood beside Edmund.

"I'm sorry, Ned," Richard said, his face serious and sad. "We knew it was going to end like this, so we told Warwick. Why do you think we didn't fight?"

"I did," Loki stated. He turned to Thor, who now stood stunned. "Thor, I'm sorry, but I had to. You were going too far."

"Loki… You…"

"I'm sorry, brother."

"I promised I would take the blame for everything," Thor murmured. "You fought, I didn't. Why do you do this? Why do you always get yourself into this mess? Why didn't you stop?"

"BECAUSE I HAD POWER!" Loki suddenly yelled. "…I had power. I was in control. It was I, not you. It's always, about _you_, isn't it, _Thor_?" he sneered. "The heir! The favoured one! I'm always in your shadow!"

"Brother, I-"

"THOR, DON'T YOU GET IT?! I'M BAD! I'M THE BLACK SHEEP IN OUR FAMILY! I'LL ALWAYS BETRAY YOU! I LIE! I WORK FOR MYSELF! I BRING BAD LUCK AND CHOAS! YOU CAN'T TRUST ME!"

Thor stood there, open mouthed and pale.

Richard stood stone-faced. "Ned. Ned, I'm sorry."

Ned frowned at him and turned his face away.

"I can't believe this…"

He spun back round, tears spilling down his face.

"YOU WERE THE LOYAL ONE! YOU NEVER BETRAYED ME, DICKON!"

"NED, I NEVER BETRAYED YOU! I STUCK TO JUSTICE! AS MUCH AS I HATE EDOUARD, I CAN'T KILL HIM!"

"WE ALL DISCUSSED IT! WE WERE GOING TO GET HIM! ALL OF US!"

"NED, I'M SORRY, BUT I CAN'T KILL HIM! I'M SORRY I WENT ALONG WITH YOU UNTIL WE CAME HERE, BUT I CAN'T KILL HIM!"

"YOU BACKSTABBER, RICHARD! YOU BACKSTABBER!

"OH, SORRY I HAVE A CONSCIENCE, B*STARD!"

Everyone gasped. Ned stood still, stunned. It was true that he didn't look like his father. People had gossiped and rumoured about his legitimacy since he was born, but nobody had ever dared to bring the topic up.

Until now.

"Edmund…" Ned whispered. "You were my twin. My best friend. Why did you rat me out?"

"Because you'd have gone to jail for murder and I can't let that happen, Ned."

Ned swallowed a lump in his throat and slowly turned away.

"Betrayers…" he seethed. "My brothers are betrayers."

Smirking, Clarence approached him, chest swelled with pride.

"I didn't, Ned!" he boasted.

Ned turned round and slowly placed a hand on Clarence's shoulder.

"You're right, Clarence. You didn't. At least I can count on you."

Clarence gave an evil grin towards the two castaways and laughed.

"Oh, of course you can, Ned… Always…"

Richard glared at him. Edmund's lip wobbled.

* * *

As Hal and Mercutio climbed down from the trees, Henry IV suddenly appeared out of nowhere, and grabbed Hal by the collar. "BOY, YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! YOU ARE A DISAPPOINTMENT TO OUR FAMILY! I'M SICK OF TRYING TO CHANGE YOU!"

He then slapped Hal over and over in the face. Hal cried out for mercy, but his father wouldn't stop. Mercutio leapt at him.

"STOP IT! LEAVE HIM ALONE!" he cried.

Henry spun round and whacked Mercutio in the nose with his fist. Blood splurged out everywhere, and Mercutio cried out in pain, clutching his nose.

"MERCUTIO!" Hal yelled, struggling to get free.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SON!" Henry yelled. He kicked the boy hard in his gut and Mercutio cried out in agony.

"STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!" called a voice from behind them.

Policemen tackled Henry to the ground. Then, two more came and took Hal and Mercutio away.

"YOU SCUM! YOU DISGUST ME, HAL! I DISOWN YOU!" Henry IV yelled as policemen held him down. "I DISOWN YOU!"

As the policemen carried Hal away, a tear trickled down the boy's face.

"I love you, Father," he whispered. "Why do you hurt me like this? Don't you love me?"

* * *

"HERMIA!" Juliet yelled, as Benvolio, Romeo and the rest of the neighbourhood came running down towards them. She clutched her cousin tightly when she reached her. "Are you ok? Are you hurt? You didn't fight, did you?"

"I'm fine. I didn't fight," Hermia responded, looking around at the scene before them of policemen, ambulances and injured teenagers. "I hid and watched in the bushes."

Tybalt grabbed Hermia by the shoulders. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" he yelled in her face. "YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!"

"Tybalt, I'm fine! I didn't fight! I hid and watched in the bushes!"

"Thank God!" Tybalt cried in relief, hugging his younger sister tightly. "I was worried about you! Dad was too! He's had to cancel his tour around Australia to come and see you! He's on a plane right now!"

Hermia was surprised, and hugged her brother back. She knew he cared, really, and was touched and worried about both him and their father. She hadn't seen their dad in a long time. What would he say when he saw her?

She turned when she felt Tybalt move away, and gasped when he ran up and smacked Geoffrey straight in the face with his fist.

"YOU!" he seethed. "YOU ENCOURAGED HER TO DO THIS!"

Geoffrey blinked, unnerved. "She came of her own accord," he stated simply, shrugging his shoulders. "I did nothing."

Tybalt punched him again. "LIAR!" he yelled, "YOU LIAR! SNAKE!"

Hermia ran up and tried to pull him away. "Tybalt, no! Let him go! He did nothing with my coming here, I swear! Leave him alone!"

Tybalt punched Geoffrey again, and then stepped back. "You're lucky I've let you off now…" he hissed. "But if you ever come near my sister again, I swear I'll kill you at the first chance I get."

He turned and headed back to Juliet, who stood with Romeo and Benvolio.

Hermia ran forward to help Geoffrey up. "I'm sorry, Geoff!" she cried. "I didn't want you to get in trouble for me!"

She tried to help him up, but he pushed her away. "I don't associate myself with liars," he said, getting up and walking away.

"Geoff! I didn't lie about anything!" Hermia yelled, running after him. She clutched his arm and he stopped. "Please! Don't go! I didn't want to get you in trouble!"

Geoffrey turned around, his face cold and emotionless. "I thought I could trust you…" he said. "I thought, for once in my life, I could finally trust someone. But I guess I was wrong again. As always."

"I haven't told anyone about what you told me! I haven't!"

"I know that. But you've still betrayed me. Betrayed all of us. You, Richard, Edmund and Loki. You ratted in on our plan and now we're going to be arrested for it, no doubt."

"I couldn't let you kill someone!"

"You've betrayed me."

Tears were starting to spill down Hermia's face. "Geoff! How can you say that?! I thought you liked me! I thought you and I were friends! I-I love you!"

"I thought we were friends too. You were kind to me, and I thank you for it. But you've betrayed the Gang."

"I stood up for justice! I stood up for what was right! So did Richard and Edmund! Loki, I don't know, but the others did! How can I be out casted by you and called 'betrayer' like that when I did the right thing?! You could have killed him, and then you would have been in a much deeper situation than you are now! We did you all a favour!"

"…You still betrayed me."

"FOR CHRIST'S SAKE, GEOFFREY, ISN'T ANYTHING GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU?!"

Geoffrey was surprised at that outburst. He raised an eyebrow, amused, smiling.

"WIPE THAT F*CKING SMILE OFF YOUR FACE AND LISTEN TO ME PROPERLY!"

The smile vanished.

"Standing up for yourself, now are you? Finally!"

Hermia slapped him hard around the face. She stared at him coldly before aiming for his face again. However, this time, Geoffrey caught her wrist before she could hit him. He smiled.

"I like a girl with spirit."

Hermia opened her mouth to ask him what he meant, but Geoffrey silenced her with a kiss. He pulled her closer and held her firmly in his arms. Hermia was stunned, but clung onto his shirt tightly. He then pulled away.

"If you love me, Hermia, do what Twatbalt says and stay away from me. Please."

"You know that's not possible…"

Geoffrey smirked. "I know. But you'll have to resist my good lucks for awhile, I'm afraid."

Hermia smiled.

"I'll wait."

"Oh, I know you will."

"I love you."

"I know you do."

Just then, several policemen came running in and grabbed Geoffrey by the arm. "You have to come with us, son," one said.

"What about her?" Geoffrey asked.

"We know she's done nothing wrong, but she's a witness, so she'll have to come too."

"Hurt her and you're dead," Geoffrey growled.

"Relax, son! We won't harm the lady."

"You better not."

One policeman turned to Hermia. "He your boyfriend or somethin'?"

Hermia blushed. "I suppose so. I think we've just hitched, actually."

"How romantic," one policeman commented, rolling his eyes. "This is how you hitch with a girl, son? Classic. Real sweet."

"Shut it," Geoffrey growled.

"Relax, kid."

* * *

As teenagers with arrested or taken to hospital, more and more people came to watch and gather round in shock and horror. A reporter even came down to comment on the event.

"So, who started the fight?" he asked, shoving the microphone in Richard's face.

"I don't know."

"But you were here when it started, right?"

"Yes, but-"

"OI! LEAVE MY BOY ALONE!"

The Duke of York came striding down and moved Richard away from the TV crew.

"Leave my son alone!"

"Ah, the Duke of York! What do you have to say on the matter?"

"I said, _'leave my boy alone'_!"

"We just want to ask a few questions, that's a-"

"For Christ's sake, it's the middle of the night! Don't you have anything better to do than pester kids who have just witnessed or been in a fight?!"

"Frankly, Sir, no we don't."

"HA!"

"Sir, we just want to-"

"GET LOST!"

Placing his hands on Gloucester's shoulders, the Duke of York led his son away, muttering swearwords under his breath.

* * *

"What's happenin' out there, George?"

George turned from the window to face Lennie, who sat crossed legged on his bedroom floor.

"A fight, by the looks of it, Lennie. Now go back to sleep."

He turned back round to look out the window again.

"I don't like fights."

"Neither do I."

"Why are they fightin'?"

"I don't know."

"… Is it 'cause of me?"

Surprised, George turned to face him. He shook his head. "No. It's not because of you, Lennie."

"Then why are they fightin'?"

"I don't know, Lennie!"

"… I'm scared, George."

"There's no need to be scared. I'm here. Aunt Clara's asleep down the corridor. We're fine."

"What if they come for us, though?"

"They won't. OK?"

Lennie nodded.

"Now go back to sleep, Lennie."

Dutifully, Lennie lay down on the ground and closed his eyes. George looked at him, then back out the window, before sighing and shaking his head.

"Poor bastard. It is about you. It's about you, me and everybody else in this whole damn neighbourhood…"

He stepped away from the window and lay down next to Lennie, using his pillow to support his head. He closed his eyes.

Silence…

Then.

"Tell me about the rabbits again, George."

"Uugghhh.. Again?"

"YES!"

"OK, but be quiet. We're gonna have a little place…"

* * *

"Breaking news! Live from Lancaster Area, a fight has occurred, leading to many being arrested and many injured."

"Tom, what caused the fight to happen?" a man inside a studio asked.

"I don't know, Matt," the reporter replied. "But it's believed to have been caused by the House of York."

Henry Tudor, who sat in the lounge reading his Uncle Jasper's Playboy magazines, sat up straight.

"Edward of York is believed to have lead the fight. His brothers, Edmund of Rutland and Richard of Gloucester, apparently told Lord Warwick about the fray before it happened, averting any sudden deaths."

"They knew, Tom?"

"Yes. And it seems Edward hasn't taken about this 'betrayal' too kindly."

"Really?"

"Yes, Matt. For the time being, York is going downhill."

A slow, evil smile grew on Tudor's face.

"Oh, Mother!" he called in a singsong voice. "Look at what Richard and the House of York's done now!"


End file.
